Star Spangled Spider
by Invisible97
Summary: 15 year old Peter Parker was there when his Aunt May was murdered and is now on the run from Social Services, after being placed in a bad foster home. Spider-Man is a wanted Criminal who is on the run from the police, but that doesn't stop him from helping people. Two lives began to emerge after a mysterious letter is found on the grave of May Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: 15 year old Peter Parker was there when his Aunt May was murdered and is now on the run from Social Services, after being placed in a bad foster home. Spider-Man is a wanted Criminal who is on the run from the police, but that doesn't stop him from helping people. Two lives began to emerge after a mysterious letter is found on the grave of May Parker. Not to mention, why would S.H.I.E.L.D be interested in the whereabouts of Peter Parker. Plus tension between the Avengers is still mounting even though they were pardoned. Secrets, lies and betrayal always happen before a family can come together, no matter how many times we try and avoid it. Story will focus on Tony, Peter and Steve. (AU: probably not going to follow timeline of Movies)

Side Note: This might start off slow...I'm very hesitant to post this because it does not follow the timeline of the Avengers movies and such. For example the year Steve woke up is different. And nobody knows the identity of Spider-Man, that includes Tony. This idea has been floating around in my head for over a month and so I decided to just post it. Happy reading.

Spider-Man stuck to the side of the wall, looking through the window, listening to the news reporter that played on the tv. The owner of the place sat on their sofa, oblivious to the large spider that sat next to the window. If he found out he was there, the cops would surely be called.

The reporter stared straight ahead at the camera as she delivered the news that has been dancing across every screen since a year ago.

"Thank you, Dan. The police are still looking for what the public are calling the Foster Seven, a group of seven kids under the age of sixteen who went missing from their foster homes last year during the night. Police still have no evidence and are asking the public to stay vigilant. Originally, there were a total of ten children who went missing but three have been found and safely returned. After the children were interviewed, Police Chief Sanders, has issued a warrant for the masked vigilante Spider-Man. According to my source, Spider-Man knows the whereabouts of the Foster Seven. The police are asking the public to stay away from Spider-Man and to call the police immediately if they come in contact with him. The names and pictures of the Foster Seven are on your screen now."

Pictures of smiling children and their names as well as their current ages flashed across the screen one by one. Each looking happy as if they have no worries in the world. If only people knew the truth.

Savannah Alice Green Age: 15

Gabriel George Green Age: 9

Seth Isaiah Green Age: 6

Jackson Thomas Smith Age:14

Jericho Ezekiel Smith Age: 13

Sarah Francis Smith Age: 11

Spider-Man froze as the last picture and name flashed across the screen. He held his breath, trying not to make a sound. A sudden noise from the apartment next to where he was holding on caused him to jump and lose his grip. He reached up and grabbed the window sill, but not before hitting the window. The owner of the apartment looked up and as Spider-Man got his grip, their eyes came in contact. For a split second, the owner froze as if he didn't know what to do.

Jumping up, he rushed to the phone and just as the man dialed the number nine, Spider-Man let go and shot a web. It connected to a nearby statue and using the momentum of his swing, he flew into the air and away from the apartment.

Flying high in the sky, his mind flashed back to the image on the screen. It reflected and burned it's way into his brain. The boy looked so innocent, as he smiled at the camera. In fact the child was innocent. Birthday cake, decorated his eyebrows and upper lip as he laughed at the person taking the photo. Birthday decorations filled the background.

The name below it:

Peter Benjamin Parker: Age: 15


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the room as the Avengers sat around the table. Despite being pardoned, the table was split down the middle. On one side sat Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Natasha Romanoff. On the other sat Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson. Seated that the head of the table was none other than Bruce Banner.

The doctor eyed everyone uneasily as they avoided looking at one another. Not one person spoke since that sat down. Occasionally Clint would secretly make a face that would get a small smile out of Natasha but other than that, silence. It was as if they were waiting for someone on the other side to make the first move.

The silence was interrupted by the opening and slamming shut of the door. Director Fury walked in, coming to a stop at the front of the room. He eyed everyone through his one good eye, getting a feel for the room. Silently judging to see if the choice he was about to make would be a good one.

A voice grabbed his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Director Fury-cat, to what do we owe this pleasure? Are we going on a trip to roast marshmallows and sing songs?"

Fury glared at the scientist before tossing a pile of folders at him. Tony grabbed the pile before passing it down to the next person, who passed it down to the next, until everyone had one.

"Against my better judgement, I'm sending you on a mission. Don't get too excited, it's nothing major. This is more of a test run, to see if you are still able to work as a team or if I need to send you all to go roast marshmallows." Fury stated as he sent a pointed glare at Stark. Sam cracked a smile before looking at the file.

"What is it?"

Fury resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If I told you, then that would defeat the purpose of me forcing you to speak to each other. Dr. Banner, I've called you here to be a referee, if needed."

Bruce nodded as he looked around at his friends. "You all," Fury called out into the room as he looked at each and every person individually. "You all will be leaving in two days." With that he walked out the room.

"And people say I'm dramatic," Tony mumbled as he read the file. Once again silence filled the room as everyone read through the file. Bruce watched as everyone's chest moved up and down in an even fashion, everyone except Steve's. To the untrained eye it would appear normal, but to a professional like Bruce it was noticeable. He made a mental note to speak to the first avenger about it. Right now. He had a job to do.

"Okay, so I'm sure you all have had a chance to look over the files. Now who wants to go first?" All eyes looked to Tony and Steve. Everyone held their breath. Both glanced at the other before looking down at the files in their hands.

_This is obviously going to take some coaxing_, Bruce thought as he stared at the two men. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Tony, any thoughts on the assignment?" The scientist looked at him with a glare.

"Why do I have to start?"

"Because I said so."

Bruce almost chuckled at the small pout the scientist gave before he straightened his face into an unreadable one. Tony looked at Steve before his eyes dragged over to Bucky. Steve stiffened in his seat as if he were ready to jump in between them.

"I think," Tony said as if he was trying out his voice. "I think this assignment is boring." He threw the folder down in true Tony Stark fashion. Steve relaxed before looking down at his file.

"Okay then, Steve, how about you? Any thoughts?"

The soldier stared at the file in his hands without speaking. To anyone else it would appear that he was reading it, but to Bruce's trained eye, he saw the man not moving. He just stared at the page, or rather through it. For a few seconds that's all he did was stare.

"Anytime today Rogers. Teacher Bruce says we all have to participate," Tony said as if he were speaking to a child. Team America glared at the scientist who raised an eyebrow, so nobody but Bruce noticed how Steve slightly jumped.

"Why don't you give the man a moment to read thought everything?" Sam voiced.

"If he needs glasses then that can be arranged. He is pretty old and-"

"Tony, you're not helping," Colonel Rhodes whispered. Tony opened his mouth but stopped when Bruce shook his head. Now was not the time for them to get into another fight and break everything.

Plus Team America was sending heated glares at Tony, indicating the man was already on thin ice with them. Bruce opened his mouth to tell them to calm down when a deep yet firm voice filled the room, commanding attention.

"We should break into small teams and go in from each side. If there is anyone there, we can catch them off guard. Clint and Natasha come in from the south. It has the most cover in case something happens. You guys can hide out there. Sam and Rhodes should come from the east, while Stark comes in from the West. Bucky and I will come in from the North."

"So I get to be the lone Ranger? Where's my buddy?" Tony questioned with another eyebrow raise.

"Don't you normally go off and do your own thing anyways?" Steve asked. The question was innocent enough but given the current situation everyone stiffened.

Bruce took that moment to speak up. "Does anyone have any objections?"

Tony raised his hand as if he was in school. Bruce looked at him and nodded, playing along rather then scolding him, knowing it would only make things worse.

"I don't think Bucky should be going."

Steve stiffened again before looking at the scientist. "Why not?"

A snort left Natasha's mouth before she could stop it causing America's first hero to look at her. "Sorry."

"Do you have something to share with the class?" Tony asked still playing into his classroom, teacher Bruce comment from earlier.

"I agree with Tony, Bucky shouldn't go."

"Really, I'm flattered." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You keep saying that but won't say why," Clint pointed out.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him which he returned. "Simple. We're going to be storming a Hydra headquarters. It's a risk to take Bucky along. What happens if he gets brainwashed again?"

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Bucky spoke up. "It's fine. I can stay back with Bruce." Steve looked at his friend his eyes holding a silent yet loud question. Bucky nodded. Steve once again opened his mouth to object but Tony stood, clapping his hands.

"Good it's all settled. Anyone up for a drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man swung from building to building in the dark until he reached the block he was looking for. Dropping down into the alley, he glanced around, making sure he wasn't seen before dropping into a sewer. His feet splashed in the water, as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. His backpack hit his back as he also adjusted it.

Looking around all seemed quiet. Taking a deep breath, he started walking to the tunnel that sat to his right. The moment he reached the opening, a tingling and buzzing sensation filled his left side. He ducked out of the way just as a rock flew past his head.

His eyes fell on her. She stood in the dark, along the edge staring at him with wide eyes. Her brothers stood behind her, staring at him from around her.

"Nice throw," Spider-man commented.

"Oh my God, Spider-Man! I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you." Savannah whispered.

Chuckling, he walked closer to her. "Who else would it be?"

"The police."

Spider-Man frowned at that. "Why would the police-"

"Some officers came down this morning, looking for us. Apparently one of the kids who left told them we were staying in the sewers."

Rage boiled in the pit of Spider-Man's stomach as he listened to her but kept a lid on it. The last thing he needed was for the kids to be scared.

"Don't worry. We hid just like you taught us," Seth said with a smile.

Spider-Man smiled down at the kid, even though he couldn't see it though the mask.

"Did you?"

The six year old nodded seriously. "Good job." The boy beamed at the praise. Kneeling down to the boys height, he whispered. "Go get the other kids, I have a surprise."

Seth nodded before running down the tunnel, looking for the other's. Standing, Spider-Man looked up only to see Savannah raising an eyebrow at him.

"Patience." She rolled her green eyes at him before detaching herself from Gabriel. The nine year old was never a fan of spider-man after hearing the news before they left their foster home. The sound of multiple feet alerted the mutant of the arrival of the others.

"Okay, everyone, get in a circle around Savannah," he instructed and the younger children all did as they were told. Savannah frowned as she watched the teenage hero pull something out of his backpack.

"Savannah, close your eyes. No peeking." After a moment of hesitation and coaxing, she did and Spider-Man pulled a box of cupcakes out of his bag. The kids gasped in surprise but quickly went quiet when the older one put a finger to his lips.

Pulling one out of the box, he placed a single candle in the center of the pink icing. After lighting it, he held it out in front of her face. The glow of the candle flickered around the cave as the light danced off her face.

"Open."

Savanna opened her eyes and they all watched as they went wide. "Oh!"

"Happy birthday, Savannah." They all yelled. Tears sprang to her eyes before she blinked them away. A smile graced her face, one that hasn't been there since last year.

"Make a wish and blow it out," Jacob instructed. She smiled down at them, closed her eyes for a moment before blowing the fire out, leaving them in darkness again. It didn't last long though. Spider-Man walked over to a lamp and lit it, bringing back the light.

Walking back over to the kids, he handed the cupcake to the birthday girl, then passed out the rest. The younger kids rushed over to the wall, sat down and started devouring the sweets. Spider-Man jerked away from watching them when a pair of arms encircled him.

HIs spider senses never went off as he saw the mop of brown hair in his face. Reaching around, he hugged Savannah back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it. I told you guys I would look after you."

She released him, looking down at the ground. Her bottom lip went between her teeth as she looked anywhere but at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, um…"

"Savannah, if there's something you need all you have to do is ask," he reminded her.

"You already do so much for us, I hate asking for anything."

"Vannah," he said softly using the nickname he gave her when they first met.

"I need tampons," she whispered quickly, her face turning red. She wasn't the only one. Spider-Man's did as well only his was covered by his mask.

"Okay. Um... well...Yeah. I can do that."

She nodded in relief.

"Uh...I don't actually ...um know what…" he trailed off and she looked at him from under her lashes. "Size."

Realization found her as she blushed deeper. "Super." Nodding quickly, he started towards the exit. "I'll bring them by when you guys are sleeping. Around midnight. Also get prepared, we have to move soon. Can't risk the cops finding us."

She nodded while joining the others. He turned and started to leave but her voice stopped him. "Spider-Man."

Turning, he saw her rush up to him. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask one more thing? A present if you will."

"Sure."

"Can I know your real name?"

He hesitated before shaking his head no. "Sorry, that's one thing you can't have. It's for your own safety." The lie fell from his lips so easily and he could tell she believed it.

"That's fine. Thanks again," she said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Turning, she ran back to the cupcakes. Spider-Man smiled under his mask after getting over his shock and left hearing the other kids singing, "Savannah and Spider-Man sitting in a tree…"


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed without incident at the Avengers compound. For the most part everyone got along. It was mainly Tony, Steve and Bucky that they had to watch out for. Tony worked in his lab only coming out when it was time to eat. Bucky stayed in his room for the most part except when he went outside. Both Tony and Bucky avoided each other.

Steve, on the other hand, stayed in his room. At first, they all assumed he was tired or avoiding Tony, which is very un-Steve like. But it got to the point where he didn't come out for meals either. It finally got to the point where Bucky went to his room. What he found next startled and sent a course of worry through the Winter Soldier.

Steve sat on the floor in the corner of the room. His head rested in his hands, while his entire frame was shaking. Sweat acted as glue, sticking his hair to his head. Closing the door quietly, he cautiously approached his friend, making sure he was within his eyesight if he happened to look up.

"Steve," he called keeping his voice quiet. The man remained where he was, sending another message of worry through Bucky's body. "Steve," he called louder as he crouched down, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Steve jerked reaching up to grab the hand that was touching him but Bucky, expecting it, moved out of the way, grabbing the other man's arm. Tightening his grip, he gently shook the blonde man. Steve looked up at his friend.

"Easy." was all Bucky said as he released the other man.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Clearly. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve said as he attempted to stand but Bucky pushed him down. "What are you-"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Bucky-"

"Listen kid, I've known you for a long time. I know when you're lying."

"I'm fine."

"Steve-"

"Drop it Bucky," Steve snapped. Bucky raised an eyebrow. After a moment, Steve looked like he was going to apologize but the words never came. Nodding, the winter soldier stood, holding out his hand. Steve stared at it for a moment before taking it. Both on their feet, Bucky stared at his friend.

"When you're ready to talk you know where to find me." With that he left the room leaving Steve alone.

All seemed to be fine after that. Steve came out of his room and interacted with the others, minus Tony. To anyone who didn't know him, they would say he was fine, but to Bucky Barnes, the man knew his friend was faking it. Steve Rogers was a time bomb that was ready to go off any second.

Sure enough that happened, the day of the mission.

Everything was going great, at first. They reached the site, listened to Steve go over the plan again before going into battle.

"Our target's name is Jirham Naki. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury want him alive."

Everyone went off in their directions and on Steve's command they stormed the base. HYDRA soldiers came running out the moment they saw Iron Man blasting people into oblivion. The smell of flesh burning on an open flame mixed with oil filled the air. Birds in the nearby trees took flight at the sudden boom that filled the area.

Word got out quickly, as people started running towards the North and South. The sound of Clint's voice filled the Captain's ears.

"Now!"

A boom filled the air as smoke drifted into the air. Steve saw Natasha and Clint jump out of a tree, landing on the ground back to back, fighting together as one team. It was as if nothing ever happened between them, like they never chose a side.

A HYDRA Agent came rushing at Steve, with his gun raised. Steve lifted his shield just as bullets from the gun came at him.

_Focus_, Steve thought, scolding himself. Smashing his shield down he hit the man in the face, leaving a bloody mess behind. Running, he headed towards the base camp.

"Does anyone have eyes one our Target?" Steve asked in his com as he threw his shield at a row of HYDRA soldiers.

A chorus of Negatives filled his ear.

"Shit!" Tony shouted as someone almost blasted him out of the sky.

"Language." Steve said immediately.

Silence filled the com's as Tony hovered above Steve. They stared at each other for a moment before Iron Man's arm lifted, sending a blast in Steve's direction.

"Stark, you son of a bitch!" Steve yelled while lifting his shield. However, the blast never reached Steve. In fact it flew right past him, hitting a group of agents coming up behind him.

Steve glared at the man. "A warning would have been nice."

"A simple thank you would suffice." Tony said through his suit. "And for gosh sakes, watch your language." With that he flew off, leaving Steve alone surrounded by bodies.

He shook his head before looking down at the number of bodies that lay around him. All twisted and turned in odd angles, blood coming out of various body parts. A loud boom filled his head as the bodies morphed into the bodies of young soldiers. All too young to die.

The sound of gunfire in the background filled the quiet space, killing the silence that once captured the air. Their blood seeped into the ground.

"Steve?!" someone shouted. Steve jerked looking around. His eyes found Sam's who stared at him in confusion. He nodded to show the man that he was okay. Sam nodded back before taking to the sky.

"Boys, I don't think Naki is here," Natasha said casually as she stabbed two agents at the same time, before shooting a few more that were trying to shoot Tony out of the sky.

"He has to be," Steve said as he looked around at the carnage his they created.

"Well, he's not." Tony said. Steve looked around, silently pleading for his eyes to find their target. He can not go back to S.H.I.E.L.D and tell them they failed.

As if someone heard him, he heard a groan. It sounded foreign to his ears but Steve still heard it. His eyes found a form faced upside down in the pile of bodies Tony created. He rushed forward, his gut screaming at him.

Kneeling down, he rolled the body over only to come face to face with Naki. Blood flowed from his mouth as he stared up at Steve. A look of fear filled his eyes.

"Stay with me," Steve whispered, shaking his head as Naki's face threatened to turn to the face of a young soldier in the US army.

Naki smiled, showing the blood on his teeth. His words came out in a struggled breath but Steve heard him.

"H...Hail HYDRA."

Steve gripped him tight hoping the strong hold would keep him from slipping into death's tender embrace. Life slipped from Naki's eyes only leaving a blank stare for Steve to look at. Despite the sadness he knew he should be feeling, rage boiled in Steve's gut as he threw the body of their target over his shoulder.

Jogging into the clearing, Steve gripped the body tight before taking a deep breath. Twisting his body, he released his shield into the air, watching as it spun right into Tony who was flying around.

Tony yelled into the com's and Steve watched as he fell. After a moment, Tony picked himself up, looking to his right. His voice came over the com's, for all to hear. It was a firm tone full of danger and unspoken threats.

"Rogers, did you just throw your shield at me?"

Time seemed to freeze as all the Avengers looked at them. Tony stood, staring at the other man who glared.

"Yes I did."

Tony picked up the shield before stalking over to the Captain, leaving the other Avengers to catch up. Eventually they all ended up in a circle. Tony took a deep breath praying for patience.

"Would you like to explain why?"

In answer, Steve threw the body of Naki at his feet. They all looked down at the man before Tony looked up. "You found Naki. You couldn't have just said that?" Steve snatched his shield out of the other man's hand, the heat of his glare getting hotter.

"I found Naki," Steve said hotly.

"Yeah, I see that. I thought you wanted him alive. Why'd you kill him?"

Steve stepped into the other man's space. "I didn't Stark, you did."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to see if this works. I'm currently without internet so I'm posting from my phone. Let me know if you have any problems. R&R! Happy reading!

Tony cocked his head to the side before looking down at the body again.

"How so?"

"Do you ever think to look before you go blasting at everything?" The face mask went up on Tony's suit showing a raised eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight? You are blaming me for saving your life, and not looking both ways before I cross the street?" The humor in Tony's voice made Steve boil.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Tony once again cocked his head to the side. "Yes, Pepper say I-" he didn't get to finish before Steve shoved him a few feet away only to have him land hard on the grass. Someone shouted in protest as Rhodes went to Tony, leaving Sam and Clint to grab Steve.

"What the hell?" Clint asked as he stood in front of his team leader. Steve ignored him as he watched Stark stand up. Anger filled his face as his face plate went back down.

"If you wanted to play Captain, all you had to do was say so," Tony said through his suit. Even with the mechanical voice, he sounded pissed. Steve didn't care, as he adjusted his grip on his shield.

Natasha stepped in between the two men. "Come on now boys, we were just having some fun. Let's not ruin it."

Neither men spoke. Finally, Steve licked his dry lips, sending a glare in Tony's direction. "You can explain to Fury why this man is dead."

"What's the big deal?" Tony asked, anger still evident in his voice but this tone also sounded confused.

"If you bothered to read the file," Steve seethed. "You would have known that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs him alive. He was going to lead them to the headquarters of HYDRA. He was our only lead. Now he's dead." With that, Steve shrugged off Clints arm and stalked towards the Quinjet.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"He's been off the past couple of days," Clint added.

Tony huffed. "He's Steve Rogers. He always has a stick up his ass."

The sound of metal on metal filled the tense air causing all to turn. All eyes fell on Steve who was smashing his shield into the side of the Quinjet. Dents in the side became evident causing Sam and Clint to rush over with Rhodes following behind.

"Ease up man, we need to get home!" Sam shouted. Steve ignored him and continued on his destructive path. Clint reached out to grab his shoulder but backed off when Steve turned around.

His breathing came out in labored breaths as his chest rose and fell quickly. His grip on the shield tightened for a second as everyone gathered around.

"What the hell?!" Tony snapped as he eyed the damage.

"Tony-" Natasha started.

"No! He might have ruined the jet! How the hell are we supposed to get back?"

Steve opened his eyes and glared at the man in Iron. "Are you seriously worried about the jet right now?" His tone was calm despite his tense and anger filled demeanor.

"Yes! Do you know how long it will take to get this thing up and running if you damaged it?"

"The man is dead!" Steve shouted causing Clint to jump slightly. "God!"

Tony stared at the man as if he had a million heads. He opened his mouth but Natasha shook her head and motioned for everyone to leave. One by one they all left off to do God knows what.

Turning to her friend, she stared at him with a blank expression. Steve stared back at her, waiting for her to say something. The only sound that was made was his uneven breathing. Finally, he spoke.

"What?"

"I never thought I would have to say this, especially to you."

"Say what?"

"Steve Rogers, you are over a hundred years old. You know better than to smash things or throw your shield at people."

Silence surrounded them as they stared at each other. After a few minutes of just staring, a snort left Steve's mouth. Natasha gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure, cause what I just saw is not the Steve Rogers I know."

"A lot has changed," Steve said in an indifferent tone. Tilting her head to the side, Natasha regarded him carefully.

"I don't think so. I think something is going on with you and you would rather keep it than tell someone about it. We're a team again. We need to communicate."

"Are we?"

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Are we a team again?"

She glanced back at the other Avengers who were walking about separated into groups. One group contained Team Iron Man and the other Team America. Together but still separated. Turning back to Steve she nodded slowly.

"Yes, we're a team. We just need some time to get used to it again. It was going well until you threw your shield at Tony." Steve looked at the scientist who kept stealing glances at him.

"I feel like everyone will be fine," Natasha continued, "if you and Tin head over there talk and bury the hatchet."

"Easier said than done. That would require the man to listen, something that he doesn't do." A smirk graced the lips of the Black Widow.

"True. Well if Stark won't listen, then you make him listen. We need a leader, Rogers. Preferably one that doesn't go off smashing things when he gets upset. So are you going to step up or continue to throw temper tantrums?"

Steve gave her a chilly glare but she looked back at him, waiting on an answer. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before letting out a loud whistle. All eyes fell on them. Stepping forward, Steve looked down at the star on his shield before looking up. Clenching his jaw, he spoke in a firm but controlled tone.

"Get Naki on the jet and let's get out of here." Some nodded after hearing the authority that usually came out of the Captains mouth. Natasha nodded slightly giving her approval before boarding the jet to see if it would start. One by one all the Avengers boarded their ride home, taking a seat.

The jet started and took to the air, luckily for them. Natasha looked back at her friends and once again noted that they were separated by teams.

"We're a team, but it'll take a miracle to get us back together," she mumbled to herself as she started flying towards S.H.I.E.L.D.

The whistling sound of the air passing by slammed everyone's ear drums as all eyes went to the dent sized whole that was created by Captain America. Tony glared at him.

"A big miracle," Black Widow corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

_The memory of that night played like a slideshow in his head over and over, as if it were trying to take over his brain. The copper smell of blood filled his nostrils when he found her. The sound of the wind whistling through the crack front door made him look up to see a dark figure running away. Peter tried to stand, to run after it but his legs wouldn't move. He tried over and over but nothing happened. _

_Looking down, he saw white criss crossing over his feet, holding him in place, next to May's body. Reaching down to rip it off, the white only attached to his hand, turning into a stringy substance. _

_Spider webs. _

_The web slowly traveled up his arm and entered into the web shooter that suddenly appeared on his wrist. Peter tried to shake it off but it only came faster, over powering his wrist and traveling up his arm like a snake looking for a place to attack. _

_Falling to his knees, he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The web, attached at his ankles, traveled up to his stomach before it encircled him, cutting off any air that he had left. _

"_Why didn't you catch him?" a voice asked. _

_Peter looked to the side only to find May staring up at him with lifeless eyes._

Peter jolted awake as the sound of sirens filled the air. Listening closely, he noticed that it was a fire truck as well as the ambulance. Sitting up, he glanced at the street below. The emergency response vehicles rushed away to the thick smoke that floated in the sky.

Standing, Peter grabbed his mask, pulling it over his head. He almost shot a web in the direction of the smoke when he froze. A faint voice found his ears.

_"We have eyes on the target."_

Looking around, he waited for his spider sense to go off but nothing came.

"Spiderman?" A small voice called. Peter stood and rushed to the edge of the building he was currently standing on. Standing below at the mouth of the alley was eleven year old Sarah Smith.

_"Dana, all clear."_

That's when Peter saw her, a dark haired woman approaching Sarah. To the normal person, she looked like any woman walking down the road but Peter knew better. He watched her closely as her face came into view. He knew that face from somewhere but couldn't place where. He watched as she glanced back at a van that was parked on the corner of the street.

The car was noticeable. It was complete with government plates. Dana walked towards Sarah as if she were just on a stroll through the city but stopped shirt upon reaching the child.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked Sarah up and down. Her face flashed before Peter's eyes. It was the same face and same voice that asked him that question a year ago when May died.

She's with Child Protective Services.

Panic set in as Sarah eyed the woman cautiously. "My name is Dana, what's yours?"

Sarah didn't answer as she looked up and down the street.

"Are you lost?" Dana tried again. Sarah shook her head. "Where do you live?" Before the child could speak or point, Peter glanced at the smoke before jumping down and landed between both of them, making them both jump.

"Spiderman!" Sarah shouted before latching herself to him waist. Dana stepped back and eyed Peter with uncertainty.

"Can I help you?" Peter asked the woman.

Looking back at the car, Peter noticed two men hop out and start to make their way over. Dana looked between both of the children. Squaring her shoulders she sent a glare towards the boy in red.

"Yes, this is a missing child and I am to return her to her home."

Peter let out a snort before shaking his head. "No can do."

"Young man, you are already wanted by the police-"

"For what?" Peter interrupted. "For helping children?"

"That is what I'm trying to do. She has a family that miss her."

"They miss beating on her."

Dana bristled at that. "You have-"

"I suggest you leave and take your friends with you." Peter said in a dark tone. The two men finally reached them, with one having a phone placed to his ear. No doubt calling the police.

"Mr. Man, you are under arrest for kidnapping and child endangerment." One of the men said firmly. Shaking his head, Peter squatted down and allowed Sarah to climb on his back.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to leave." All three looked at each other before one of the men spoke.

"Not without the children."

Sighing, Peter told Sarah to hold on tight as he shot webs at the men. They tried ducking out of the way but the sticky white string wrapped around their legs, causing them to fall. Dana ran toward the multiple police cars that suddenly appeared.

Shooting at them, Peter watched as his webs smacked a couple cops doors, preventing them from getting out. He would have gone for his usual monologue but the child clenching to his neck prevented him from doing so.

His spider sense flared up just as Sarah screamed in his ear. "Spiderman, look out!"

Peter turned just in time to see a red laser pointed right at him. Shooting a web to the sky, he swung away just as a bullet hit the sidewalk where they were just standing.

"Shit!" Peter shouted over the screaming of his human backpack. Not taking any chances, he swung away from the line of cops and S.W.A.T vehicles that were coming up the road.

"Hold on, Sarah!" Peter yelled as he took them into the air again, only much higher than last time. Eventually the sound of sirens disappeared and the only sound that was left was the sound of Sarah's crying.

Peter landed in the alley on the other side of town and let Sarah slide off his back. Turning, he immediately made sure she was okay. Besides crying, she was unharmed.

"What the hell?!" Peter shouted causing her to jump. "Sarah, you know your supposed to stay hidden."

She gave him a hiccupped cry before looking down at her feet. "I'm... sorry. I..was l..looking for you."

Peter took a deep breath, before lowering his voice, speaking in a softer tone. "It's okay. Uh..what do you need?"

"It's mommy's birthday and I wanted to go see her."

With that one sentence, Peter suddenly felt like a jerk. Her mother, died of cancer and was currently buried in the cemetery. Running a hand over his mask, Peter looked to the sky.

"Please Spiderman, I promise I'll be good. I just really want to see mommy."

"What about your brothers?" Peter asked, trying to figure out how he was going to sneak three kids into the cemetery without getting caught.

"They don't want to go, but I do." Sarah exclaimed as she looked up at the masked boy. Sad puppy dog eyes met his. Her bottom lip poked out pulling at Peter's heartstrings.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal."

The little girl nodded and gave him her undivided attention. "I will take you, but when we get back you have to promise to stay hidden. No more wandering the streets looking for me. It's not safe."

She nodded vigorously. "I mean it Sarah," Peter said using the voice his Uncle Ben used before. "Do you want to go back to the foster home?"

She shook her head no. "Cause that's what might have happened if you went with that lady. She was going to take you back. You need to be more careful."

Hearing the firmness in his voice, Sarah lower her head and nodded. Releasing a sigh, he got down to her height, forcing eye contact. When she looked at him he continued in a softer tone.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, okay. Promise me."

"I promise."

Peter nodded but before he could stand small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome kid. Now let's go. We need to get back to the others."

"What about mommy?"

"I'll come and get you tonight when everything is calmer." Sarah nodded and held up her pinky.

"Pinky swear?"

Latching his small finger onto her, he nodded. "Pinky swear."

And true to his word, later that night, Peter and Sarah stood in front of the girl's mother's grave. Sarah sat down on the ground but the headstone and proceed to talk.

"Hi Mommy. It's me, Sarah. I'm good. I live in a tunnel now. Spiderman helps us out a lot. Did I tell you about the time I drew a picture for you-"

Peter tuned the girl out as his eyes roamed the area, looking for any threats but finding none. But he did see the tree. The same tree he stood under a year ago. The same tree that kept dripping water on him as he watched the coffin be lowered into the ground. The same tree that sat next May's grave.

Glancing down at the girl, he almost told her to stay but saw she was preoccupied. Looking around once more, he walked over slowly. Unlike the headstones that surrounded, May's was still fairly new looking. Her name was etched neatly on the face and the hole that was once just a pile of dirt, now sat a lump of grass. Reminding all that looked at it, that it was new.

Peter's eyes burned as he tried to blink away the tears. But that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the white envelope that sat with a bouquet of flowers at the base of the headstone.

Peter had been visiting his aunt's grave almost every day since she died but this was a first anyone left flowers other than him.

Reaching down, he plucked the envelope and saw May's name written neatly on the face.

Suddenly a tingling sensation erupted on his left side. Looking up, he saw a woman standing in the trees, almost hidden from view.

Even though she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, he knew she was looking at him. Clenching the letter in his hands, he rushed back to Sarah who was still talking.

"Sarah, we have to go now." Peter said frantically as he watched the woman walk towards the. Her brown hair flew in the wind as she started running.

"Now Sarah!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, Sarah leaned over and kissed the headstone.

"Happy birthday mommy. I miss you."

As the woman got closer, Peter reached down and yanked Sarah up. She gave a shouted in surprise but went willingly.

"Hey you! Stop!" The woman yelled. Peter wasted no time as he ran away.

Once he was close to a building, he shot a web and swung away with Sarah and the letter clenched in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers managed to make it back in one piece despite the deathly glares Tony was sending Steve's way. Walking into the compound, they were greeted by Bucky and Bruce. Both who looked over all of them to make sure they were in one piece.

Bruce was about to make a comment on how they all survived until he saw the body of Naki being carried out.

"What happened?" He didn't get an answer as everyone walked past him. Bucky decided to speak up at that time.

"Fury wants you all in the briefing room when you get back." A collection of groans filled the air. That's how they all ended up sitting back at the table with Bruce at the head and the table separated by teams.

The TV played in the background as they waited on Fury. Another game of Family Feud played on the TV but was quickly interrupted by breaking news, capturing the attention of all the Avengers.

_"Breaking news! Hours ago, witnesses reported seeing Spiderman facing off against the New York Police department. Sources claim, the masked vigilante was preventing a social services worker from taking a child, one of the Foster Seven, Sarah Smith. Spiderman shot a few employees with his webs before swinging away with the child on his back. Reports have been made that one of the officers shot at Spiderman, nearly hitting him and the child in the process. Internal Affairs has reportedly been involved."_

"Seriously?!" Clint sounded off. "What kind of dimwitted person shoots at a person with a child near them?"

"I don't think he was shooting at the child," Bruce reasoned.

"Is that supposed to make it better? Besides that's not the point. He could have hit that child. It's reckless."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice said from the doorway. All eyes turned only to land on Fury as he walked through the door. Despite his calm demeanor, his face clearly showed that he was pissed. Bruce flipped the power to the TV causing the screen to go black.

"I give you a simple mission. Just grab and come back but you managed to fail at that. Was it a mistake for me to allow you back in the field?"

Before anyone could say anything, the director held up a hand. "That was rhetorical." Taking a deep breath, Fury ran a hand over his bald head. "I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to bench my best defenders."

"What about HYDRA?" Rhodes asked with a frown.

"I'll figure something out. As for all of you, you are benched until further notice. That means no field work."

"You can't be serious," Steve said in shock. Fury's eye landed on him.

"Oh I'm very serious Captain."

"I agree with Spangles," Tony voiced.

"As nice as that is, my answer is final. Had you brought Naki to me alive, like I asked, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tony opened his mouth to protest but Fury shook his head.

"The higher-ups made me responsible for this team. It's my ass that gets chewed when you mess up. I don't want that. I feel you aren't ready to face the world, so your benched until I say otherwise."

With that, Fury made another dramatic exit. Silence filled the room as everyone looked at each other.

Finally, Sam spoke up, "It took them months before they let us out, just to bench us again. All because of one person's mistake."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I assume you are referring to me."

"Apparently," Bucky voiced causing Tony to stiffen. Both men looked at each other before Tony spoke.

"In my defense, I was saving your friends Star Spangled ass."

"But did you look before you went blasting?" Clint asked.

"So now I have to look both ways before saving someone?" Tony asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah, some restraint would be nice."

The room suddenly filled with people blaming Tony and the scientist trying to defend himself. Bruce did his best to try and calm everyone down but wasn't having much luck. Natasha looked over at Steve who remained quiet.

When their eyes met she raised an eyebrow as if to ask, what are you going to do? Her words from earlier filled Steve's head.

_We need a leader, Rogers._

As if sensing that's what the man was thinking, Natasha nodded. Taking a deep breath, Steve stood causing the room to go quiet. Pushing back from the table, he walked to the door only to be greeted by the voice of Bruce.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this."

Steve found Fury standing in another room, watching as a group of agents all filed out. When the last agent left, he closed the door behind him. Fury looked up with a frown on his face.

"Captain, I figured you would be in the gym."

"No sir. I'm here to ask you something."

"Answer is no, Rogers."

"Give us one more chance."

"Why? Your team failed, Captain."

Steve couldn't deny that. They technicality did. They allowed for Naki to die. Granted, from what Tony said, it was an accident but still. Fury leveled the Captain with a stare as he tried to come up with a reason.

Deciding to take pity on the man Fury spoke up. "I want to let you in on a secret, Rogers. I'm not stupid enough to send a group of hot-headed Avengers into the field without keeping a close eye on you. I watched the whole thing. From the moment you landed to the moment you all boarded the jet after you smashed it."

Steve looked up at that, allowing a lump to be forced down his throat. "You cannot deny that your team is not functional right now."

"Sir-"

"The answer is no."

Inside Steve deflated but on the outside he remained straight and tall, just like in the army, as if he were standing in front of his supervisor. Not showing weakness.

Fury eyed the man carefully and despite the answer he just gave him, the man didn't seem like he was about to back down. Licking his lips, Steve looked Fury right in his eye.

"You've never messed up a mission?"

Fury's eyebrows went up to his non-existent hairline. "Of course-"

"Exactly. We're human. You did just throw us together after months of being separated on bad terms. You can't expect us to just come together over night." Steve kept his voice firm and very Steve-like.

Fury seemed to think about it, before shaking his head no. Seeing that he was getting somewhere, Steve continued. "Give us one more chance. If we screw this up, I will go to the higher-ups and personally take responsibility for it. My team, my call."

Fury released a sigh as he looked around. Looking back at the first Avenger, he shrugged. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you in a couple of days."

"That's all I ask." Steve said with a sigh of his own.

Fury nodded towards the door. "Make sure your team stays at the compound. Roast marshmallows or something." Steve nodded.

"Dismissed, Captain."

Steve nodded before going back to the briefing room where his entire team waited. They all looked up at him as he entered the room. All their eyes full of expectancy.

"What did Fury say?" Bucky asked as he watched his friend closely. Looking around at all of them in turn, Steve spoke clearly. In a way that is befitting Captain America.

"We're all confined to the compound," he started and watched as each one deflated in sadness. "But, he said he'll think about it and get back to me in a couple of days. Which is better than nothing."

And sure enough before his eyes, Steve saw hope flash in the eyes of every occupant in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter had long got Sarah back to the tunnels and returned to his perch in an abandoned building. The place he has called him for the last year since leaving his foster home.

The envelope that say on his aunt's grave stared back at him. It wasn't wet or had any stains of any kind on it meaning it was just placed there. Possibly by that woman who was chasing him.

Flipping it over, he took out the contents of the envelope. A paper and a photo fell out into his lap. Staring at the photo, he saw a young woman smiling brightly at him. Her brown eyes smiled at him as her long brown hair framed her face.

Opening the paper he found words written delicately on its surface.

_Dear May, _

_I don't know why I'm writing this? It makes no sense to me, seeing as you will never read it, but it helps. It's easier than having to come talk to your grave not knowing if you can hear me. I didn't want to risk getting caught. They're still looking for me. I'm so sorry I couldn't attend your funeral in person. I feel awful about it, but I hope you understand. _

_Truth is, I just wanted to thank you. I know coming from me, this might be a shock especially after what happened. I wanted you to know, I don't blame you. You were only doing what was best for him. He's a child and doesn't know any better. It wouldn't have made any sense to him. _

_Anyway, thank you for looking after Peter. When he was taken from me, I vowed to get him back someday, but when I saw how happy he looked with Richard and Mary I couldn't bring myself to take that from him. Then they died and I thought this was my moment. Then he looked so happy to be with you. _

_All I want is his happiness. You've done a good job May, raising him. I saw him the other day visiting your grave and I can tell you he looks like a fine young man. I am forever grateful and very happy you took him in after finding out the truth. I pray one day, he will get to know me, not as the mother that he was taken from but a woman who would do anything for him. _

_This is a horrible thing to say, but I'm hoping he finds this letter so he can know the truth. I know you wrote him a letter but I know you never had a chance to give it to him. Peter my sweet boy, if you are reading this, please be careful. I know you're somewhere out there alone and scared. Don't trust anyone. Don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. _

_Gosh I'm rambling, well writing rambling, if that's even a thing. Anyway, once again thank you May Parker for taking care of my baby boy. _

_Vanessa Foster_

Peter stared at the letter with wide eyes as he looked at the picture that was still in his hand. Confusion filled his small frame as he read through the letter multiple times, burning the words into his mind.

Looking up to the night sky, Peter shoved the letter and photo in his pocket before grabbing his web shooters.

Next thing the fifteen year old knew he was swinging towards the cemetery, he just left today. Wind in his face told him that he wasn't wearing his mask but part of him didn't care. He needed to find that woman. He needed clarification. He needed answers.

Peter arrived at the cemetery moments later, hearing his heartbeat in his ears as he looked around. The quietness of the place set his senses on high alert as he walked slowly over to his aunt's grave. The flowers were still there but that was it. Glancing around, he hoped to see the woman who was here earlier but all he saw was trees. His spider senses buzzed a little but overall remained quiet. Peter just chalked it up to being on high alert.

Nobody was there. Or so he thought.

Little did Peter know, standing across the street, in a house sat a woman and a man.

"The boys back," the woman announced. The man looked up at her before shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth. Standing he joined her at the window. Passing him the binoculars, she stepped aside.

"About time, I thought he would never show. He's late though." She said thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"He visits Parker's grave everyday around the same time. Today, he came at night. Why?"

"Ah. Maybe that's why."

"What?" She asked as she looked out the window. When he didn't respond, she jabbed him in the side. "What, Phillips?"

"The boy has a letter in his hand. It might be the same letter that we saw Spiderman taking earlier today." He replied.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"Peter Parker is one of the Foster Seven. Spiderman apparently knows where they all are. He could have found the letter and given it to him. Question is, Hill, what do we do?"

Maria Hill looked at her partner before reaching into her phone. "We call Fury."

"And tell him what? That we found the boy visiting his aunt's grave and he has a letter. A letter, to which we don't know anything about."

"I saw Foster deliver that letter moments before Spiderman came and took it."

Agent Phillips looked at her. "Do you think the boy knows?"

Agent Hill shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I don't know but I'm not taking any chances." Phillips watched as Hill spoke quickly and quietly into her phone. Seconds later she hung up.

"Well?"

"Fury wants us to bring him in."

Phillips raised and eyebrow at that. "Should be easy."

"Fury also said, be careful. The boy could be dangerous."

"How dangerous can a fifteen year old be?"

Hill rolled her eyes as she turned out the lights.

Peter stood at the base of May's grave staring at the letter in his hand then back at the headstone. Neither one providing answers. His spider senses kept flaring up but it was more like a buzz. An annoying buzz.

"What letter Aunt May?" He asked out loud but wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer.

The hairs on his arms started to stand up as his spidey senses took over. No longer a little buzz, this time it went full on. Looking to his right, he saw a man walking towards him slowly. He wore a suit and a tie with a pair of sunglasses even though the sun had set long time ago. He screamed federal.

As the man got closer, his spidey senses were screaming at him to run. Clenching the letter, he turned to face the man who had long stopped walking. Seconds later a woman came up. She took had dark hair but unlike the woman from before, this one was short and pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Peter?"

If the boy wasn't on alert by then, he sure was now. "Peter Parker?" The woman called.

"How do you know my name?" Peter demanded. The man snorted.

"Your face is all over the news."

Of course, Peter thought silently chastising himself.

"We don't want to hurt you," she said softly. Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny. Peter wanted to say but instead he opted to stay quiet.

"My name is Maria Hill. This is Johnny Phillips."

"What do you want?"

"We're here to take you someplace safe."

"Yeah where's that?"

"A place called S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter frowned as he looked down at the letter in his hand.

_Don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D_.

That's what the letter said. Looking back at the two adults in front of him. Panic set in him as he turned and ran. Phillips let out a string of curse words that would have made a sailor happy as the sound of feet hitting the ground reached Peter's ears.

Rushing into the trees, he looked around for a way to escape. The sound of the agents continued to grow closer.

Shooting a web into the air, he watched as it took hold of a tree and allowed for that to take him high into the air. Leaving the sound of the agents behind.

Maria Hill looked around the forest once more as Phillips stared at the boys tracks.

"They stop here, then they disappear," he announced.

"Tracks don't just disappear," Hill snapped.

"Maybe a little spider freak came and took the boy away. I mean he did have the letter from earlier." Hill released a sigh as she grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Fury. Someone has to tell him we lost the boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Fury glared at his phone. Agent Hill just called him to inform him that her and her partner lost the boy. "Send a lizard to do a man's job," he mumbled hotly. He stared at the file on the boy.

Peter Parker.

This boy would be the death of him. Not once had Nick Fury ever lost a target, but this child happen to be the first one. S.H.I.E.L.D had eyes on him up until a year ago when he went missing. Taken from his home by this Spiderman guy. A masked vigilante managed to sneak in and take a valuable target.

Slamming his fist down on the table in front of him. They needed to find this boy and fast. Who knows what he knows or what he can do. Staring once more at the file, he gave a sigh before grabbing it as the voice from earlier made its way to his head.

_You've never messed up a mission?_

"Damn," he grumbled.

Tony Stark sat staring absently at the TV in front of him. Some ridiculous show was playing only there to numb his mind. So it was natural that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. It wasn't until a figure stopped in front of him that he looked up. Standing before him was none other than Steve. His hair was styled in a disheveled manner, rather than the neat style he usually had.

"What are you doing up?" Steve asked.

Tony looked back at the TV and shrugged, not answering. The scientist heard the other man release a sigh before sitting down next to him.

"If your here to throw-" Tony started but was immediately cut off.

"I'm here to apologize."

Tony said nothing as he looked at the tv, while lifting a cup of scotch to his lips. Taking that as his cue to continue, Steve spoke softly. "I let my emotions get the best of me and I acted in a way that was not only unprofessional but completely uncalled for. So I do apologize for my actions towards you."

Tony remained quiet for a moment letting the air and the ball fall into him court. Steve waited patiently watching other man watch the tv.

"What about the Quinjet?"

Steve frowned for a moment trying to figure out what he was talking about before it hit him. He did smash his shield repeatedly into the jet. Licking his lips Steve replied, "Yes. I also apologize for that as well. I wasn't trying to damage it, I just needed to let go of some anger and it was the closest thing."

"We were surrounded by trees. You could have used one of those," Tony said as he took another sip.

"Yes. Again, I apologize."

Tony nodded his head before saying a simple word.

"Ok."

Another sip.

"Are we good?"

Another sip.

"Tony?"

Another sip.

"Stark?"

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay we're good?"

Tony drained the last of the scotch before looking at the hundred year old man.

"Okay."

Steve's eyebrows went in as he stared at the other man. "What does okay mean?"

Tony looked back at the tv as the commercial ended. "Shows back on."

Steve glanced at the tv with a frown before shaking his head. "Okay. Don't say I didn't try apologizing." Tony didn't answer. Steve shook his head once more as he stood and made his way to the gym.

Tony stared at the vacant spot before running a hand over his face. As if sensing his distress, his phone buzzed and the most beautiful face he has ever seen flashed on his screen. Picking it up, he pressed the green button allowing for that face to come to life.

"What are you doing up?" She asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well hello to you too," he said flashing his trademark Stark grin.

"Hi."

"In my defense you called me."

"I was going to leave a message. One you can listen to in the morning."

Glancing at his watch, he smirked. "It's one, so technically it is morning."

Her face set into a frown. "Tony, have you gone to sleep yet?"

"How's the meetings going?" He asked purposely avoiding the question. When she didn't answer he released a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Not tonight, Pepper."

"You just said it was morning," she pointed out. He leveled her with an unamused look but the moment she smiled his eyes just rolled. "How are things going? Has anyone died yet?"

"No. It's going as well as can be expected, I suppose. Fury benched us so we're kind of stuck together until further notice."

Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "Fury benched you? Like all of you? I thought you guys just got back into the field."

"Yeah well not anymore," he grumbled.

"What happened?"

"The guy we were supposed to being in alive kinda died. So Fury canned us."

She frowned and watched him closely. "That doesn't make sense. That's happened before right? You guys weren't benched then."

"He said this was out trial run to see if we can work together as a team. Apparently we failed."

Pepper blew out a deep breath. "Well how did the man die in the first place?"

Tony grew quiet as he looked up at the tv. After a moment of silence, she called his name. "I was saving Steve's ass and blasted at a group of men who were coming up behind him. Apparently I'm supposed to look before I blast now," he said darkly.

Realization crossed her face as she watched different emotions cross his before he settled on an indifferent one. "Tony, it's not your fault. You were trying to help."

"Try telling them that."

"Tony it's not your fault and if that can't see that then that's on them."

"Yeah. When are you coming home. Beds empty with you."

Noticing the end of the conversation, she went along with it. "I should be able to come back the day after tomorrow."

Tony let out a groan of despair. "So long. Ugh. Okay so what did you want to tell me?"

"Just when I should be home."

Tony nodded as he looked back at the tv as a news feed flashed across the screen, catching his interest. "Hey Pep, I got to go. Love you."

He hung up before she could answer, his eyes glued to the screen.

Another news report was playing about the incident that happened earlier. The one with Spiderman and the child, only this time a shaky video played. He watched as the vigilante squatted down and allowed the girl to climb on his back. Once she was situated, he shot a few webs at the government officials before looking to the side.

He shot his web in the air and took flight, leaving only the screams of the child to accompany the video of the cops cursing.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter looked around the dark tunnel as he allowed for his eyes to adjust. The only sound that made its way to his ears was the sound of water dripping from the pipes. He allowed for his feet to carry him forward, until he reached the open area. Despite the darkness, he could easily spot the outline of their bodies.

"All good guys, it's just me," he called out from behind his mask. Seconds later, he heard the click of a flashlight before the light hit his face. Bringing his hand up he shield his face.

"Oh good!" Savannah said as she removed the light and lit the candle that was next to her. He looked over all of them and sighed in relief as he saw Sarah huddled next to her brothers.

"Hey," he said plainly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sensing his mood, Savannah detached herself from her little brothers before making her way over.

"I know what your going to say," she started.

"Do you?"

"I shouldn't have allowed for Sarah to go up there alone."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mind reader?" His voice dropped with sarcasm causing Savannah to roll her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. She wouldn't stop crying and begging me to see her mother. I didn't know what to tell her. I told her to go just up to the alley and call for you. You always have a way of knowing when one of us is looking for you."

Peter remained quiet as he watched her, waiting for he to continue.

"I didn't know she was going to go all the way to the street. Honest, I didn't."

"You shouldn't have let her go in the first place. If you did, you should have went with her to make sure she stayed put. Someone saw her and called it in. She was almost taken back Savannah," Peter objected.

Savannah narrowed her eyes at him. "Well what do you expect me to do? I have like five other kids to look after. I can't be in two places at once." Her voice held a hint of venom as her narrowed eyes turned into a glare.

"I asked you if you were sure you wanted to do this. You said yes."

"I know that," she said as exasperation slipped into her voice.

"That means you have to keep an eye on all of them."

"Listen Spiderman, this may seem like an easy job for you but all these kids are fourteen and younger. They have pent up energy. They're like bombs waiting to explode. They need somewhere to go and run around."

Peter shook his head, already knowing where this was going. The same place it had been going for the past two months.

"No."

"If you would just-"

"No Savannah. When I found you guys I told you, no, I asked you are you sure. I told you that there would be little to no freedom. You all said yes."

"I understand that but-"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" He asked as he gestured around wildly.

Her eyes flashed as her glare seemed to grow in intensity. "Because that was over a year ago. These kids need sunlight. They need to be active. They need to be let out on occasions!" With every word, her voice grew until it echoed around the tunnel. The other children watched their exchange with wide and curious eyes. Never had they ever seen Spiderman and Savannah fight.

Peter released a frustrated sigh as he looked around the place. Darkness held onto every corner that wasn't lit by the small glow of the candle. It was wet and slightly cold. Definitely not a place for the kids to be sleeping. But it's the best he could do. Looking back at Savannah, he lifted his hands.

"I'm only one guy, Savannah. I can't transport six kids on my own from one point to the other. I don't have a way to do that safely."

"I get that, I do. But-"

"But what?"

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "How about this. You come up with a way to transport six kids all at once without getting caught, then I will. Until then, is there anything else you guys need?"

Hurt flashed in her eyes as she looked at him. Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly. "Yes, some more food and blankets. More candles, were almost out, batteries for the flashlight, some toys for them to play with since they can't go outside, and clothes. Theirs don't really fit that well anymore."

Peter nodded, taking note of everything that was said. "Okay, can you guys last until tomorrow?" Savannah nodded curtly.

"Okay, I'll be back then. Anything else?" Savannah shook her head but a small voice spoke up, one that Peter never heard before. It sounded high in pitch but also sounded like it was developing a deep bass.

"I want to go home."

Savannah and Peter both turned to see Jackson Smith standing there staring at them, while holding the hands of his brother and sister. Sarah peeked at Spiderman from behind her brother's leg.

Savannah groaned and looked at the boy. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," he protested. His voice cracked slightly.

Peter looked between both teenagers in confusion. "What's going on."

"I want to go home, but Savannah says we can't."

Peter and Jackson looked at Savannah who glared at the Smith boy. "We've wanted to go home for a while now."

Peter frowned as he looked between them again, but it was Savannah who spoke.

"He's just upset, he'll be fine. He's just-"

Understanding hit Peter like a brick. "Vannah, if they want to go that's their choice."

Savannah spun around and set her glare on the red, blue and black boy. "He's knowingly sending them back to that life. You say what they looked like when you first found them. They were all covered in bruises."

"Look, I don't agree with his decision, but I can't force them to stay."

"But you just said-"

"If they are staying, then you are in charge but the moment they say they want to go home, that's when our job is done."

"Besides any place is better than living in a tunnel," Jackson voiced. Savannah looked between the two boys as betrayal flashed in her eyes. Seconds later she stormed away and deeper into the tunnel.

Peter looked at Jackson. "I'm coming back tomorrow. If you still want to leave, I'll take you home."

Jackson nodded and watched as Spiderman left.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight bled through the room as the entire team sat at the dinner table staring at each other, attempting to come up with something to talk about. Bruce Banner thought it would be a good idea to come together and hash out the differences. So far that had been sitting there for the past hour, without a word being spoken between them.

"What's it going to take for you all to stop acting like children?" Bruce asked as he eyed them all. Tony sat playing with his phone, refusing to speak.

"If you can't come together as a team, then how is Fury supposed to give this team another chance?"

Silence.

"Oh for the love of God! Somebody say something!" Bruce shouted as he slammed his fist down on the counter. Everyone jumped as looked at him with caution. After a second a voice finally spoke up.

"What does 'Okay' mean?"

All eyes turned to Steve who stared at Tony. The genius looked at Steve, opening his mouth to say something but the dinging of the elevator drew their attention. All eyes fell on Nick Fury as he walked into the room. His eyes roamed for a second before landing on Steve.

"Captain, might I have a moment of your time?"

Steve stood and followed the eye patch into another room. Keeping the door cracked, Fury started. "You've managed to convince me, to give this team one more chance."

Steve frowned. "I thought you were going to come back in a couple of days."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want the mission?"

"No. I mean of course we do, I just-"

"Captain, this one is time sensitive. I suggest your team start as soon as possible." He held out the file.

Steve took it, nodding. "Is it HYDRA?"

Fury let a snort escape. "Not after that disaster. I'm handing the Hydra case off to someone else. This one is more closer to home, where I can keep an eye on you."

Steve opened the file frowning. "I'm confused."

"Need to know, Captain."

"Alright, but-"

"Time sensitive."

Steve wanted to argue, but his military side won over, so he nodded. Content, Fury exited the compound leaving a confused Steve Rogers in his wake.

Steve walked back to the table and to the expected stares of his teammates.

"So what did the eye patch have to say?" Tony asked.

"He's giving us another chance."

Cries of glee filled the room before Steve cleared his throat, commanding silence. "He's handing the Hydra case to someone else."

"What? Why?" Rhodes asked as he looked around clearly confused.

"He didn't say," Steve lied as he saw his team steal glares at Tony.

"I got a pretty good idea as to why," Clint mumbled.

"Enough. We were given a second chance and we're not going to mess it up." He held out the file to Tony who just stared at him.

"I don't like being handed things." So instead, Steve dropped it on the table and waited for everyone to get a look at it.

"Fury said it was time sensitive and a need to know, which apparently we don't need to know." Steve announced as he watched everyone's face twist into confusion. Natasha looked up at him with a blank expression.

"So our mission is to find a missing fifteen year old?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, he's been missing for a year."

"Why does the name sound familiar," Bucky asked as he looked at the file again.

"His face is plastered across every tv. He's part of the 'Foster Seven'. A group of kids that went missing a year ago," Clint explained.

Steve nodded as he stared down at the picture in his hand. "Kids name is Peter Parker."

A/N: I took a nap after two and woke up after five. So that means good news and bad news. Good news: You get three extra chapters. Bad news: I can't go to sleep now. I'm wide awake. Anyway, Happy reading! I also noticed that after I updated the first chapter since it couldn't be read, I forgot to add the Full summary again. When I get internet I will surely do that


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone who is following and favorited this, it means a lot. Happy reading!

"Peter Parker, age fifteen, went missing at the age of fourteen from his foster home," Steve started. The entire team sat in the briefing room at the compound, staring up at the screen where the picture was displayed for all to see. "He was in the custody of the Smith's after his aunt died. Apparently she was the only living relative."

"What happened to the kids parent's?" Rhodes asked as he scanned a copy of the file.

"Died in a plan crash when the kid was about five or six."

"Fucking shame," Clint voiced.

"Language."

"Why do we have to look for the kid? That's so boring," Tony whined.

Steve held his tongue band pushed forward, "He was in the care of Jack and Amy Smith. Homeschooled."

Natasha opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted. "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hey Clint, you have a boogy in your nose man."

Clint froze and slowly turned his head to the side. Standing on his shoulder was a small red man.

"Get off my shoulder before I flick you," Clint huffed in good nature. The red man waved once before running and jumping into the air, only to explode into a normal size human. His mask came off as he looked around with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a wave.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Steve asked in confusion.

"We got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D saying that there was a mission," a quiet voice said from the other side of the room. All heads turned to see Wanda and Vision standing in the doorway.

Scott spread his arms wide and looked around at all the uneasy faces in the room. "Looks like the band is getting back together." Tension filled the room as everyone eyed each other. "So what are we fighting? Aliens?"

"Fifteen year old kid," Bucky announced. Scott's eyes grew wide as he looked around.

"We have to fight a fifteen year old kid?"

"No, we have to find a fifteen year old kid. Have a seat," Steve said to the three newcomers before filling them in.

"His parents names were Richard and Mary Parker."

"What?" Tony said as he looked up in alarm. All eyes fell on the genius. "Did you just say Richard Parker?"

Glancing down at the file, Steve nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Um...yeah. Well we met once at a fundraiser. He was a scientist. Damn good one too." His voice trailed off with every word as the memory of the meeting flashed in front of his eyes.

_Tony Stark stood off to the side tugging at his tie as he took a sip from his glass. The alcohol burned his throat as it went down. _

_"Don't you think you've had enough?" A quiet voice asked. Tony turned his head and his eyes found Obadiah Stane. _

_"Define enough," Tony grumbled as he took another sip. _

_Stane mumbled something before standing straight and tall. "I need you to focus right now. You're about to make an important introduction." _

_Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he brought his glass to his lips but before he could take a sip, Obadiah took the glass and handed it to a random person. _

_"Hey," Tony protested. _

_Obadiah ignored him and put a wide smile on his face. Tony turned in the direction of the other man's gaze and found another man walking towards them. _

_His brown hair was neatly groomed but in certain places it threatened to stick up. Glasses framed his eyes as they roamed around before landing on the billionaire. A smile of his own came forth. _

_"That's Richard Parker. He currently works as a scientist for Oscorp. He's brilliant." Obadiah explained in a whisper. _

_"I know who he is," Tony mumbled. _

_"We need people like him." _

_"You've got me." _

_After a moment of hesitation, Obadiah spoke. "Yes, when you're not attached to some woman's hip." _

_Tony didn't object. _

_"So you want him on the team?" Tony asked. _

_"Absolutely. The man is brilliant!" _

_"Say no more," Tony said as he put on his classic Stark charm. "Richard," he called out and the man made his way over. _

_"Mr. Stark, it's nice to meet you." _

_"Mr. Stark is my father. Call me Tony." _

_"Okay Tony." _

_"I just wanted to personally tell you that I love your research on biogenetics." _

_Richard's eyes lit up at the praise. "Oh. Thank you." _

_"Hey it's no big deal. I know amazing talent when I see it." _

_Richard's smile grew. "Thanks, if only my boss could see that." _

_"Oh yes, you work for Oscorp, right?" When Richard nodee, Tony pretended to think. "How about you come work for me. I'll pay you double whatever Osborne is paying you." _

_"Really?" The man's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. _

_"Absolutely!" _

_Richard opened his mouth to speak but a woman rushed up to him. She glanced at Tony and Obadiah before looking at Richard. _

_"We need to go." _

_"Uh...this is my wife Mary. Mary, this is Tony Stark and…" _

_"Obadiah Stane." _

_"Yes, Stark and Stane." _

_Mary looked at the men and smiled politely. "Hello. I'm sorry but I need to take my husband away." Looking at her spouse she continued, "I just got a call from the babysitter. He's sick." Tony watched the confused look bon Richard's face turn into panic. _

_"Someone's sick?" _

_Richard nodded unable to speak allowing Mary to for him. "Yes, our son." Tony nodded. _

_"Well I won't keep you. Give it some thought Parker." Richard nodded and rushed off through the crowd. That was the first and last time Tony saw them, only to see on the news later on that night that a plane had crashed and no survivors were found. Three bodies were identified. One being the pilot and the other two Richard and Mary Parker._

"Tony!"

Tony jumped slightly looking around only to find everyone's eyes on him. "Yeah?"

"You good?"

"Yeah," he said as he waved away the concerned looks. Steve took that as his que to proceed. "Anyone-" he didn't get to finish as Scott raised his hands.

"How are we supposed to find this kid? Are supposed to just walk into town. Won't people get wind of the Avengers snooping around trying to find a lost kid? What about the police? We're not overstepping are we because I've spent some time in jail and it's not fun. Do the police even want our help? How about-"

"Scott, we get it!" Bucky snapped. Looking to his childhood friend Bucky raised an eyebrow. "He does have a point though. We may have been pardoned but that doesn't mean that people are going to trust us."

"We'll find a way," Steve vowed.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter sat on top of the building across the street from S.H.I.E.L.D, the only thing that covered him was the darkness of the night. The last couple of days were what lead him to his current position.

_Peter swung Jackson and his siblings one by one to the nearest police station. _

_"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" _

_Jackson nodded. "Yeah." _

_"Okay, you know the rules. I'm not going to help again. One time offer. If you walk through the station doors, you're going back into the system. I can't help you." _

_Jackson hesitated then nodded. Peter nodded as well. "Okay. Good luck." And with that, he swung away and watched as all three kids walked into the station. _

_He needed up back in the tunnels staring at a crying Savannah. _

_"Why did you do that? You know what's waiting for them when they go back into the system." _

_"It was their choice," Peter said for the millionth time. _

_"A stupid choice. You are supposed to be helping and you allow for them go-" _

_"I am helping! I help ever damn time, I go out and steal food for you. I'm risking a lot, the possibility of getting caught. What I'm not going to do is keep kids who don't want help. You always have a choice on if you want to stay. You know what life you might have in the system and you know what life will be like with me. It's your choice. It's thier choice!" Peter's voice raised in octaves with every word. _

_Savannah stared at the black spider on his chest as it rose and fell unevenly. Looking at the mask, she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" _

_"No you meant for me to feel guilty about something that I have no control over!" _

_"That's not true," and she truly sounded offended. Silence filled the tunnel as they stared at each other. It was a cough and a sneeze that caught their attention. All eyes fell on Gabriel. Savannah rushed over and placed her hand in his forehead. _

_"Is he sick?" Peter asked as he stared at the nine year old. Savannah ignored him and went over to a bag that was sitting against the wall where she pulled forward a bottle of nyquil. _

_"How long has he been sick?" Peter questioned. _

_"Maybe a day or two, I don't know, it's hard to tell time down here." _

_Peter ignored the snarkiness in her tone. "Where did you get the NyQuil?" _

_"The store." _

_Realization dawned on Peter as he watched the girl feed her brother the medicine. "You went above ground." _

_"My brothers sick, of course I did." _

_"Savannah-" _

_"Save it Spiderman. These two are my family. They're all I have left." Peter watched as she tucked a blanket around the two boys who laid down to go to sleep. Standing she walked back over to the vigilante. _

_She watches him watch her brothers as a question burned in her mind. "Can I ask you something?" _

_Peter looked at her, inviting her to go ahead. "We've known each other for a year and I know nothing about you." _

_"That's not a question." _

_"Right. I guess my question is, do you have family?" _

_The thought of May first came to mind causing his eyes to burn. She was his only family. "Uh…" he tried as he looked down. _

_"Peter," she whispered softly causing his head to pop up. Panic rose in his chest as his eyes widened behind the mask. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_Looking back at the two boys, she grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from them. Releasing his arm, she pulled something from her pocket. It was the white letter. The one he had been frantically searching for, for the past couple days. He managed to loose the paper after coming down here yesterday. _

_Snatching it out of her hands, he asked in a hard time, "Where did you get this?" _

_"The day Jackson announced he wanted to leave, as you left it dropped out of your bag. Don't worry nobody read it but me." _

_Peter rained silent as he absorbed the news. "You had no right." _

_"I know, but I was curious. I didn't mean any harm." _

_"Well, forget about it." _

_"Did you know?" Savannah asked ignoring his comment. _

_"Did I know what?" _

_"That Richard and Mary weren't your real parents." _

_After moment, Peter shook his head no. "What about this Vanessa person?" _

_"I don't know who she is." _

_Nodding, Savannah glanced at the boys who were now sleeping. "Are you going to find her?" _

_"I don't know where to start even if I wanted to." _

_"Why not start with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Peter stared at her, tilting his head to the side. "I know it says stay away but what if they have information on her?" _

_"The letter clearly says-" _

_"I know what it says, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."_

_"How do you propose I do that?" _

_Savannah shrugged. It's a government building so it's probably key card accessable. Get a key card." _

_"And from there?" _

_"I don't know, but do you want me to let you in on a secret?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. " I would give anything to know who my parents are."_

S.H.I.E.L.D sat in front of him, dark and mysterious looking. Peter watched as agents exited the building for the night before his eyes found a way to a window that was open. Once the coast was clear, he shot a web to the light pole before letting gravity take over.

The night air rushed past him as he landed on the wall just below the window. Crawling up quietly, he looked through to see an office. Sitting behind the desk was a familiar face. The same face he saw a couple of nights ago at the cemetery.

Agent Phillips.

The man had his head thrown back as a loud and thunderous snore escaped his lips. Glancing around once more, Peter pulled himself up and through the window, landing on the ground with a light thud. The sound of the snores continued as Peter stood and looked around.


	14. Chapter 14

The dark office was only lit by the small lamp that was on the desk. It casted shadows along the walls that watched as Peter quietly looked around the place. Agent Phillips key card sat on the corner of his desk along with his keys. Peter silently prayed to whoever was listening and thanked them.

As he reached for the card, something caught his eye. Sitting right next to the cars was a binder.

_S.H.I.E.L.D Manual for New Hires_

As if luck was on his side, Peter used his web to slide the binder over to him only to knock the lamp over.

Agent Phillips jumped as he woke from his slumber. Looking around, his eyes found Peter's...or rather the mask. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth and started reaching for the phone. Shooting a web, Peter webbed his hands and body to the chair.

Creeping forward like a predator to his prey, Peter leaned in to the man's ear.

"Where do you keep the files?"

Phillips I opened his mouth but Peter slapped a hand over it. "If you sound an alarm, I will push you out the window just like this."

Peter removed his hand and looked at the man. His heart thumped hard as his chest rose and fell while a look of fear flashed across his face. "Where do you keep the files?"

"We have files everywhere."

Peter narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Have you heard of anyone named Vanessa Foster?" Phillips left eye twitched before he shook his head.

"You're lying." Peter replied in an indifferent tone as he started to drag the chair and the man to the window.

Phillips struggled against the hard, sticky web, frantically as he eyed the window in terror. "Wait!"

Peter froze and looked down at the other. "Are you going to tell me what you know?"

"I don't know much. Honest. I know that Agent Hill mentioned a file in the office three doors down."

"Who's office?"

"Director Fury."

Peter nodded and walked towards the door. "What about me?"

Peter looked back at the man who had been struggling after being caught in his web. "Stay put." With that, Peter glanced up and down the empty hall before jogging down three doors. The door was cracked open as the moonlight bathed the room.

Ducking in quickly, Peter closed the door behind him. A soft click was all that was heard. The office for the most part was empty. No family photos adorned the walls. No plaques or diplomas either. All that was there was a large wooden desk with multiple folders spread out across it.

Taking one last look around, Peter went searching through the folders but instead of finding a folder for Vanessa Foster, Peter found a different one. One that look like it had been opened multiple time. The name on the folder held.

Peter B. Parker

Grabbing the folder, he started to open it but the sound of running feet caught his attention. "What's going on?" He heard a woman ask in a huffing tone.

"We have breach. Phillips is tied up in his office."

"Do we know who?"

"Phillips said Spiderman."

Panic started to set in a Peter stuffed the file in his suit before rushing to the window. He lifted the barrier between him and the outside world as the voices got closer.

Lifting his arm, he shot a web to a light pole only to have it miss by a few feet.

"Fuck! Come on!"

He tried again but the same thing happens. Looking back, he saw shadows in the window. Shooting once more, Peter watched as it fell a few feet away. Staring down at his web shooters, he saw they were almost out. Peter's spidey senses tingled

"Come on, please," his voice came out in a desperate way as he once again shot the web towards the pole. It attached and he almost cried out with joy as he jumped out the window. Just as Spiderman stood to jump, a figure watched bhim from the window.

The figure wore an eye patch and had a mean scowl on his face.

Days had passed and the team were no where close to solving the missing case of Peter Parker. The whole team sat in the compound waiting for the arrival of Fury.

"That is the dumbest idea ever!" Sam snapped.

"How?" Rhodes asked offended.

"Because, the kids was homeschooled?"

"Just because you were homeschooled doesn't mean that-"

"Enough!" Steve shouted as he looked around. "Your giving me a headache."

"You and me both Captain." Fury wasted no time in trying to make conversation. "A new development has happened in your mission."

"What is that? We've been working on this for a while and nothing has popped up," Natasha voiced.

"I'm bringing in a new member."

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's the new development?"

"Who is it?" Bruce asked.

"Someone who might be able to shred some light on where Mr. Parker is at."

"And that might be…" Wanda asked as she glanced around.

"You may have noticed a certain vigilante is connected to the missing children, including Peter Parker.

"You mean Spiderman?!" Scott asked as his eyes went wide.

Fury nodded. "Get Spiderman."

"And if he doesn't want to help us?" Sam asked.

"Bring him to me. I promise my last good eye after I get done talking to him, he will." All heads turned to one another.

"Bring me Spiderman."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyo so I'm back. Life just got busier. Classes started (senior year baby!) and I'm back to working part-time. I'll try to post as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who is sticking by this story!**

Peter stared at the file in front of him. His name printed neatly on the label. "What's that?" Seth asked as he squinted down at the object. Peter glanced at the six year old as the child sniffed and wiped at the snot that ran down his face.

"Um...nothing."

"Can I see it?"

Allowing the boy to simply "see" the folder mean it would be opened, something Peter avoided doing for the past few hours.

"Seth, buddy, why don't you go play with the toys Spiderman bought you? Gabriel, can you come and get Seth."

The nine year old huffed as he grabbed his little brothers hand and pulled him away, leaving Peter and Savannah alone.

"You know, you can stare at it all day but it's not going to solve any questions until you open it." She said softly.

"Who says I have questions?" Peter mumbled.

"You mean, you don't want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is so dangerous? You don't want to know who this Vanessa Foster is?"

Peter didn't even deny it. Of course he wanted to know. "What if I get more questions than answers?"

"Well, then you swing around on your webs until you find the answer. God, I sound like my grandma."

Peter cracked a smile at that.

"So…"

"Okay, I'm opening it."

Reaching down, he flipped the cover and came face to face with his face, or rather a photo of his face. Savannah picked it up and studied it closely before turning to look at the Spiderman mask.

"So is this what you look like?"

"I was younger then."

"But not much younger?"

Peter hesitated before nodding.

"Nice."

Clearing his throat, Peter picked up the next item and immediately his heart stopped. The handwriting was the same. The same as the one as the grocery list he was given every weekend. The same as the signatures on the bank statements when he would get dragged to the bank.

May's handwriting.

"Is that the letter that Vanessa mentioned?" Savannah asked as she leaned in closer.

"I think."

"How did S.H.I.E.L.D get their hands on it?"

"I don't know…" Peter said trailing off as he read the note.

_Peter, _

_First let me start off by saying Happy birthday! It's hard to believe that you are fifteen already. I am incredibly happy and proud of the young man you are growing up to be. Your parents and Uncle Ben would be proud as well. You're growing up so fast, I can hardly keep up. Now that you are being a man, I feel like you are old enough to know a few things. Let me begin by saying that despite what you are about to find out, your parent, Uncle Ben and I love you very much and wouldn't change a thing. We would do it all over again if it meant getting to raise you. _

_With that being said, I need to tell you that you were adopted as a baby. You were a couple days old in fact. Your birth mother's name is Vanessa Foster. I wasn't given much information on your birth father. Apparently, Vanessa was an agent of an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D who went off the "deep end" as I be heard most young kids say these days. S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to your parents, Richard and Mary, a couple days after you were born wanting to know if they would adopt you. _

_It was an odd request at the time but Mary had been having trouble becoming pregnant. How they got their sights set on your parents I don't know, but Richard and Mary agreed none the less. I know your probably wondering why am I telling you this now. Well a couple days ago, I was approached by Vanessa who claims that S.H.I.E.L.D took you from her. She claims she never gave you up. She wanted to see you. _

_I turned her away. Maybe for selfish reasons but I did. I explained to her that you didn't know, but she insisted. I still turned her away. She would follow you and watch you from afar, it got to the point where I had to threaten to call the authorities. I never saw her again. I'm sorry we never told you. I truly am. But if what Vanessa said is true, then S.H.I.E.L.D cannot be trusted. _

_As you grow into a man, I feel like it's my duty to prepare you for all the dangers of the world. So take this letter and take it to heart. I love you, Peter Parker. I have always been proud to be your aunt._

_Love, May_

Peter stared at the letter for a while not saying anything. The only sound that could be heard throughout the tunnel was the sound of frustrated sighing that erupted into arguing.

"I'll be back," Savannah said as she rushed over to her brothers who began to engage in a fist fight.

Peter placed the letter aside before continuing to look through the folder. His hands shook slightly as he lifted two birth certificates. One had his name printed neatly on it, listing Richard and Mary Parker as the parents. The other one belonged to a child called Baby Foster. This one listed Vanessa Foster as the mother and A1 as the father.

"Who's A1?"

Peter jumped slightly as he looked to see Savannah sitting next to him.

"Apparently my father," Peter said slowly as he looked between the two birth certificates.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. Peter ignored her as he continued to go through the folder. Baby photos and child-like drawlings greeted him. Until he got to the back and a woman stared back at him. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she stared very seriously at the camera. A no nonsense look was carved on her face. Despite all of that, a mischievous glint was captured in the brown pool that made up her eyes. A S.H.I.E.L.D jacket covered her frame while the logo for the same organization sat proudly in the back. Flipping the photo over Peter was greeted by three words.

Agent Vanessa Foster.

He stared at the woman in the photo again. His mother.

"She's pretty." Savannah said as she took the photo from him, studying it carefully.

Peter didn't respond. His mouth long went dry. The news and events that unfolded over the last couple days played on a continuous loop through his mind.

The letters.

The written confessions.

The folder.

The birth certificate.

The photo.

The lies.

"Spiderman," a small voice called out. Peter looked up to see the eyes of Seth.

"Yeah?"

"Are we leaving now?" He stared at the boy in confusion before it dawned on him. The whole reason he came down to the tunnel was to relocate the kids. Taking one last look at the items before him, he nodded.

"Yes, gather your things." The boy nodded and ran off. Savannah handed the photo back before standing as well.

"Where will we go?"

"There's an abandoned building not far from here. You guys should be safe for a couple days." Peter replied as he shoved the folder and all its contents into his bookbag.

"How will we get there?"

"I'm going to take you one at a time."

"Won't the police notice?"

"I'll take a different route each time. Don't worry." And that's exactly what he did.

"Spiderman," Savannah called out after Peter dropped her off on the porch. He turned his head slightly, his back still to her. Seeing she had his attention, she continued. "What are you going to do about this Vanessa Foster and A1?"

Peter thought for a moment. His gut screamed the answer at him but the thought of doing what his gut suggested scared him. He curled his fingers into a fist as he took a steady breath. Then before his brain could catch up, his mouth betrayed him.

"I'm going to find Vanessa and get some answers."

With that he crawled up on the roof, overlooking New York.

"I'm going to find my birth mother," he mumbled to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Spiderman swung away from the school as the alarm sounded. His newly fill web shooters attached securely on his wrist. The webs shot from their confinement and landed with a thwap on their target. In the distance, the mutant could hear the police sirens as they waited, getting closer to Midtown High. No doubt they would discover the open door and science equipment laying around the classroom he just used.

The hot summer wind rushed past him as he shot another web in the direction he was going. Watching as his white creation stuck to the pole just ahead, he smiled slightly.

Angling his body just right, he waited until the very last moment before he allowed the momentum of his swing to throw him into the air. As his body took flight, the back of his neck started to tingle. The hair standing up on their ends. His entire body screaming at him. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the persistent tingling, which was steadily getting worse. Shooting another web towards a building, he held on tight as it hit his mark.

Suddenly a whistling sliced through the air as something went straight through his web, snapping it before disappearing. Spiderman was no longer flying but falling. A whirling sound, kind of like a high pitched motor reached his ears as a red and gold robot came into view above him.

Flipping his body over, he saw the ground rush at him. Shooting out a web quickly he held on tight was the web guided him back into the air, his feet gently swiping the ground. Back in the air, he didn't hesitate to shoot another web. The sound of something slicing through the air reached his ears again but just as he looked up, the object sliced through his web, causing him once again to fall. Looking around desperately, he searched for something to grab onto but nothing appeared and the next thing he knew, Spiderman hit the ground.

Dust danced in the air as his breath escaped him to join in the dusts festivities. The sound of footsteps became known and grew closer.

"Shit Hawkeye! You couldn't wait until he was closer to the ground?" Someone said in what appeared to be in exasperation

"Language," someone grumbled.

"At least I waited until he was over a roof." Another voice exclaimed, sounding slightly offended.

Silence filled the air as the sound of feet stopped. His spidey senses were still screaming at him as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"Is he dead?"

A pair of robot feet came to a stop in front of his eyes before one disappeared and something pressed against his arm, forcing his body sideways. The stars came into view, replacing the dust he was just watching.

Air rushed into his burning lungs causing Spiderman suck it in quickly, only to end up coughing.

"Nope, very much alive."

Spiderman tried to sit up, but ended up falling backwards on the ground. A face appeared above his. A mask, no half a mask stared back down at him. The blue only covered his whole head except the nose and mouth region. A large white "A" sat on his forehead. The man with the A, kneeled down next to him and reached for Spiderman's shoulders.

Spiderman, still coughing, batted his hand away.

"You need to sit up. You won't get any air down there," the man ordered. Ignoring the man, Spiderman turned away from the stars and back to the ground where the dust stopped their dance. Placing both hands on the ground, Spiderman tried to stand to his feet. A hand grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, but the boy in red jerked away.

"I'm trying to help you up."

_Come on Spiderman_, he thought to himself as he got his feet under him. Slowly the ground for smaller as he stood to his feet. Placing his hands on his knees, he waited for the coughing to subside. Once he was able to get a lung full of clean air, he stood and turned around with a glare.

"What the hell-" the words died on the man's lips as he saw who stood in front of him. Standing in front of him was none other than the Avengers, well some of them. Closet to him was Captain America. His face twisted in concern. Behind him stood Hawkeye, his bow rested in his hand by his side. Next to him stood a woman with blazing red hair and a scowl on her face. Black Widow, his brain told him. Her eyebrows raised as she stared at him.

Spiderman fought the urge to shrink away from her piercing gaze. The sound of metal shifting caught his attention. Standing on the other side of her was none other than Iron Man. If the robot was here than that means under all of that stood Tony Stark.

"Are you alright?" Captain America asked as he looked at him.

Spiderman opened his mouth to respond but found that they words wouldn't come. He's standing in front of the freaking Avengers!

"Son?"

"You're the Avengers," he whispered as he looked at all of them again.

A snort filled the air as a voice came out of the tin can that was Iron Man.

"Obviously."

"Are you alright?" Captain America asked again as he stepped closer to him. Without warning, Spiderman backed up. The first Avenger raised his hand to show that he wasn't a threat.

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Hawkeye replied as he shifted his how to another hand.

Spiderman frowned under his mask. "Why?" Then it dawned on him. "Wait did the cops send you?! What the fuck!"

Captain America frowned at the language that came out of the mutants mouth but before he could say anything the Black Widow snorted. "Why would the police send us? We don't work for the police."

"Then why are you looking for me?" Spiderman asked even more confused.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants to talk to you and we've been tasked with bringing you in." Spiderman's body grew stiff. "So do us all a favor and come quietly," Iron Man said as if he were bored.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

_Don't trust S H.I.E.L.D _

_S.H.I.E.L.D cannot be trusted. _

Both of the sentences from two separate letters immediately came to mind. The folder flashed before Spiderman's eyes and fear seized his heart. Taking a step back, Spiderman shook his head. "No way man."

"You don't want to do that. It will not end well for you," Black Widow said calmly.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with me?" Spiderman asked as he continued to back up.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, come back over here," Hawkeye called.

Spiderman shook his head before deciding to finally follow his spidey sense. He turned and ran to the edge of the room. Footsteps thundered behind him followed by the sound of Iron Man taking flight.

"Stop!" Captain America shouted as Spiderman leaped off the roof and became airborne. Landing on a light pole, Spiderman looked up to see Iron Man hovering right above him. A brief moment of awe filled his body as he stared up at the man/machine that decorated the walls in his bedroom back with his aunt.

"Stand down," the metallic voice said. Nodding Spiderman held his hands up in the air, in a surrendering fashion as the robot came closer. When he was close enough, Spiderman flipped his hands and shot thick line of web at the machine. Iron Man gave a shout as he started falling, leaving a thick line of smoke in his wake.

His body started tingling heavily on the left causing Spiderman to drop from the pole and start falling with style (A/N: Yes, I just gave you a Toy Story reference... you're welcome) nearly missing the arrow that flew over his head. Completing one flip, he landed gracefully on the ground next to Iron Man. Looking up, he saw the other Avengers staring down at him.

Hawkeye and Black Widow disappeared and the faint sound of a door closing reached Peter's ears. They were no doubt on their way down. Glancing up at the roof, he saw Captain America still staring down at him. Spiderman stood straight and tall like a soldier and gave the Captain a salute. Dropping his hand, he shot a web and swung away just as the two friends burst through the door. Hawkeye aimed his arrow but before he could release it, Spiderman rounded the corner, disappearing from sight.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been obsessively search for a fanfic that I read a while ago and still can't find it. So I'm asking for help. I don't remember what it was about but Peter had to get use to the spotlight. He and Tony were in front of the paparazzi and Peter wore sunglasses like Tony. A reporter asked if Peter was Tony's son and Tony said something along the lines of Basically. And Peter was like he didn't confirm or deny. I think people thought they were father and son or something. I know there's not much to go on..which might be why I can't find it… **

**If you know what it is can you please tell me? Thanks in advance. Btw: I'm hopeful going to finally get the internet in my apartment so I will be able to properly post and get the full summary uploaded into Chapter 1.**


	17. Chapter 17

Captain America stood in the compound in front of his teammates, taking off his helmet (A/N: I swear I don't know what that thing is called. Helmet or mask?), transforming from Captain to Steve in one quick motion. Tossing it on the table, he stared at the large white A, avoiding the accusing looks of his teammates.

"What the hell was that out there?" Came the angry but controlled voice of Tony Stark. Finally free of his armor, he stood against the wall glaring daggers at the other man. Looking up, Steve saw everyone staring at him. Some with anger and others with confusion. Releasing a sigh, Steve sat down in the chair to his right. Running a hand through his hands, he shook his head.

"Um...hello? Anyone home?" Tony called to him.

"Yes boss. Most of the Avengers are in the building. Specifically the same room as you. Mr. Barton is approximately two feet from you to your right. Ms. Romanoff is-"

"I can see that Friday," Tony snapped as he sent an annoyed look up to the ceiling. Looking back at the blonde haired man in the chair, he repeated his first question. When Steve didn't respond, he threw a hand up in the air. "You had him right there and you let him go."

"Yeah Steve, I hate to say this but I agree with Tony on this one," Clint said slowly and the scientist turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the look, Clint looked at his team leader. "You had Spiderman right in front of you. You could have grabbed him, we could have brought him in and Fury wouldn't be in his way over here to yell at us again."

"And why would Fury be heading over here to yell at us?" Tony wondered out loud. Before anyone could answer, he provided the answer himself. "Oh yeah, because we failed another simple mission. All we had to do is grab the guy and bring him in."

"Tony, maybe we should allow Steve to explain," Natasha said evenly.

Tony shook his head, his face twisted in annoyance. "Last time we had a mission like this, everyone was all up in arms because I didn't see Naki before I went blasting. Capsules here has the guy in front of him and he just let the guy go!"

"Kid." Steve said quietly. All eyes fell on him. He looked at everyone around the room before standing up again.

"Excuse me?"

"Spiderman is a kid. You could hear it in his voice?"

Natasha nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'd say he's possibly in high school. Judging by his height and all. Plus he did seem pretty star stuck like most kids."

"Wait am I missing something?" Rhodes asked as he looked around at the four Avengers that just returned.

"Spiderman is a kid?" Sam asked with the rise of an eyebrow. Steve nodded. Bucky looked around the room with a neutral face but his eyes narrowed in worry.

"What the hell does S.H.I.E.L.D want with a kid?"

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "Maybe It has something to do with this Parker kid." The elevator dinged causing all to look towards it. Fury came strolling out, his face calm. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Steve.

Standing the first Avenger stood and faced the man head on. "What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with the kid?"

"I already told you that is need to know Captain and you don't need-"

"Not Parker," Tony interrupted. "Spiderman."

"That's classified," Fury said as if he were explaining the sky was blue.

"No. You don't get to have us haul in a child and not tell us why," Steve said firmly.

Nick rested his eyes on the man before speaking in a low tone. "Is that why you let him get away, Captain?"

"Yes, because I refuse to allow a child to be taken into custody for reasons I don't know of."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the old man," Tony said as he leveled Fury with a look. Neither man spoke before Fury ran a hand over his bald head.

"Have any of you seen the news lately?" When he got multiple nods of confirmation, Fury continued, "This Spiderboy-"

"Spiderman," Steve corrected.

"He's not a man though," Tony pointed out.

"You act like a child but we still call you Iron Man," Natasha pointed out with a smirk.

Tony looked at her with a smile. "You sound like Pepper-"

"Can we focus?" Steve asked as he stared at them. They both went quiet as Steve turned back to the director. "Continue."

"This Spider-person knows where Peter Parker is. If you bring him in, he might be able to tell us where the boy is."

"He's not going to come in," Clint voiced. "The guy, kid, whatever. Spidey seemed a little spooked when we mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D."

Fury released a frustrated sigh. "Damn," he mumbled. After a few seconds of silence, he made a manilla folder appear. Holding it out to Steve, he spoke. His tone no longer accusing but almost tired. "Find him, hand him this and give him a day to decide if he's going to help us."

Steve took the folder and went to open it but stopped at the voice of the director. "For his eyes only." Nodding, he let the folder rest by his side.

"We need this spider guy. We need to find Parker and we need to find him now. I've got a few higher ups breathing downy neck."

"So this goes higher than S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bucky asked. All eyes rested on Director Fury.

"Yes, it does."

Tony looked up at that. Narrowing his eyes, he sucked on his cheek. "Now I'm interested. What does the government want with a fifteen year old boy?"

"Classified," Fury said once more. Looking around at the Avengers, he said two words before leaving the room. "Find him."

Silence blanketed the room long after the elevator doors closed behind Fury. It was Tony who broke the silence. "Are you going to open the thing or not?"

Steve looked at him as if he just gave birth. "Fury just said it was for Spiderman's eyes only. So no."

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Now is not the time to be following rules Stevie. The government wants this Parker kid and if this Spider guy is supposed to lead us to him we need to know what we're dealing with."

"No."

"God, I forgot how morally righteous you are."

"And least one of us is," Steve shot back.

"Would you rather go in without knowing what we're dealing with? Risk the chance of getting hurt?" Tony questioned with his eyebrows pushed down and a clenched jaw.

Steve ran a hand over his face. "No Tony."

"Exactly, so that's why we-"

"No. I meant no we're not looking in the file." Everyone looked back and forth between the two team leaders as if they were watching a tennis match. The ball was currently in Tony's court. The scientist took a deep breath before throwing his hands up. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out the elevator dinged. All eyes turned towards it and a redhead walked through.

"Tony, have you seen- Sorry I didn't know you had company."

A chorus of hey's lifted into the air. Tony looked at her and immediately the tension in his body slowly started going away. "Have I seen what?"

Pepper waved at everyone before looking at him. "It's all over the news. Someone managed to get a video of Spiderman webbing you up and then escaping. The public is in a panic. I have the media blowing up my phone."

"Friday, turn the news on." Seconds later the dark screen lit up and once again a shaky video played before them. Despite the shaking, the picture was clear. The news anchors voice floated out of the screen.

_"The Avengers were pardoned but it doesn't look like everyone is on board with this ruling. Spiderman, the vigilante and what some are calling New York's new guardian angel, can be seen taking down Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. The altercation happened a few hours ago. A witness captured the incident on camera and sent it to our news team. The public has many questions. Tony Stark could not be reached for comments and neither could his finance and CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts."_

"This video has been uploaded to social media and has been viewed over 100 million times already. People are commenting on the video as well," Pepper explained. Tony ran a hand over his face as he and the rest of the Avengers pulled out their phones to pull up the video.

Sam snorted as he read a comment. "Spiderman delivering Justice to the Avengers. They deserve it."

"We need to get ahead of this. If the people think that this guy is better suited to protect them then-" Bruce started to say for the first time.

"Yeah, I know. What the hell are we supposed to say to the press. Hey sorry, this Spider-guy is out of his mind. Pay him no mind." Tony questioned as he looked around.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and say that and see if this kid helps us. Even with that file in Steve's hand, if we go out there and accuse him of something he'll swing away without a backwards look."

"We could say that he's working with us," Rhodes said evenly.

"But he's not, and what if he doesn't want to."

"Well whatever you're going to do it needs to happen soon. The more we allow this to wait, the more the press and the public will feed into this whole Spiderman bringing justice to the Avengers nonsense. It's not a good look for you and not for Stark Industries either." Pepper announced watching the stress spread across Tony's face.

Steve looked down at the folder in his hand before looking up. "Hold off on the media."

Tony spun around and gave the man an amused look. "Did the ice damage your eardrums? Did you not just hear what she said?"

"I heard what she said. Just hold off on the media for a while."

"For how long? If I hold off, I need to be able to give them a timeline on when to expect something," Pepper said politely.

Running a hand through his hair, Steve thought about it for a moment. "A couple of days."

"I can give you four days."

"That works."

"Okay," she said as she pulled out her phone and walked away. Steve nodded as he put his helmet on and grabbed his shield, before he walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going now?" Natasha asked. Steve stepped in the elevator and held up the folder.

"I'm going to catch a Spider."

A/N: I have internet now and have updated chapter 1 to include full summary.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain America stood on the roof overlooking New York. He was given four days by Pepper and wasted two already. Well to the team it was a waste but to the soldier it made sense. He spent two days standing on top of different roofs looking for the masked vigilante. The first day proved to be useless and the second one as well until that night fall. Before his eyes, a red, black and blue body was swinging through the busy night air.

Only he wasn't alone. Attached to his back was the body of a young boy. The child clung to Spiderman's neck as they swung. He watched as the web flung them into the air and Spiderman let go allowing them to fall. Rushing to the side of the roof, the Avenger held his breath as Spiderman shot another web, allowing for him to swing back into the open air.

Releasing his breath, Captain America ran a hand over his face. Rushing to the door, he started on his way in the direction the webs were hanging.

* * *

Spiderman stood on the rooftop watching as Savannah and her brothers dropped into the tunnels where he just relocated them. Reaching up, he rubbed his chest where they clung to him. You'd think by now he was use to the treatment but sadly no.

As the last child vanished from sight, he released a sigh and turned to leave the area before someone reported his presence. Only as the boy turned, his vision became clouded with little black dots. His body suddenly became heavy and the world seemed to tip. Despite his body feeling heavy, he knew the feeling of himself falling.

His vision cleared just as the ground came into view, and just as his face was about to hit the ground a pair of strong hands grabbed him, holding him steady.

"Easy," a familiar voice said.

As the feeling went away, Spiderman was pulled back on his feet. Turning to thank the person who caught him his vocal cords stopped working. Standing in front of him was Captain America. Decked out in his uniform, as if he were straight out of a comic book. Part of him wanted to ask for the man's autograph but another part of him, a larger part started yelling at him to get away.

He slowly started to back away from the man who worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. The soldier held up his hands in a non-threatening manner as he opened his mouth. Only his words didn't come out the sound of an engine filled the sky followed by the sound of metal hitting concrete. Moments later his spidey senses started going off.

_Gee, thanks_, he thought as he turned around to be greeted by the sight of Tony Stark stepping out of his suit. He stared at the boy with a curious expression before his eyes wandered behind the vigilante.

"What are you doing here?" Captain America asked. Spiderman turned only to find the man staring at Stark.

Tony shrugged. "It's been two days. We decided that you might need some back up."

"The others?"

"Back at the compound. I unfortunately drew the short stick." Silence greeted them as the Captain processed the new information. Tony's eyes fell on the masked boy who stood still under his gaze. "So you're him, huh? Spiderboy?"

"Spiderman," the vigilante automatically corrected. The scientist raised an amused eyebrow as he looked him over from head to toe.

"And you fight crime, in those pajamas?"

"They're not pajamas," Spiderman scoffed.

"Right," he said as he walked closer to the boy. Spiderman backed up causing the man to stop. "You're really jumpy for a spider."

"I don't trust you," the child put simply.

"We don't want to cause you any harm. We just want to talk," Captain America stated. Shaking his head, Spiderman turned to shoot a web to the nearest post but stopped when a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him back. He started to pull his arm away but the man's grip was tight and unyielding.

"Hold on a second, we want to talk to you." Tony explained.

"We have nothing to talk about," Spiderman said as he once again tried to pull his arm away.

"Jesus kid, do you have ants in your pants?"

"Let me go!"

"Tony let him go."

"Why so he can run again?"

"How are we supposed to get him to trust us if we hold him against his will?" the captain pointed out. Tony seemed to hesitate before releasing him, but not before he gave the boy a warning. "Stay put."

Just to show that he wasn't intimidated, the boy yanked his arm away. Tony leveled him with a look that made the boy under the mask want to shift and look away, but he forced himself to remain still.

"Okay, we obviously started off on the wrong foot," Captain America announced as he moves forward to stand next to Tony. "My name is Steve, what's yours?"

"Spiderman."

The man with the A on his forehead hesitated before nodding. "Okay, Spiderman. Listen, just give us a few minutes, I promise we just want to talk."

"Yeah you have a funny way of showing it. If you wanted to talk, you wouldn't need an ambush."

"We aren't trying to ambush you," Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah well what do you want? Some of us are busy."

"We are on a mission and would like your help."

"No thanks. In case you haven't realized, I'm not exactly the most popular guy right now."

"Really kid, anyone would jump at an opportunity to work with the Avengers," Tony voiced in disbelief.

"Then you won't have trouble finding someone else." With that Spiderman turned to leave but Tony's voice caught his attention making him freeze.

"Peter Parker."

Spiderman turned around and saw the two men looking at him. "Excuse me?"

"Peter Parker, do you know him?"

"N-No."

"Really cause the way you froze when I said his name would suggest that you do."

"He's not in any trouble," Captain America pointed out. "We just need to find him."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with him?" The boy asked, silently cursing the way his voice cracked. The men shared a glance before looking back at him. "You don't know?"

They both shook their heads and a snort escaped Spiderman's mouth. "No way. I'm not helping you and you don't even know why S.H.I.E.L.D wants him."

"We work for S.H.I.E.L.D," Captain America pointed out.

"So."

The Captain looked Spiderman up and down before he pulled forth a folder out and held it up. "Here."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I was just told to give this to you." Hesitating for a moment, Spiderman took the folder and opened it. What he saw next caused him to freeze. Staring up at him was a black and white photo of him walking down a hallway. Not any hallway, but the one at S.H.I.E.L.D. A sticky note attached to the photo had six words written on it.

_Help us or we arrest you._


	19. Chapter 19

Spiderman stared at the photo and the note. Fear seized his heart as he played that day over and over in his head. Silently chastising himself for not checking to see if there were any cameras. Looking up at the two men, he saw them staring at him with curious expressions.

Taking a deep breath, Spiderman squared his shoulders and nodded. "Fine. I'll help you."

The men looked at each other, shocked for a second before Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, why's that?"

Shrugging his shoulders the boy replied, "Change of heart."

"Right. What's in the folder?"

"Nothing."

"Sure about that?"

Captain America saw the younger boy tense up. "It's fine, you don't have to tell us. We won't ask about it anymore. Right Tony?"

"Speak for yourself, Spangles."

The man in the red, white and blue turned to the scientist and lowered his voice. Had it not been for his super hearing, Spiderman wouldn't have been able to hear what was said.

"We need his help. He already doesn't trust us. If we keep asking about the folder, then-"

"I get it. I'm not stupid." Tony snapped.

"I never said you were."

Taking a deep breath, Tony looked over the other man's shoulder. "Kid come here," he called. When he didn't move the older man rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you. Now come here."

Seconds passed before the boy walked over. Once he was within arms length, Tony stared at him from head to toe as if he were silently measuring his qualifications. "We're going back to the compound, and your coming with us."

"Wait you mean like now?"

"Obviously. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just–well the thing is–I kinda have something to do first."

"What?"

"Um–I can't tell you." The image of his aunt's grave burned in his brain leaving behind a lump in his throat.

Tony narrowed his eyes before they rolled. "I'll be waiting on the roof of the old Avengers tower. You show up there when you get done doing whatever it is that you do."

"Why would I need to–"

"Do you know where the compound is?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Spiderman nodded. Captain America turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks son."

"I'm not your son," Spiderman said instantly. The older man nodded before offering up an apology. Tony stepped back into his suit and allowed for the metal to close around him, taking him from regular Tony Stark to Iron Man in only a few seconds.

"Old tower kid. Don't keep me waiting long. My fiance is back in town, if you know what I mean." It was Captain Americas turn to roll his eyes.

"Tony not in front of the kid," he chastised. Spiderman frowned at that.

The metal man snorted. "I'm sure the kid go to a school. Besides kids today appear to be having babies at the age of two. I'm sure he's heard worse."

"Still."

"Alright. Go do whatever it is that you are going to do. Remember old tower." With that his suit took to the sky leaving Spiderman and Captain America alone. When the older man turned to him, Spiderman said the first words that flew out of his mouth.

"Is it true that you and the other Avengers were pardoned?"

The captain froze before nodding. "Yes."

The kid nodded before turning to the edge of the roof and throwing himself off of it. He circled the area for a bit to make sure that nobody was watching before he jumped down into the tunnels allowing for the darkness to engulf him.

Slowly his eyes adjusted as he made his way to the light. When he broke through, he slowed to a stop. Laying on the ground was Savannah and her brothers. All sleeping closely together, allowing for their body heat to warm the others. He crept over softly before placing a hand on her shoulder. Shaking her softly, he waited for her to open her eyes.

"Spiderman? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Shhh. No everything is fine. I just came to tell you I might not be around for a while." She sat up at that before untangling herself from her brothers. He helped her up before they walked a little ways away.

"Why did something happen? Did the police almost catch you?"

"No, I honestly think they are giving up," he said with a chuckle.

"Then what?"

"I got a visit from Captain America and Iron Man. They want me to help them find someone."

"Who?"

"Peter Parker."

She stared at him for a moment before a light giggle escaped her lips. "So you have to go help the Avengers find yourself?"

"Basically."

"How are you going to do that?"

Spiderman didn't respond for a second, as he seemed to think about it. Finally after the sounds of snoring became loud, he gave her an answer. "I'm going to lead them on a wild goose chase until I can trust that their intentions are good."

She nodded at that. "You also need to see what they know about A1."

Shaking his head he responded, "I can't worry about that right now. I need to keep Peter-myself-safe. I need to figure out what they want with him."

"You need to do both."

"No-"

"Yes, you deserve a family Peter and if they can point you in the right direction then all the better. Make them help you. It's only fair."

He stared into her eyes from behind the mask and saw a look of determination. "Fine."

A smile of victory graced her face.

"Will you guys be fine without me for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, if needed, I can sneak to a store and steal something at night."

"Okay, just remember to remain hidden."

She nodded before she started sucking on her bottom lip. Then without notice she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Be careful."

"Always."

They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. "Get some sleep."

She nodded and watched as he walked away. "Be careful," she called to him.

His light laughter filled the tunnel. "Go to sleep Savannah."

* * *

Spiderman stood in front of May's grave, tombstone. It's grey Stony structure did nothing to ease his racing mind.

"I know it's stupid, May but I don't have a choice. It's either that or get arrested. If I get arrested then I can't look after Savannah and her brothers." The wind blew as if she were responding. Only problem is, he didn't know what she was saying.

The wind blew again causing a sound to travel to him. It was the sound of rustling leaves to his left and the sudden tingle of his spidey senses that told him he was being watched.

Glancing up, he half expected to see an Avenger but was supposed to see the same woman from the other day. The one who chased him and Sarah out of the cemetery. She stood a few feet away staring at him from behind a pair of sunglasses. A hood was pulled up over her head as she turned it slightly from side to side as if she were surveying the area. Turning her head back to him, she took a step forward. Spiderman took a step back causing her to stop.

Holding up a hand, she spoke in a soft tone. "Please. I need help."

The three words made the boy in red and blue freeze. Sensing that she had his attention, she came forward slowly until she was a few feet in front of him. Glancing around once more, she took off the sunglasses and looked at him.

Spiderman froze, or rather the boy underneath. The pair of brown eyes that gazed at his mask, sent a shockwave through him. The woman before him looked slightly older than the one in the picture that was safely tucked away. Her gaze softened as the silence between them grew.

"You know who I am?" She asked quietly. Spiderman nodded. "My name is Vanessa Foster. I need your help finding my son. His name is Peter Parker."


	20. Chapter 20

Vanessa stared at the masked vigilante in front of her. He stood still as if he were frozen at the sight of her. As if the mere sight of her caused him to turn to stone. Holding up her hands, she gave him a pleading look.

She watched as he seemed to swallow before speaking, "Is he lost?"

"Yes. He went missing sometime last year." He turned his back and she rushed forward. "Please. Help me. That's what you do right?"

He stopped walking but didn't turn. Seeing she was making headway, she continued, "You help people. Even though you're wanted by the police. I saw you earlier. You were with that little girl. I saw her on the news. She was one of the missing children."

He turned slowly leaving his masked gaze upon her. "Please. I really need to find him, he's in danger."

"What do you mean?" Confusion filled Spiderman's voice making it crack slight. Upon hearing the change in pitch with his speech, her gaze softened even more.

"How old are you?"

"What do you mean he's in danger?"

Avoiding the question, he must be really young, Vanessa thought as she looked him up and down. Focus. You need him to find the boy.

"There's are people after him. S.H.I.E.L.D and another organization by the name of HYDRA."

"Why?"

She pursed her lips. Everything in her training told her not to reveal too much. "Are you going to help me?"

He remained silent. The night air rushed between them as she waited. Finally, after it was clear he wasn't going to answer, she huffed and turned on her heels.

"They asked me to help," his voice said in a rush as if he just blurted out the information. Turning back to him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who asked you to do what?"

"The Avengers asked me to help them find Peter. I said yes."

Vanessa took many alarming steps towards him causing the boy to stumble back in a very ungrateful like way. Coming to a stop, she held her hands up. "Sorry, but you can't help them."

"You could have said that from over there," he mumbled.

"Please don't help them. I don't want anything to happen to Peter."

"I don't have a choice. They have something on me."

"What?"

"I snuck into S.H.I.E.L.D and stole a file. They have me on camera. They said if I don't help then they would arrest me."

Vanessa looked at him with disapproval and watched as he squirmed slightly. "Did they tell you what they wanted with him?" Spiderman shook his head no.

Releasing a sigh, she ran a hand over her face. "Can you find out and let me know."

"Why don't you go ask them?"

"If they found out that I'm looking for him, they will surely try and stop me."

"I won't tell them what's going on if it makes you feel better."

She seemed to think a moment. "Do you think that you can spy on them and let me know what's going on?"

"I don't know you nor do I trust you."

"Please. Peter is my son. S.H.I.E.L.D took him from me at birth. They are dangerous. I want nothing but the best for him." She watches as he fidgeted under her gaze.

"Please?" she tried again.

He released a sigh before nodding slowly. "I'll spy on them for you. We would need to find a better place to meet though."

"I have a cabin in the woods."

"Hell no. I've seen that movie!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do you have a better location?"

"No."

"Okay then my cabin it is." He groaned before nodding.

"I got to go, they're expecting me."

She nodded viciously. "Thank you!"

He waved away her gratitude. As she turned his voice rose once more. "Who's A1?"

Vanessa froze before looking at him with wide eyes. "The file you stole was Peter's?"

"Yes."

Holding her breath for a second, she released it. She opened her mouth to respond but the trees rustled. "I have to go before someone sees me. They might be following you." With that she ran off.


	21. Chapter 21

Spiderman stood on the roof across the street from the old Avengers tower looking down at the red and gold armor leaning against the wall. Occasionally it would pace as if the man inside had been waiting ten years rather than the one that he had. The human spider could hear the voice floating from the tin can. It was full of annoyance.

"Any sign of the kid yet, Friday?"

"Yes sir, Spiderman is on the roof across the street from you. He has been standing there for five minutes."

The metal head swiveled in his direction before a hand lifted and waved him forward. "Now or never," he said to himself before shooting a web and swinging down to land in front of the older man.

"You're late," were the first words that had been exchanged between them.

"Technically, I never said when I would be back. I said I have something to do first. I never said how long I was gonna be."

The helmet stared down at him and Spiderman could picture the scientist glaring at him from behind it. Somehow it didn't hold as much heat as if he were actually staring at him. "Nobody likes a smart ass."

"Really? Why do I have a feeling that nobody likes you very much," Spiderman said innocently.

"You got spunk kid, I'll give you that," he said with what sounded like a hint of laughter in his voice. Spiderman smiles from behind his mask. "Let's go before the cap sends the calvary out."

"Wait, if I do this, I have some conditions."

"Judging by how quick you changed your tune when you saw that folder, I don't think you're in a position to be demanding things."

He's right. The very thought of the folder made him swallow. It's clear the scientist didn't know what was in the folder. _Play it cool, Parker_, he thought as he lifted his shoulders.

"That's fine. I'll just be on my way," Spiderman started to turn but a hand grabbed him.

"Fine. Just save the terms and conditions for the team. I don't really care. Interested, yes. Caring, no."

Yanking his arm away, Spiderman nodded. "First condition, stop grabbing on me."

"I'm not letting you escape on my watch so they can blame me for something else."

"Who's they? The Avengers?"

A hand waved in the air as if his comment didn't mean anything. "Let's go, can't keep everyone waiting."

Shaking his head, Spiderman backed up. "Not until you agree to my first condition."

The metal head tilted slightly as it studied the younger boy. Silence wrapped around them as they stared at each other. Neither speaking, neither backing down from their staring contest, no matter how bad the boy under the mask wanted to.

"Deal. As long as you don't run off," the man bargained. Spiderman stood staring at the other man for a while before nodding.

"Deal."

"Good, now let's go."

Iron Man held out his arms causing the younger boy to frown. "What?"

"I need to carry you. Your webs only go but so fast and we need to get started immediately," he explained as if he were explaining that the sky is blue. Spiderman nodded with hesitation as the metal pulled him into his arms. Shifting him, Iron Man almost took flight but suddenly had the urge to ask a question.

"Are you comfortable?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he looked down at the boy who was looking up to the sky. Following his gaze, he found nothing.

"What are you looking at?"

Spiderman didn't respond. He just continued staring up at the object above him. Every part of his being wanted to look away but he couldn't. For just above him attached to the building was a giant white A.

"Kid."

Spiderman looked away and looked at the metal face and nodded. The man inside the suit grunted before mumbling something and allowing for the suit to take flight.

* * *

Walking into the lobby area at the Avengers compound is a dream come true. Especially for Peter Parker. His eyes widened under the mask as he took everything in. An excited giggle escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Tony Stark stood next to him, now free from his suit. Staring at him with once again curiosity. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for his companion to say something. Anything that can give him a clue as to what that noise was about.

"This. Is. Cool." Peter whispered.

Tony smirked as he started walking, motioning for Peter to follow. After one more glance around, at the high windows and glaring lights, he rushed to catch up. Tony stood at a door waiting patiently for him to come to a stop at his side.

"I have alerted the rest of the team to your arrival," a voice said. Peter jumped slightly before looking around for the source of the noise or any threat that may come about.

"Relax. That's Friday. She's my AI," Tony explained with a simple wave of his hand before pointing to the ceiling. To him, hearing the voice was normal but to fifteen year old Peter Parker, it was anything but. He looked at the ceiling.

"Say hi to Spiderman, Friday," Tony instructed.

"Hello Spiderman."

"Uh-hi."

"Come on, it's rude to keep people waiting," Tony grumbled as he looked down at his phone. They walked through another door that lead to what looked like a lounge area. The rest of the Avengers sat on the sofa looking at the tv. When Tony and Peter walked through all eyes fell on them and the tv went black.

Looking at Tony to ask a question, Peter opened his mouth but stopped and watched as Tony who was still looking at his phone, ran into a wall.

"Shit," he yelled as he backed up and dropped the phone.

"Language."

Tony turned and looked around as if he was just realizing where he was. Turning to Peter he gave him a small frown. "You could have warned me."

"I thought you would have common sense enough to put your phone down when walking."

A snort filled the room as Hawkeye stared at them. A smile stretched across his face. "Tony doesn't have much common sense."

Peter nodded as he looked around the room. The entire area looked like something straight out of a magazine. Fancy furniture and rugs. A big screen TV mounted on the wall. High ceilings with fancy lights hanging from them. Clean floors as well.

"We figured you might be more comfortable here rather than at S.H.I.E.L.D, and by we I mean them," Hawkeye said as he waved a hand at the rest of the team.

"It's fine," Peter said quietly even though every part of his being relaxed.

"Good, have a seat. Apparently the kid has some conditions he wants to discuss before helping us," Tony informed them as he walked through a doorway. He emerged moments later with a glass in his hands. The contents of the glass contained a dark color liquid. He walked over and plopped down between the Black Widow and War Machine.

"What conditions are these?" Black Widow asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Everyone sat down except Spiderman who stood in his same spot by the door. "The kid said he has a few conditions that we have to follow before he helps us," Tony explained as he took a sip. All eyes landed back on the red, black and blue suit.

"Okay, let's hear it," War Machine said.

Peter opened his mouth but the words died on his tongue. His mouth suddenly went dry as if he hadn't drank anything for years. His eyes roamed the room taking it all in. All the Avengers sat staring at him, waiting for him to begin. Black Widow and Hawkeye shared a glance before looking back at him and it was times like this when Peter was glad he wore a mask.

"Any day now, kid."

Peter closed his mouth once more before opening it, ready to sprout off his conditions but something different came out. "I have a name."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Spiderman."

A snort left the man's mouth. "Okay _Spiderman_, any day now."

"Okay, um-first condition is I'm allowed to come and go as I please. No-"

"This is the second condition. Remember, you already told me the first condition which was no grabbing you."

"Tony, let the boy speak," Captain America said in what appears to be annoyance.

"I'm just saying," the scientist said with a shrug before flipping open his phone.

"Right, okay- um, as Mr. Stark said, my first condition is no grabbing on me. No grabbing my arms or pulling me unless it's a life or death emergency. Second, I'm allowed to come and go as I please. No following me, no tailing me, no tracking me or anything. I have places to go and having you guys come along will only draw unwanted attention."

"We can do that," War Machine said with a nod.

"Thirdly, I'm allowed to keep my mask on. There's a reason I wear it. I don't want people knowing who I am."

"We understand," Hawkeye said seriously.

"Fourthly, no trying to figure out who I am."

"Hold on, I can't agree to that," Tony said as he looked up from his phone.

"Why not? It's a simple request," Black Widow snorted as a small smile tugged at the corner of her Mouth.

"You mean to tell me that you don't want to know who he is? Besides my natural curiosity, what about the kids parents? What are we going to tell them?"

"Since when do you care about-"

Tony shot a look at the Captain before looking at Spiderman. "If I don't know who you are, then how am I going to figure out what S.H.I.E.L.D has on you?"

"Fifthly, no trying to figure out what S.H.I.E.L.D has on me."

A pout smack Tony right in the face. "You just made that up."

"It's a condition," Peter said with a smirk.

"It's fine, we agree to all of them," Captain America said firmly before looking at Tony.

"Not fair," the man huffed.

"Anything else, short stack?" Hawkeye asked.

Peter took a couple of moments to think before shaking his head no.

"Alright, all long as your honesty with us, then we will follow your conditions."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have one more."

"You said that was all," Black Widow said evenly as her eyes burned through Peter's mask.

"It's not really a condition, more of a statement." She waved her hand for him to continue, "I will help you find Peter but you have to prove to me that your intentions are good."

"What does that mean?"

"It means prove to me that you aren't going to harm him and I will help you find him."

"I don't like that at all," a voice said from across the room. All heads turned to see Nick Fury walking calmly into the room.

Peter's spidey senses started tingling, granted it was a little too late but they started nonetheless.

"Director Fury, what can we do for you?" Captain America asked as he stood.

"I'm head to talk to Spiderman, in private."


	22. Chapter 22

Nick Fury looked around the room as all the Avengers stared between them. "For what?" Spiderman asked. His voice shook slightly, showing the director just how young this guy is.

"I think you know why."

"Um, well you see I'm actually busy right now."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have all the time. But what we need to speak about is a matter of importance."

"What's this about Fury? Does this have to do with whatever was in that folder?" Tony asked as he sat forward. Nick turned to the man and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you-"

"No, iceman over here wouldn't let me, but I feel like if it's enough to get the kid to help us, we should know what it is."

Nick thought about it for a moment before looking at the boy in red, black and blue. "I suppose you're right-"

"No!" The kid yelled. All eyes fell on him. "we can talk somewhere private."

Nick tilted his head before nodding and looking to his best team. A raise of an eyebrow sent an unspoken question. Captain America stood and motioned for the team to do the same. "Let's give them the room."

After a moment of hesitation, everyone stood and filed out. Tony trailed slowly, purposely walking at a snail's pace. "Tony," the first avenger said in slight annoyance. The scientist rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

When the room became empty, Nick looked at the boy who looked to be standing in a frozen like state. Walking forward, he came to a stop at the back of the sofa.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"I guess I do," Spiderman whispered.

Fury nodded. "So I think it would be wise for you to return it."

Spiderman remained still as he looked at the man with an eye patch. "Why do you want Peter?"

"That's a need to know. You don't need to know."

Shaking his head, Spiderman looked down at his feet. "I can't do that. I can't give you back the file."

"Why's that? Did you lose it?"

"No."

Fury narrowed his eye. "Young man, I don't have time to play games with you."

"I'm not playing games."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Fury ran a hand over his bald head. "Listen, this is bigger than you and I. I have the federal government on my head. I need that file."

"No. Sorry."

"It's a matter of national security! I need that file back and now!" Fury shouted in frustration. Spiderman jumped and backed away from the man. The sound of a door opening caught both of their attention. Fury and Spiderman looked towards it and saw a redhead standing in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes.

"What is going on here?"

"Miss. Potts," Fury said evenly with a nod. "I never got to congratulate you, on the engagement."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as her eyes wandered behind him to the boy standing against the wall. "And who is this?"

"This is Spiderman."

The boy lifted a hand and waved. "So, you're the kid who webbed my fiance up."

Under the mask, Peter's face heated up. "Yeah sorry about that."

She nodded slowly before looking at Fury. "Do you know where Tony is?"

"Not at the moment. The Avengers gave us the room so we could speak in private."

"Sounds more like the start of a shouting match." She observed.

"It's nothing."

Walking forward she came to a stop next to Fury. Looking between the two she raised an eyebrow. Glancing at Spiderman, she could easily tell he was a child. Looking at Fury she set him with a disapproving look.

"He's a kid."

"Yes, I am aware."

She opened her mouth to say something but another door opened. Clint came through with the rest of the Avengers trailing behind. "Done yet?"

"No."

"Yes," Pepper said firmly. Tony saw his fiance and smiled. As he went to hug her, she pushed him back. He gave her a small pout. "Tony Stark, why are you allowing this man to question a minor on our home? No lawyer, or supervision."

"It's just Fury. Besides I had Friday listening in. If anything happened she would have notified me. Why do you think we came back in. Friday warned us that things were getting a little loud."

Pepper looked at him with disapproval before shaking her head. Turning to Spiderman, she gave the boy a gentle smile. "I'm sure none of them, especially Tony, has used any manners. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Spiderman said but the rumbling of his stomach argued.

"Something to eat it is," Pepper said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, that's really not necessary," he objected.

"Kid, it's better to just go along with what she says. She can be very convincing," Tony said with a smirk.

"I'm fine, really Mr. Stark," Spiderman objected again. The simple thought of him eating while Savannah and her brothers sat in a tunnel almost starving seemed wrong.

Shaking his head, the scientist set a glare upon the boy. "Mr. Stark is my father. You can call me Tony."

"Mr. Tony," the boy said as he tried it out.

"No, just Tony."

"I was raised to call a person by their proper title."

"That's fine and dandy, but if you call me anything but Tony, I won't answer."

Spiderman opened his mouth to speak but Fury interrupted. "I hate to break this up, but we were not done speaking."

"Right," Hawkeye voice. "You said you wanted to talk to the kid, not yell at him." The archer sat casually on the sofa as if this were any other day. Pepper walked in with a plate of food in her hand, glancing around as if she were getting a fill for the room. Walking past Fury, she stopped a few feet in front of Spiderman and held out the plate. The eyes to the mask landed on her as she waited for him to take the plate. When he didn't reach for it, she raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you," Spiderman said politely with a shake of his head.

"We're not done taking," Fury repeated loudly. All eyes fell on him "When we're done, then you can have as much fun-"

"I already said no," Spiderman said in annoyance as he shook his head.

"Young man, I don't think you understand the seriousness of what I'm saying," the man with the eye patch's voice carried across the room. Now it wasn't what was said that got the liquid in Spider Man's stomach to start boiling, it was the manner of which it was spoken. Licking his lips, the human spider fought to keep his voice level. "I said no. You can't have it, because from what I saw some of it doesn't even belong to you."

Pepper and all the Avengers looked between the two males. Fury's face twisted from a frown to a glare as he took a step towards the boy, but Pepper stepped in his way. "I think that will be all for today. He needs food and rest."

"Right," Steve chimed in. "Besides you mentioned the mission is time-sensitive. We all should get some rest."

Taking in the room, Fury nodded before looking at the vigilante. "Fine, but we are not done with this conversation."

Spiderman nodded, "For now we are."

Fury deepened his glare at the boy, oblivious to the fact that rage was boiling below the surface. "Clearly, your parents didn't teach you any manners," Fury mumbled.

Nobody else reacted but due to Spiderman's super hearing, he heard the comment. His mind yelled at him that he was overreacting but his body refused to listen. Spiderman swung his arm up and shot a web at the one-eyed man. He watched as his web splattered across his chest, sending him flying back before landing on the ground. Shouts of protest filled the air. Bringing his arm down, his feet automatically started taking his body towards his prey.

"What did the Spider say to the fly?" Spiderman asked as he continued his slow advancement toward the fallen director. Tony grabbed Pepper by the arm and pulled her out of the way as Hawkeye jumped up and came between Spiderman and Fury.

"Woah, slow down kid."

The archer held up his hands to ward off any future attacks. War Machine and the Falcon flanking him. Captain America rushed over, picking up the other man off the floor.

"Why don't we all settle down?" Falcon voiced. While Fury dusted himself off, Captain America gave the webbing on the man's chest a once over.

"Good luck getting that off. That shit is strong," Tony snickered but stopped when he received an elbow in the gut by his future wife. "Well, it is."

Fury glared at the boy before Captain America spoke up. "I think it's best if you leave for now until we can find Parker." Fury's eye turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's clear that you being here is upsetting him-"

"That's an understatement," Black Widow said from where she remained sitting.

"-and we need him here to help us."

Fury didn't respond, instead, he stood there as if he were debating, before he turned and left. As the elevator closed behind him, all eyes fell on the masked child. Silence surrounded them as Pepper bent down to pick up the food that was dropped when Tony pulled her out of the way.

"Can we expect more random temper tantrums in the future?" Tony asked as he eyed the boy with an analyzing gaze. The mask turned to him and Tony stared straight at it without flinching.

"Do you agree to the conditions?"

Tony looked around the room as everyone nodded in agreeance. Releasing a sigh, he nodded. "Fine kid, we agree."

"Good."

"Okay, not that we are all on the same page, let's take this to the kitchen. Let's get some real food." Pepper voiced.


	23. Chapter 23

Pepper eyed the table in front of her with a knowing gaze. The Avengers table was split down the middle, once more. Team America sat on one side while Team Iron Man sat on the other, the only difference was Pepper, Spiderman and Bruce now joined in. Scott would have joined but he had a birthday party to go to. Bruce sat on one end of the table, while Spiderman sat at the other end. Pepper, looked around from her spot next to Tony. But her eyes fell on the masked boy who stared at the ceiling, his plate untouched in front of him.

"You should eat," Pepper voiced causing everyone to look. Spiderman didn't respond as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Spiderman?" she called and slowly, the boy brought his head down to where the eyes of his mask landed on her.

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

"You should eat, and please call me Pepper."

"Right, well I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach earlier suggested that you are."

The eyes disappeared as they went back to the ceiling. Pepper shared a look with Tony who was closer to the boy. Rolling his eyes, Tony nodded before looking at the kid.

"When's the last time you ate?" the scientist asked.

The boy's red shoulders lifted towards the ceiling before dropping. "I've been busy," he said softly.

"Well, you're not busy now, so eat."

Bringing his head down, Spiderman tilted it slightly. Shaking his head as if in amusement, he looked back at the ceiling. "No thanks."

"Are you allergic to something on the table?" Bruce asked. Spiderman froze slightly before looking at the doctor. He had purposely been staring at the ceiling to avoid interacting with the man he idolized. Now the man whose books he read on a daily basis back with his aunt now sat in front of him. Spiderman looked down at the food on his plate and just the smell and sight alone sent his mouthwatering and his stomach grumbling.

All eyes fell on him. "Are you allergic?" Bruce repeated.

"No, Dr. Banner."

"Please call me Bruce, and I think I speak for everyone when I say call us by our first names." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Of course they do," Spiderman mumbled.

"So, if you are not allergic to anything, then you can eat."

"I'm not going to eat," Spiderman snapped as he looked around the room. "Listen, I'm not here to have fun. You wanted me here to help you find Peter."

"We will find him, but we still have to eat," Natasha voiced as she stuffed a fork full of greens in her mouth.

Shaking his head, Spiderman stood. "When you guys are ready to start looking, let me know."

Tony stood up and just as the vigilante started to leave, he reached out and grabbed his arm. Spiderman yanked away before glaring at the scientist. "Condition number one; don't grab on me." Tony raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Right, about those conditions-"

"You already agreed to them," Spiderman pointed out.

"I'm aware," Tony grumbled. "However, Pepper and I talked well, Pepper talked and I listened. You're too young but always remember happy wife, happy life."

"Tony-" Pepper scolded.

"Sorry. Pep and I talked and we came up with a few conditions of our own."

"You already agreed to my conditions, so that makes no sense."

"How about this, if you want me to continue to agree to your conditions Spiderkid, then you will agree to mine."

"Spiderman," the vigilante corrected.

"Tony," Steve said as he stood. Tony held up a hand never taking his eyes off the boy.

"Nope, don't want to hear it. If the kid can make conditions, then so can I."

"And if I don't agree to these conditions?"

"You don't even know what they are yet."

"Not the point."

Tony studied the eyes of the mask with a critical eye. "Condition one: You stay here."

"That-"

"You can come and go as you please as we agreed but when it's bedtime you stay here."

"Bedtime-"

"You're a kid, all kids have a bedtime," the scientist said offhandedly.

"That's-"

"Two: When you're here, you have to stay with one of us at all times."

Spiderman placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "Why?"

An amused snort filled the room from the table causing everyone to turn. Clint smirked as he looked down at his plate. "Well," Tony said capturing the young boy's attention. "Well for one, you attacked Fury. However, I'm a nice man and I'm willing to overlook that. So the reason we are going with is that this is a government building and you are a child. I personally think you will be fine, but Pep insists. Says it's a safety thing."

"Seriously? That is ridiculous."

"Three: You have to take care of yourself."

"Meaning?"

Tony's amused face turned serious as he looked Spiderman up and down. "We can see your ribs through those pajamas you're wearing."

Spiderman looked down and sure enough, you could see his ribs sticking out, a little, but still noticeable. Looking back up at the man, Tony gave him a knowing look.

"They're not pajamas," Spiderman objected as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Not the point. Taking care of yourself means getting rest and all that, but most importantly eating. Oh and look at that, we have food." Tony turned to the table full of food and had a Vanna White moment that managed to get a chuckle out of the kid. Spiderman shook his head slightly before looking at Tony.

"And if I don't agree?"

"These are easy and reasonable," Pepper pointed out as she stood and came to stand next to Tony.

"Besides," Bucky voiced from the table. "How are you supposed to know if our intentions are innocent with finding Peter if you don't stick around?" The comment received nods from everyone in the room.

"And. If. I. Don't. Agree?"

Tony narrowed his eyes as his mouth opened but Pepper stopped him by placing a hand on his chest as she stepped forward.

"Spiderman, you're a kid. While in our care we only want what's best for you. The fact that we can see your ribs is an indication that you are not being treated well at home."

The innocent comment made Spiderman drop his arms. "I'm fine." His voice carried venom causing everyone to be on alert. Sensing the sudden mood change, Pepper nodded. "Of course. We'd just like to keep it that way."

Spiderman looked around the room at the avengers before his eyes landed on the food that sat on the table. Steam lifted into the air from the food as the smell filled his nose. It has been a year since he has eaten a home-cooked meal. Surviving off stolen junk food was not working.

"Food's not that bad Spidey," Sam called from his spot at the table. Glancing around the room once more, he released a sigh.

"Fine, I agree. As far as staying here, I can't."

"And why's that?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Because I have...um.."

"The kid might have family, he needs to go home to at night," Steve interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I could talk to the 'rents for you," Tony offered.

"Uh...no...that's okay. I can just let them know, I'll be at a friend's house for a project. I'll check in occasionally."

Steve being the righteous person that he is frowned. "I don't think lying -"

"Excellent!" Tony smiled as he clapped his hands together. The loud boom of his hands coming together caused the young man to jump. All eyes fell on him but one look from Pepper suggested that they drop it for now. Once everyone was back at the table, they all resumed eating except Spiderman. Pepper looked at him with a confused look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um…" his voice trailed off as the face under the mask grew hot as all the eyes in the room fell on him.

"What's wrong?" Rhodes asked.

"I can't eat, at least not without removing my mask."

The room went silent as they all looked at one another. Not one of them had considered that. Bruce looked at the boy carefully before swallowing.

"Can you remove the mask from the suit?"

"Yeah, but I'm not-"

"No. I don't mean take the mask off, but if it's not attached to your suit, you can lift the bottom of it over your mouth and possibly your nose."

Spiderman hesitated for a moment before grabbing the bottom of the mask. Would they be able to tell it was him from his chin, mouth, and nose? All eyes remained on him as he took a deep breath and lifted the mask over his mouth. Dropping his hands all eyes remained on him before they all looked away, one by one. Holding his breath, he waited for someone to say something but when nobody did, he lifted his fork and started to dig in.

When the green beans fell into his mouth something came over him and he started inhaling his food. Each time he swallowed the food, which was surprisingly good, a feeling passed over him. Kind of like when he is swinging through the streets of New York. The feeling of power. The quiet buzzing of the air conditioner slowly became a loud and continuous roar. The scraping of forks and knives across the plate became more noticeable. Even the tiny buzzing of the fly that was flying above their heads.

"Hey, short stack, slow down before you choke," Clint called as he stared at the boy in awe. Spiderman ignored him and continued shoveling food in his mouth. His body hunched over his plate in what Pepper considered a protective manner. It was as if the boy was afraid someone would take his food from him.

She glanced at Tony before looking back at the boy who put bite after bite in his mouth, not even stopping to take a breath. Tony reached over to place a hand on the red and black arm but before he could even touch him, Spiderman jumped out of the way.

"Geez, kid!"

"You're more wound up than Steve when Tony lets loose a whole book of curse words," Clint snorted which earned him a glare from the first Avenger. Shaking his head, Steve turned and looked at the kid.

"Just slow down."

After a moment, Spiderman nodded. His eyes took in the room once more before he slowly sat back down. Pulling his plate near him once more, he continued to eat, this time at a slower rate. The eyes of his mask looked around the room before landing on Pepper. Nodding in encouragement, Pepper turned back to her food and resumed eating.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, for the most part. Nobody really spoke so the only sound was the utensils on the plates. Once everyone was finished, they all casually went to various locations. Spiderman pulled his mask back over his face, then proceeded to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Uh...what about the mission?" he asked.

Steve looked him over from head to toe. "We'll start first thing in the morning. Preferably when were all relaxed. Spiderman opened his mouth to respond but Pepper came over with a smile on her face.

"Why don't I show you where you're going to be sleeping."

"Uh…"

"It's part of the conditions remember?"

Instead of answering, he just followed her. They ended up in a room with large windows and a queen-size bed. The white walls stood bare and besides the bed, the only thing in the room was a tv.

"It's been a minute since I've slept in a bed," Spiderman mumbled causing the CEO to look at him. Her gaze softened as she turned to him fully.

"Spiderman, I need you, to be honest with me. Can you do that?"

He looked at her but under his mask, he stared at her with an offended expression. He settled for nodding. "Are you being treated well at your home?"

"Yes," he whispered. When he didn't offer any more than that she nodded.

"Okay. I want you to tell me if you aren't. I know Tony and the others only seem like they care about the mission but I'm not them. To me, you're a kid, a kid that seems to be neglected. I want to help."

Clearing his throat, he looked down at the ground. "Seems like an awful lot for someone you just met."

She flashed him a smile. "Nonsense. But I do want you to feel safe here."

"I feel safe alright. I mean I'm in the same building as the freaking Avengers," his voice got a little high and cracked as he tried to contain his excitement. Another smile stretched across Pepper's face as she looked at the human spider who appeared to be trying his best to stay still.

"I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything, just left FRIDAY know and she will alert one of us." When he nodded, she turned to leave but a small voice stopped her.

"Miss. Potts."

"I told you to call me Pepper."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright. What do you need?"

"Um...you guys are already doing so much but I..uh..nevermind."

"Spiderman, you can ask me anything. Remember, I want you to feel safe here."

"It's stupid really."

The CEO leveled him with a look that caused the boy to squirm. Lifting an eyebrow, she stared at him expectantly. "Uh...can you make sure that nobody comes him here." Both eyebrows lifted at the request.

"It's just that wearing the mask for long periods of time, kind of makes me feel like I can' breath. Plus, I don't want them taking my mask off while I'm sleeping."

She hesitated after hearing the request but nodded nonetheless. "Friday?"

"**Yes, ma'am?"**

"Lock this room down. Nobody is allowed to come in except Spiderman and me. No even Tony."

"**Done."**

"I won't allow anyone to come in except me. You're still a kid after all."

Spiderman nodded and watched as Pepper left the room, throwing a goodnight over her shoulder as she shut the door. The moment he heard the soft click, he reached up to take off his mask but stopped. Looking to the ceiling, he spoke. "Um...Miss. Friday?"

"Yes, Spiderman?"

"Do you have a camera?"

"Yes, I have cameras spread throughout the compound."

"Um...Do you have a camera in this room?"

"No. I do not."

"Okay, thanks."

"My pleasure."

Grabbing the bottom of the mask he lifted it off his head and, Spiderman transformed into Peter with one motion. Throwing the mask on the bed, the fifteen-year-old took a deep breath before eyeing the giant bed with hesitation. He started to climb on it but an image of Savannah and her brothers sleeping on the hard ground of the tunnel flashed across his mind. Backing away, he laid on the ground allowing for sleep to take control.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Warning: I didn't put anything graphic in here but then again what I consider not graphic some might consider graphic. I feel like that made sense but who knows. Anyway, mentions of blood and stuff in this chapter. Like I said nothing graphic. I'm just putting the warning up a precaution. Happy Reading! Reviews are appreciated too.**

_The dark figure stood with his back turned, hood up, facing the opened door. Wind sailed through the crack, leaving a whistling sound its wake. Looking around Peter noticed he was back. Back at the same spot where his aunt died. Pictures decorated the walls, ones of May and Ben, as well as a few with all three of them and one with Peter each. Something landed on his shoulder but when Peter looked all he saw was red. Looking back at the figure, Peter noticed he turned. Under the hood where the face was supposed to be was black, except the white eyes that stared out at him. _

"_Who are you?" Peter asked as he tried walking forward only to find himself being held to the ground. Looking down he saw white webs attaching themselves to his feet. He tried kicking them off but they only grabbed a hold of his ankle and started traveling up his leg. Looking back up at the figure, he froze. _

_A large kitchen knife slowly slid out from where one of the hands was supposed to be. Bloodstained half of the blade. _

"_Help me," a voice croaked from the ground. Looking down, Peter saw May staring up at him with pleading eyes. Blood dripped out of her mouth while staining her teeth. "You're Spiderman, help me." _

_Peter looked back up at the figure and struggled with everything he had to break free from the webs that bound him. Nothing worked. A small yet dark chuckle escaped the mouth of the figure, causing a shiver to roll down Peter's body. His senses screamed at him to do something but he stood there helplessly trying to struggle with the webs. _

"_Such as shame," the figure said quietly. Hearing the familiar voice, the air was knocked out of Peter's lungs. With the other hand, the figure reached up and removed the hood. Staring at the face, Peter froze. All the air in the room seemed to go still making it hard to breathe. Peter gasped as he started frantically clawing at the webs, but nothing worked. The figure walked towards him...no towards Aunt May. _

"_No, please don't!" Peter begged as he tried to push the figure away only for his hands to go straight through the body. "Stop! I'll do anything! Please leave her alone!" _

_The air in the room seemed to be sucked out leaving Peter breathless. With the webs now wrapped around his waist locking him in place all he could do was try and get in some oxygen. The figure stopped right in front of May and looked right at Peter. _

"_Such as shame," he repeated. The figure bent down leaving Peter the only option of turning his head away as he had no choice but to listen to the screams of May Parker. _

_Suddenly, silence greeted him. Footsteps could be heard as the figure came around to stand face to face with Peter. Leaving him to look into the murderous eyes. The same eyes he looked at every morning in the mirror. For the face of the figure was his._

Peter jolted awake gasping for air. The room he was in was dark but the large windows allowed a little of the sunrise to peek through. Glancing around, in search of his aunt, Peter took in the bed, the tv, and the high ceiling. Reality came crashing back to him as did the oxygen he craved. Aunt May was dead and he is at the Avengers compound.

"**Spiderman, it appears that you are in distress. Would you like me to alert someone?"**

Peter jumped as he looked around wildly but he looked up at the ceiling. "Uh.." clearing his throat with a cough, he continued, "Um...no thank you."

"**Very well,**" the AI stated and if Peter didn't know any better he would say that she sounded disappointed. Running a hand through his wet, matted hair, Peter stood up. As he stretched, a smell reached his nose. Carefully turning his head to the side, he dropped his arms immediately. Sweating while wearing the Spiderman suit all night is not a good combination. Silently cursing, he grabbed his mask and pulled it on. Taking one last look around, he opened the door cautiously before peeking out.

The halls were quiet and dark. However, due to his super hearing, Peter was able to hear the sound of someone snoring from another room. Placing one foot in front of the other, he tiptoed down the hall but froze when his foot made the ground creek. The sound echoed down the hall, and he stood there waiting to see which avenger would come out. When nobody seemed to stir, Peter grabbed the wall and proceeded to climb his way through.

He made it to the living room area and started to go to the kitchen when a deep voice stopped him.

"You know, Tony isn't going to like the fact that you are leaving footprints on his walls."

Peter jumped down, landing in a defensive position. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room but stopped when they landed on the man sitting on the sofa eating a pop tart. Standing up straight, Peter stumbled over an apology. The man waved his hands as if he were personally trying to ward off the words.

"Sorry Mr. Winter Soldier, sir."

"Stop," he said sternly. Peter closed his mouth with a snap. Heat filled his face as he looked down. Sensing the mood on the boy, he sighed. "Just call me Bucky. Everyone else does." Peter nodded before looking back at his feet, silently cursing himself for making a fool of himself in front of an Avenger. Silence filled the room as Bucky stared at the mask that covered the boy's face. "What are you doing up? I thought all kids slept in?"

"Um...they do. I just have somewhere I have to be."

"Oh."

"Yes, uh...I guess I'll be going then."

Bucky nodded and turned his attention back to his pop tart. Peter turned and started to walk away before an idea popped in his head. Turning back to the man, Peter cleared his throat. "Uh..excuse me, Mr. Winter-" he trailed off at the look he received. "Sorry, Mr. Bucky, sir." With an eye roll, Bucky waved at Peter to continue. "Do you mind if I take some food with me?"

Bucky looked up at that request before his face settled with a frown. "You're right, sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Nevermind." Peter turned to leave but stopped when a firm voice rang out.

"Stop."

Freezing on sight, Peter waited. "I'm not going to talk to your back, kid. Turn around so I can look at you." Peter hesitated before turning to look at the man. Bucky sized him up before nodding his head at the kitchen. "Go ahead and take what you want. There's plenty."

A smile graced Peter's face, even though Bucky couldn't see it. "Thank you Mr. W-Bucky sir."

Bucky nodded once before turning back to his food. Peter rushed into the kitchen and started picking out three of everything. Three apples, three bananas, three oranges, three pop tarts, three puddings, and three Gatorade and three juice boxes. Looking down at the food, he decided that it would be enough. He didn't want to take everything. Setting the food on the counter, Peter's spidey senses started going off. Glancing to the side he was Bucky staring at him, watching his every move as if he were a kid with a magnifying glass and Peter was the anthill. Trying to ignore him, Peter continued going about his task. Once he had all the food collected together in one pile, he studied it with a frown.

How was he going to carry it? His backpack was left webbed to a skyscraper. Turning to the avenger who was still watching him, he cleared his throat. "D...Do you have a trash bag I could use?"

Lifting an eyebrow at the request, Bucky pointed in his direction. "Behind you, the first cabinet on the right." Peter nodded and went to the instructed location. Finding the object, he opened his before carefully dumping food into it. Tying it off, he swung it over his shoulder while making a hasty exit. The gaze of the former Sargent was becoming too much. It was at that moment that Peter froze. Taking a deep breath he turned. Bucky was still staring at him.

"Sorry to bother you again, Mr. Bucky, sir. Um...can you...can you tell me how to get back to Queens?" Bucky stared at him through narrowed eyes. Shoving the rest of his pop tart in his mouth, he stood. Wiping his hands on his pants, he walked past Peter.

"Follow me," he called over his shoulder. Peter stood there stunned for a moment before he rushed to catch up with the older man.

"You could just tell me which way to go," Peter voiced. Bucky remained quiet as he walked down the long corridor and outside. "You don't have to take me."

"I'm not. I'm showing you a shortcut I found while I was taking a walk one day. It beats having to take so many turns on the road."

"Oh," Peter said quietly. Silence hugged them as they walked down a path before reaching the woods. Peter came to a stop. "Are you taking me out here to kill me?" He asked suddenly. Bucky stopped walking and turned to face him. Lifting an eyebrow, he stared the boy up and down.

When he spoke, his voice came out low and steady. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." Peter backed up slowly out of habit. Rolling his eyes once more, Bucky turned to the woods and pointed. "Go through here until you come to a path. Take the path until it ends. From there go left until you see a farm. Up the road from that farm, you'll find a bakery. When you reach the bakery take another left. Go straight until you hit the edge of the city. I think you can find your way there."

Peter nodded as he looked at the woods. Okay. So go til the path ends, head right then the bakery and farm?"

"No. Path until it ends, head _left_ then until you reach the farm, _then_ the bakery."

"Okay got it."

Bucky turned and looked at the kid clenching the trash bag. "Repeat it back to me."

Frowning Peter tilted his head. "I heard-"

"Repeat it back to me," Bucky said again, leaving no room for arguments.

"Okay, go through here until I come to a path. Take the path until it ends. From there go left until I see a farm. Up the road from that farm, I'll find a bakery. When I reach the bakery take another left. Go straight until I hit the edge of the city. I should be able to find my way from there."

Bucky nodded as he stepped away and headed back in the direction of the compound. Peter stared after him before calling out. When Bucky turned to look at him, heat rushed to Peter's face. "Uh...I just wanted...um...thank you."

The winter soldier nodded once. "Be back before the street lights come on, or Steve will have my head." When Peter nodded, Bucky turned back around and walked away. Once he disappeared Peter nodded slowly.

"Hmm. Nice guy."

Turning back to the woods, Peter took a deep breath before launching himself through, repeating the older man's instructions over and over in his head.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is a relatively short chapter. I just wanted to post to let you all know that the story is NOT being abandoned. I just need a little time to figure out how I want to get the plot of the story moving. I feel like it's at a stand still right now…..Happy reading! Please Review. **

Peter made it back to Queens and managed to slip into the tunnels without being seen. His eyes locking in on the dark area, as he made his way down further down to the last stop where he left Savannah and her brothers. As he neared the location, his eyes slowly narrowed when they fell on the empty spot. Their blankets were neatly folded and placed on the ground along with the rest of their stuff. Next to all of that was a rock sitting on a white piece of paper.

Rushing forward, Peter picked up the white object and read the neat handwriting.

_Spiderman, _

_I took the boys up above for a little while. They needed fresh air, Gabe and Seth were both getting sick. You can yell at me later. We'll be back._

_-Savannah_

Peter looked around the tunnel as he placed the trash bag of food on the ground next to where the note was. Shooting a web, he webbed the plastic to the wall so they would know he was there. That he didn't forget about them. Not that he could. Climbing back to the top, where the world carried on as normal, Peter shot a web to the sky before swinging towards the graveyard. Towards the woman who gave birth to him.

Peter sat in a tree staring at the mass of people crowded around one area. Dressed in their black, they all stared ahead at the item that sat on display in the middle. A wail lifted into the air which was immediately followed by another. The sound punctured Peters eardrums as he watched the scene before him. A few men in uniform stepped forward grabbing the ends of the red, white and blue flag that was draped across the casket. Gripping the trunk of the tree tightly, he watched as the men folded the flag carefully and expertly as if they had done it a million times before.

The air held silent as they finished, giving the newly formed triangle to one of the men in uniform. He stepped forward, before stopping in front of a pregnant woman. Presenting her with the flag, she hesitated before taking it. But it wasn't that scene that caught his attention. It was the two men standing a distance away, watching the funeral with somber expressions.

Steve and Bucky.

Both dressed in black, they stood under a tree in the shade hidden from view. Steve leaned against the tree as if it were the only thing providing him support. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he lowered his eyes to the ground. Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning in to whisper something. Looking at each other, Steve nodded before their attention turned back to the funeral.

"Spiderman," a voice called from below. Looking down, Peter's eyes fell on Vanessa. Her brown hair was wrapped up in a hat as she glanced around nervously. Glancing back at Steve and Bucky, he dropped out of the tree. "Why-"

"Not here. Some of the Avengers are here," he whispered as he nodded in their direction. Her eyes travelled towards them and searched for a moment before widening.

"You brought them?"

"No," he replied as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the forest that sat behind them. Once they reached the shelter of the trees, she yanked her arm away.

"Then what are they doing here?" Peter shrugged and she released an aggravated sigh. "You need to be more careful. Check your surroundings! Don't be so reckless!" she snapped as she ran a hand over her face.

"I was careful. I saw-"

"No. If you were then the moment you saw them, you would have hid."

Peter stared at her from behind his mask in confusion. "What's the big deal if they see me anyway? I already agreed to help them."

"Did you tell them about me?

Shaking his head, Peter looked around. His Spidey senses started buzzing slightly. "No, why would I?"

Vanessa ran a hand over her face before motioning for Peter to follow her. Walking ahead, she led him further into the woods. The sun shines down through the broken branches of the trees, shining light on certain areas and leaving the rest dark and full of shadows.

Leaves crunched under their feet as he looked around cautiously. The low buzzing of his senses steadily started to grow causing him to stop. Looking at Vanessa, he waited until she noticed he wasn't with her anymore.

She was about half a football field away when she stopped and turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"I think...I think this is far enough."

"I'm not going to hurt you," she assured. Peter nodded as he remained where he was. Sighing, Vanessa walked back to him and threw up her hands. "Fine we can talk here. What did the Avengers say?"

Glancing around once more, Peter looked at her. "Uh...they haven't said much about Peter. They mainly wanted to know if I would help them. I agreed but there are conditions."

"What conditions?"

"Mainly that I can come and go as I please. They aren't allowed to follow me, track me or find out who I am."

"That's good, so they won't follow you when you come to see me," she replied but it was as if she were speaking to herself. Peter stared at her in awkward silence as she seemed to be thinking. The buzzing continued as his gut started to turn. Looking around, Peter eyes the terrain carefully for the slightest movement.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. I think I should go."

"You just got here," Vanessa protested.

"I know, but they're expecting me. We're supposed to be meeting this morning to go over a plan to find Peter."

Vanessa opened her mouth but the sound of twigs snapping off to the right caught their attention. They both turned just as a red dot landed on Peter's chest.


	26. Chapter 26

Because you guys were patient with me and my non-posting self, I decided to be kind and give you another chapter. Happy Reading! It's a short one again, sorry.

He stood in the forest, hidden by the trees, watching as Spiderman talked to the woman. The man shouldered his shotgun as he waited for the signal. The human spider looked around the area as if he senses his presence. Leaning further into the tree trunk he was hiding behind, he held his breath. Turning his head to the right, he eyed his partner who was sitting in the tree watching the scene below.

Spiderman listened to the woman as she spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you," she promised as she eyed him carefully. Spider-man nodded but didn't move causing the woman to throw up her hands in frustration before joining him again. "Fine we can talk here. What did the Avengers say?"

So, their intel was right. Spiderman is working with the Avengers. He made a mental note of that, storing it away for later.

Leaning out a little, he watched as Spiderman looked around once more before looking at her. "Uh...they haven't said much about Peter. They mainly wanted to know if I would help them. I agreed but there are conditions."

God, he sounded so young. No doubt still a teenager.

You have a job to do, his brain argued.

Nodding, he shook his head clear and focused on the task at hand.

"What conditions?" the woman asked with curiosity. She pushed in her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Mainly that I can come and go as I please. They aren't allowed to follow me, track me or find out who I am."

So he's alone. Stupid child.

"That's good, so they won't follow you when you come to see me," she replied but it was as if she were speaking to herself. Silence greeted them as Spiderman stared at her. She looked at the ground as if wondering how far it had to open to swallow her whole. Spiderman looked around once more, and he found himself pushing himself into the tree truck again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. I think I should go."

"You just got here," the woman protested.

"I know, but they're expecting me. We're supposed to be meeting this morning to go over a plan to find Peter."

Peter. That was the boy they were looking for. That was his mission.

Looking up at my partner, he gave the signal. Nodding he shifted his weight causing a twig to snap. Spiderman and the woman turned in his direction as he lifted his gun and aimed it at the boy. The red laser from his gun landed right on Spiderman's chest.

Hail Hydra, he thought as his finger brushed the trigger.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I've always wondered. How many people actually read Author's notes? BTW you're totally getting another chapter because I can't sleep….and it's 2 am where I am….Happy reading. Not really happy with this chapter but it's definitely needed for the story. **

Peter looked up from the dot on his chest as he heard the finger of the person behind the gun touch the trigger. Without a second thought, he jumped sideways, tackling Vanessa in the process. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"Shit!" someone yelled from above them. Looking up, Peter spotted a man in the trees staring down at him. The moment they made eye contact with each other, he jumped down. Lifting a hand, Peter shot a web at the man but missed him as he twisted out the way. Grabbing Vanessa's arm, he hauled her up and started running. The sound of a gunshot could be heard moments later. Peters spidey senses gave him a high hum of warning on his right side. Moving to the left, the humming increased as the feeling of heat passed right by his head before exploding on the tree trunk in front of him.

Vanessa shouted in alarm as she saw the bullet strike the tree. She yanked her arm out of Peters grasp before shoving past him and running ahead. It was at this moment Peter wished he had longer legs. "Hey!" he shouted and Vanessa looked back at him.

"Get out of here! They want you, not me!" She shouted. Peter looked behind him and saw two men running after them. Their feet slamming on the ground in haste as they attempted to gain speed. One had a gun in his hand, stopping to take aim. Not needing to be told twice, Peter shot a web to the sky and watched as it attached to a tree branch.

Using the momentum of the swing, he launched himself into the air. Just as he ventured into the sky a loud snap filled his ears and he felt himself falling. The ground rushed at him, not giving him enough time to shoot off another web. Air escaped his lungs as he hit the ground. Peter opened his mouth to scream as pain grabbed a hold of him and squeezed his stomach, but nothing came out.

The sound of footsteps grew closer before a face appeared above him. The man that stared down at him dropped to his knees and placed two fingers to Peter's neck.

"Is he alive?" another voice asked in a gruff manner.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. What happened? You had the shot."

"I don't know."

"Bullshit," the man above him barked as he stood. Turning he glared at the other man. "You froze when you saw he was a kid," the first man accused.

The second man looked down at Peter. His eyebrows were low over his eyes before he placed his lips between his teeth. "I got a kid around his age," the man admitted.

The first man scoffed. "Get over it." He opened his mouth to speak again, but Peters lungs decided at that moment to start working again, causing him to gulp in a heavy dose of air. Both men looked down at him. "Be glad we caught him, or that was your head."

The second man nodded as he watched the first one reach down and haul Peter up before throwing him over his shoulder.

"Where did that broad go?"

The second man looked around before shrugging. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Who knows who heard that gunshot."

Nodding, they started walking back the direction they came from. All the while, the only thing Peter could do was try and catch his breath that was forced out of his body once more. He lifted his hand before slamming it down on the man's back, in a weak attempt to escape. The man snorted but didn't say anything. His friend on the other hand, was another story.

"Relax kid, we just need some information from you. We need to know where Peter Parker is."

"P...ease," Peter croaked as air came rushing back to him. Neither man spoke as he laid across the shoulder in a limp fashion. More or less like a raggedy doll. Peter twisted in attempts to throw the man off balance but that happened was a tighter grip, locking him in place. Lifting his hands again, he slammed them down on the man's back. All he got in response was a grunt. He tried again and again. It got to the point where Peter was flopping around but not going anywhere. Tears of frustration burned his eyes as he wiggled desperately. Deciding to save his strength, he dropped in defeat.

Closing his eyes, he mind took him to a summer when he was little.

_Aunt May stood at the front door waiting for a little six year old Peter to open the door. They just got back from the store and little Peter insisted on opening the door for her, like his uncle taught him. His small hands reached for the door knob and as he twisted the handle he pushed it with all his might. _

"_Thank you Peter, that's very sweet of you." _

_After May and Ben entered, Peter went to shut the door when a stray dog managed to get caught in the middle of the door and the door frame, preventing it from closing. Little Peter pushed against the wood but the dog pushed back, growling._

"_Uncle Ben, Help," he called and sure enough both Ben and May came rushing over. May stepped forward to intervene but Ben held her back. _

"_Harder Peter." _

"_I can't," he cried. _

"_Yes, you can. Take a deep breath and push harder." _

_Peter tried again, tears of fear and frustration burned his eyes before snaking down his cheeks. May moved forward again but Ben held her back. _

"_Pete, listen to me. Don't get upset. Use your strength and push it shut," Ben instructed patiently._

_The dog barked as if it knew what was happening. Peter stared at the teeth of the creature in fear. "Ben Parker, let go!" May yelled causing the dog to bark again. _

"_Pete listen to me. Close your eyes." _

_Doing as he was told, he waited as the door was pushed open a little more. "Take a deep breath," Ben instructed softly. "Good, now push the door shut." Little Peter took a deep breath and pushed. _

_Nothing happened._

"_Try harder." _

_He did. _

_Moments later, he heard a whimper from the dog before the door slammed shut. Peter opened his eyes and saw his aunt and uncle smiling at him. Looking around, there was not a dog in sight. _

"_I did it!" Peter cried in delight. Ben and May wrapped him in a loving hug as they shared a look over his head. Unbeknown to Peter, May threw a steak out the door that the stray went for. _

"_You sure did Petey," Ben praised. "Remember, always try harder."_

Peter opened his eyes only to find himself staring down at the ground. The two men long ago went quiet. Always try harder. Taking a deep breath, Peter brought his hands up and slammed them down on the man's back. A crack filled the air as the man let out a scream and fell, taking Peter with him. Peter rolled over as the second man rushed to his fallen partner. Not waiting around, the teenager shot a web at the sky and watched as it attached to a tree branch. Not wasting time, he swung into the sky and shot another web seconds later.

"Shoot him," the first man yelled.

The sound of the safety being released on the gun echoed throughout the forest. Looking back, Peter saw the second man take aim. The gun exploded and Peters senses went off a second later. He swung to the right to avoid the bullet. Another explosion was heard allowing his senses to go off again. Coming from both sides.

Releasing his web, Peter dropped to the ground only to run right into a solid object that let out a grunt. Looking up from the ground, Peter came face to face with metal, or rather a metal arm. Sitting up, be looked around to see Bucky laying on the ground and Steve helping him up.

Peter released a sigh of relief as he stood. "Boy am I glad to see-"

His words cut off as blinding hot pain erupted on his stomach. Reaching up, he grabbed the area before screaming.

"Spiderman are you okay?" Steve asked as he rushed over taking a hold of the falling kid. Steve removed his hand only to find darkness spreading across his stomach. Touching it, Steve examined his hand. Red liquid coated the surface.

Blood.

Bucky looked up just in time to see a man running away and into a waiting car. He started to follow when the sound of someone coming up behind them could be heard. Steve and Bucky turned just in time to see a man coming out of the forest with a gun trained on them. Steve stood in front of Peter as he eyed the man. Bucky, on the other hand, stood there, staring in shock.

The man looked around, his eyes landing on Steve for a moment before moving to the person behind him. Steve shifted his weight in a protective stance. The man turned his attention back to the last person in front of him. Fear, shock and awe captured him.

"Frank?" Bucky sputtered.

"Asset," the man replied. "Hail Hydra."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope everyone is safe and healthy. I just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone for reading this story. I think I finally figured out the direction I want the story to go so the fact that you stuck around this long means a lot. On another note, this chapter suuuucks but nonetheless…. **

**Fair warning: Peter Parker meeting the Avengers is coming up really soon...**

Bucky stared at his old friend for a while as Steve stood in front of Spiderman. Frank eyed them all with interest before pointing a finger in Spiderman's direction. "He's coming with me."

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two people. "What does Hydra want with him?"

"That's our business," Frank exclaimed as he adjusted his grip on his gun. Bucky looked down at it. His eyes narrowed even further as his brian slowly put two and two together. Standing to his full height, he shifted in front of Steve who was now on the ground, holding a bleeding Spiderman.

"You were going to shoot him?"

"Listen, just hand the kid over and we can go our separate ways."

"Not happening," Steve voiced from behind. Frank rolled his eyes before he took aim with his weapon.

"Either you hand him over or I will shoot you."

Bucky stared at the Hydra agent for a moment before turning his head slightly to Steve. "Get him out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Steve hesitated for a moment before nodding and lifting Spiderman into a bridal position. As he took a step away the loud boom of a gunshot filled the air causing him to freeze. Looking back, he saw Frank holding his gun to the sky. "Nobody is going anywhere until you hand me the boy."

When nobody moved, Frank looked at Bucky. "Listen, you know how these things go. Hydra wants Spiderman and I have to deliver. I don't want to shoot you but I will if I have to."

Bucky looked back at the man in front of him as he shifted his weight. He quickly glanced at the boy in his childhood friends arms. Blood flowed between his fingers, dripping on the ground. Turning to Frank, he nodded. "Let Steve leave with the boy and take me instead."

Frank's eyes widened at the request as Steve let out a shout of protest. Frank eyed Bucky and the Winter Soldier could see the thought crossed his mind, but he shook his head. "Not happening. The boy is coming with me."

Bucky shook his head. "I can't let that happen."

He widened his stance in order to shield the two people behind him. A loud yet weak voice called out from a distance away. Frank turned his head in that direction before letting it snap back at the trio in front of him. Bucky noticed the man's eyes went from confident to unsure in just a second. The yelling lifted into the sky once more as Frank shifted uneasily.

"Is that your partner out there?" Steve asked, apparently not missing a thing. However, it wasn't Frank that responded. It was the quiet voice of Spiderman.

"T...Two of 'em." His voice shook as if he was holding on to consciousness. Steve adjusted his grip on the kid causing him to whimper in protest. Bucky looked back at Frank.

"You have two choices here Frank. Either you stay here and allow your partner to remain where he's at or you leave and help him and risk losing us. Either way, Hydra won't like it." Frank opened his mouth to say something but the trees rustled nearby drawing his attention.

Using that moment, Bucky sprang forward. His hand wrapped around the gun, pushing it towards the heavens. A shot rang out as Frank realized what was happening. Bucky felt the heat of the bullet on his face as he leaned back. Frank used that moment to throw a right punch to his opponents face. Bucky stumbled back before recovering and throwing a punch of his own. He watched as his metal fist connected with flesh. Spit flew out of Franks mouth as his head snapped to the side. Bucky took that moment to take a peek behind him. Steve and Spiderman were nowhere to be seen. He can only imagine Steve ran off with the kid the moment he attacked. Turning back to Frank, Bucky was blindsided by the force of Frank's body.

Frank lowered his head and ran forward, tackling Bucky to the ground. On the ground, Bucky looked up to see Frank glaring down at him in concentration as blood flowed from his nose and mouth. Lifting his arm, Bucky blocked the blow that was headed his way. Frank let out a grunt as he swung again, Bucky used that momentum to take a swing of his own. Frank went sideways, missing the hit.

Bucky let out a grunt as he pushed himself off the ground landing on his feet. Not wasting any time, he threw his leg out watching as it connected with the other man's chest, knocking him down once more. Frank remained still on his hands and knees as he tried to collect his breath.

"Y...You're protecting a...kid...kidnapper!" Frank sputtered as he spit blood onto the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Frank looked up at his old friend and shook his head. "Spiderman knows where a kid named Peter Parker is. I just need for him to tell me where he is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Frank stood slowly. "Because you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Says the man who's bleeding. What does Hydra want with Parker?"

"I don't know, that's above my pay grade. I will tell you this though. Before my partner and I grabbed Spiderman, he was talking to a woman."

"Who?"

"I don't know. All I know is I recognize her from the flyers Hydra has hanging up at the base. She's on Hydra's list."

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but just as he did something slammed into his back, knocking the air out of him. He felt himself fall and hit the ground. Rolling over, he looked up just as a boot sped towards his head, then darkness took over.

* * *

The moment Steve saw Bucky move forward, he tightened his grip on Spiderman then he took off. The bouncing movement caused the boy to let out a cry of pain. Steve listened as he inhaled deeply. It came out as shaky. Looking down at the masked face, he saw wet marks sprout on the red near the eyes. Even without taking the mask off, Steve knew the kid was crying. Of course he's crying, he got shot! His brain screamed at him.

"Spiderman, are you still with me?" Steve called quietly.

"I 'ont feel goo,' ' came a small voice.

"I know, stay with me kid."

Tightening his grip on the boy, Steve picked up the pace as the car they took to the funeral came in sight. Spiderman whimpered in response. If it wasn't for the boy bleeding in his arm, Steve would have just thrown him over his shoulder and used his other hand to call the Avengers. Who knows how many other men were out there in the woods.

Steve managed to reach the car in one piece. He threw open the back door and gently placed the boy in red blue and black in the backseat. Spiderman gave him a small whimper. Whipping out his phone, he dialed the first number that came up. Eyeing the forest with careful and calculated eyes, he listened to the ring.

"Capsicle, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tony, get to Nolen Cemetery. Spiderman has been shot, and Bucky is fighting with a Hydra agent. We don't know how many are here!"

A string of curse words escaped the former playboys mouth as he started shouting at someone on his end. Given the situation, Steve bit his tongue for the usual language remark. "Where is the Manchurian Candidate?"

"Bucky. And I don't know, when he attacked I took off with Spiderman."

The sound of an engine roaring to life filled the background.

"How's the kid?"

Steve looked down at the boy laying on the seat. Reaching forward, he placed two fingers on his neck feeling the slow but steady beat. Silently, he watched the rise and fall of his chest. "He's alive, but I'm not a doctor Tony. I ran with him, so there is no telling what happened to the bullet during that."

Silence filled the phone except the purring of the engine. Steve looked back at the forest, silently begging for his friend to come running through but nobody gripped his phone tight as he brought his bottom lip between his teeth. "What if there were more than the two that we knew about? Tony, he's there all alone. We just got him back and I just left him with Hydra agents."

"He'll be fine," Tony said carefully as the familiar sounds of thrusters filled the phone. Steve shook his head as he kept his eyes glued to the forest. Every passing second sent a twisting feeling to his gut. Bucky should have been out by now. Steve glanced at the boy who was still quiet and unmoving but his eyes immediately traveled back to the forest. Every ounce of his body screamed at him to go charging into the forest in search of his friend but his feet remained stubbornly at the boy's side.

Bucky or Spiderman?

A cracking sound filled his ear. Pulling the phone away from his ear, a dark screen littered with cracks greeted him.

"Shit."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" a robotic voice asked from above. Steve lifted his eyes to see an Iron man suit flying above him. The suit landed on the ground as the face plate lifted, revealing the face of Tony Stark. He walked forward, looking into the car at the kid.

"Is he unconscious?"

"I don't know, probably. Listen, take him back to the compound." Steve said as he started jogging back toward the forest. Tony stared at him before slamming his mouth into a tight line.

"Friday, scan the kid."

**Yes Boss. Scan complete. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Blood loss is 20%. It appears he is unconscious.**

"Can I fly with him?"

**I would advise against it. The bullet is near his liver.**

"Right well, I never listen to you anyway." Tony lifted the boy into his arms, surprised by the lightness of him. Staring down at the masked face, paused. "Friday, what's the probability of something happening if I flew with him?"

**70%**

"Of course," the billionaire said in exasperation. Shaking his head, he looked to the sky. The kid in his arms groaned causing the man to look down at him. "Alright kid, we're going to do this the hard way and pray that we get the 30% chance that nothing happens." The face plate went down and in one quick motion, Tony Stark became Iron Man.

Pulling Spiderman close to his body, Tony slowly took to the sky and carefully flew to the Compound.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is still doing well. I just want to take a moment to thank you guys for the reviews. With that being said, I am sad to announce that...this chapter is short. I hoped it would be longer but I suspect that if I made it any longer I wouldn't know where to end the chapter. Anyway, happy reading! Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

The wind whistled past Peter's ears as metal arms wrapped around his legs and back. He lifted a hand from his stomach but a voice stopped him. Whatever was said immediately caught the wind and blew away from him. His eyes cracked open and watched the sky flash above him. His stomach tightened at the sight causing a groan to escape his lips. The metal arms around him tightened slightly as if it were supposed to keep him grounded. He cracked open his eyes once more. A red helmet filled his vision.

"I-I-Iron M-Man," he whispered to himself as his brain hazily put two and two together. The face of the helmet looked down at him, or was the man behind it looking at him. He opened his mouth but darkness tugged at the corner of his vision. Squeezing his eyes shut, he begged for it to go away but then he opened them once more it was still there. Slowly it took over and he felt his body go limp, falling into the invisible darkness.

* * *

"...hell is Cho…"

"...gurney…"

"He was…"

"...old..he?"

The mumbled and choppy words outside the darkness slowly flew into Peter's ears, pulling him towards it.

"Get...damn...thing!"

The arms that were holding Peter tightened slightly causing a low and pitiful groan exited his mouth as his body screamed at him.

"Spidey...me?"

Peter turned his head away but the voice only got louder.

"Spiderman...with me, kid?"

His body was laid on something soft as the smell of chemicals filled his nose. His mind threw an image of himself at the hospital into the darkness.

_A young Peter stared up at the doctor with wide eyes as she worked with a needle she thought she was going to put in his arm. He squirmed from his place on Uncle Ben's lap. The older man wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny body and brought his face closer. His breath tickled the child's ears. Peter turned his brown eyes onto his uncle. Ben gave the child a smile as a whisper left his mouth. _

"_I don't like needles either." _

"_So I don't get no shot?" Peter called out, his voice hopeful._

_Ben's eyes sparkled for a moment before he opened his mouth. "No. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" _

"_Benjamin Franklin Parker." Both of them looked up to see the doctor and Aunt May staring at them. Even though May tried to look serious her eyes betrayed her. The doctor smiled kindly at the pair before walking towards Peter who's eyes seemed to grow wider if that was even possible. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he twisted away. _

"_I don't want a shot," little Peter cried as he twisted violently away._

* * *

Tony landed at the compound with Spiderman in his arms, silently curing as the child went limp in his arms. No doubt he passed out. Looking around, he was greeted with an empty field.

"FRI, did you alert them that I was coming?" he asked as he stomped into the building, the door opening for him automatically.

**Yes boss.**

Tony growled as he burst into the medical wing which was surrounded with SHIELD agents. "Where the hell is Cho!"

All eyes turned to him, many going wide as they took in Iron Man holding an unconscious Spiderman. When nobody moved or provided an answer, his face plate went up as if FRIDAY knew that's what he wanted. He set his glare on an agent that was closest to him. "You, get a damn gurney!"

The agent scurried off just as Helen Cho walked up. Her pace was calm until she saw the scene before her, then her pace quickened. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the stomach. He lost a lot of blood and I think he just passed out again," Tony explained as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He had yet to stir which sent a chilling feeling throughout the billionaire's body.

"How old is he?"

Tony shook his head in the negative, silently telling her he didn't know. She seemed to get the message because she nodded as her lips pressed into a hardline. Looking up, he looked around for the gurney he asked for only to find it still wasn't there. "Where the hell is that agent?" Looking around, he spotted her over the heads of everyone else. He watched as she ran around aimlessly while a free gurney sat only a few feet away from her. Tony wasn't sure if it was anger or fear that someone's child was dying in his arms that made his voice carry but he wasn't going to complain.

"Get that damn thing and get over here!"

His voice boomed across the distance, echoed around the hall, bounced off the walls and slammed against the wide windows causing her to look up. Another agent rushed forward, grabbing the gurney and shoved it through the crowd towards them. Sending a last pointed glare in the first agent's direction, he looked down at the kid. He remained still as Tony tightened his grip on him, hoping that would keep the kid from slipping away into whatever is there after you die.

Spiderman let out a groan sending a rush of hope through the older man. "Spidey, can you hear me?" The red mask turned to the side in response. "Spiderman, are you with me, kid?"

Instead of a response, the gurney he asked for appeared in front of him. He quickly but gently laid the boy down. The moment he was flat on the bed, Helen grabbed a few assistants and started pushing it towards a set of double doors. Tony followed closely behind, as he slapped his arc reactor causing his suit to disappear. The moment he walked through the double doors, now suit free, he was assaulted by the smell of chemicals, but that wasn't what kept his focus. It was the boy who was now squirming on the bed. Mumbles came from the mask as Spiderman turned his head back and forth, slow at first but as the seconds ticked by it became more violent.

Helen walked up and placed a hand on the red shoulder, probably to calm him down, but Spiderman twisted away violently. Tony walked a little closer but stayed to the side. He was going to be right there in case they needed help. Helen placed her hand on the boy again only for him to twist away again.

"I don't want a shot," he whimpered as he moved again.

"Hold him," Helen instructed her nurses calmly as she prepared a syringe which was no doubt full of medicine. The nurses grabbed a hold of Spiderman but he seemed to have other plans. The moment they touched him, his fist lashed out, connecting with someone nurse fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap as another one stepped forward to take his place.

Spiderman threw his hands out again as he twisted away. A strangled cry escaped his mouth as his back arched off the bed. Tony's heart nearly stopped at the sound.

"Hold him!" Helen ordered firmly.

"We're trying!" a nurse grunted as she made a move to grab an arm. Helen turned to the former playboy and stabbed a finger in her patient's direction. "A little help please."

Nodding, Tony rushed forward taking in everything. He made a move to grab an arm after yet another nurse was hit and fell from sight. _God what do I pay these people for?_ He thought as he successfully grabbed an arm. Holding it in place, Helen rushed forward and emptied the syringe into his arm. The boy went limp again just as the doors burst open. Tony's head snapped up just as Pepper, Bruce and Rhodes walked in.

"What is going on?" Pepper looked around the room before her eyes fell on Spiderman.

"I need everyone out," Helen sounded off as she gave the syringe to a nurse.

"The kid got shot. Steve called me. Brought the kid here," Tony rattled off as he put the kids arm down.

"Where's Steve now?"

"Nolen Cemetery. Apparently Hydra agents were there. Bucky was missing when I got there. So naturally I was stuck getting the kid here while the Iceman went after the metal friend." Tony's tone held an accusatory tone as he looked down at the kid.

"Nolen Cemetery you said?" Rhodes started walking towards the door again, his phone pressed to his ear. Tony gave a nod of confirmation and watched as his friend hustled out of the room. His voice trailed behind him but Tony caught the name Natasha.

"I need everyone out so I can help him," Helen voiced again. Tony nodded and made a move towards the door as Bruce asked if Helen needed any help. She gave him a silent nod as she walked towards her patient. Bruce followed her while Pepper grabbed her fiance's hand. As they started to walk out the door, Tony glanced back as Helen grabbed the edge of the boys mask and started to lift it.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is not long...sorry. BTW can we just acknowledge that we are half way through 2020 and haven't had a chance to fully live it..**

* * *

Pain radiated around Bucky's head as he slowly came to. Something soft wrapped around his shoulder, allowing warmth to touch every part of his skin. Pain throbbed around his eyes as he slowly opened them. The winter soldier froze as his eyes landed on a wooden ceiling rather than the sky or the metal confines of the Hydra base. He slowly took in his surroundings. A able sat on the other side of the room as did a sofa. But it wasn't that, that caused the man to frown. It was the pictures on the wooden walls of his confines. Pictures of a boy decorated the walls, along with a piece of string connected from one picture to the next. The face that stared back at him, was the same face that stared at him days ago. The face of the Avengers target.

Peter Parker.

Under his picture sat multiple colored strings, all ranging in different colors and each drifting to the new picture. Red, Black, green and blue.

The red sting flowed down to a picture of a face he knew all too well. It was the face of the boy he saved in the alley all those years ago in Brooklyn, only his face held a present day look. Just peeking out below the image was the collar of his Captain America Uniform. As if the picture wasn't enough, his name was printed neatly on a piece of paper underneath. Steve Roger.

The black sting went not too far from the picture of Steve Rogers. The picture it landed on was the face that stared back at Bucky every time he looked in the mirror. Just like Steve, James Barnes was printed underneath the photo.

"Ah. So you're awake," a voice called from the side causing the man to tear his gaze away from the wall. Shuffling feet filled the cabin, as a body came into view. She stared down at him, with a cautious yet kind expression. Her brown hair sat in a ponytail before the rest fell down her back. Brown eyes stared down at him, as a part of his brain seemed to tug at him. Sitting up, he took a closer look.

She crossed her arms before looking letting out a sigh. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look. Also, a thank you would work."

"For what?" he asked, finally finding his voice. It came out rough causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"For saving your ass. Had I not gotten there when I did, you would be Hydra chow."

"I didn't need your help."

Her eyes rotated in her head. "Why is it so hard for you to admit you got saved by a female?"

Bucky's heart thumped in his chest as his brain tried to place the familiar words. His eyes dragged up and down her body. Taking in the tense stance, despite the fact that she tried to come across as calm. Her lips pursed together before she shifted her weight. Frowning, he willed his brain to remember but it was as if it was a fuzzy screen. The antenna's were not situated properly, to bring in a clear picture. Finally deciding to bite the bullet, he licked his lips. "I know you?"

"You say it as if it's a question. Honestly James, I'm a little hurt. I mean I don't blame you. I heard you got your memory wiped. Sucks."

Fear seized the Avengers heart. Trying to keep his face neutral, he replied, "You work for Hydra?"

"No." If it were even possible, Bucky would have frowned even more. "But I used to."

Bucky nodded. "And now?"

"Now, I'm waiting for you to say thank you."

"How about instead you tell me who you are."

"My name is Vanessa."

At the mention of her name, the antennae finally fixed themselves and the picture came in clear.

_He stared down at the agent below him. Her brown hair had long since left the ponytail she once had in her hair at the start of their training. Their breaths echoed throughout the gym as the smell of sweat assaulted their noses. She sent him a glare before she flipped back on her feet. He just stared at her. _

"_You're an ass," she said simply as if she were saying that water is wet. _

"_I've been told." _

"_You know it's customary for you to allow me to win a few times. I mean I am the one who is letting you out of your cell." _

"_I didn't ask you to." _

"_Yes, but we could get caught. I could blame it on you and say that you tried to escape. That's not hard to believe since it's not the first time. Remember the time you almost got caught? I still haven't got a thank you." _

"_For what?"_

"_For saving your ass. Had I not gotten there when I did, you would be Hydra chow." _

"_I didn't need your help." _

"_Why is it so hard for you to admit you got saved by a female?" _

_Bucky remained silent as he watched her study him. "You know, you don't seem like the Hydra type." _

_A smirk graced her face. "Yeah. I'm not." _

"_Then why are you working with them?" _

_She gave him a shrug. "It's complicated." _

"_Try me." _

_She opened her mouth to try to say something, but the doors burst open. "Foster! What is he doing out of his cell?" _

_A Hydra agent came storming into the room, followed by a few more. Each one glared at her causing Bucky to tense up. The woman rolled her eyes. "Relax, Frank. Just testing out his combat skills. Making sure he's ready for tomorrow." _

_Frank looked between the two of them before turning to the agents behind him. "I've got this, get back to your posts." They all exchanged hesitated glances before doing as they were told. Once the three were alone, Frank turned back to the other two. _

"_Vanessa, what are you doing?" _

"_Would you relax-" _

"_Don't tell me to relax. I'm trying to save your ass. Which by the way, you are making it hard to do." _

"_I don't need saving." _

_He glared at her before turning to Bucky. "What's your name?" _

"_James Barnes." _

_Frank set a glare on the woman. "Really?" _

"_What, all we have to do is say the magic words then abracadabra, he's back to being Asset." _

_Frank gave an exasperated sigh before shaking his head. "Get him back to his cell before she finds out. You're already in enough hot water as it is." _

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously-" _

_An alarm blaring cut her off and her eyes widened. Frank let out a string of curses as Bucky once again tensed and looked around. "Frank, go out the back way. I'll say the words and fix this." Frank looked at her hesitantly before rushing to do as she said. _

_Vanessa looked to Bucky with an apologetic expression. "Sorry." _

_He backed away from her slowly, shaking his head. His pleas fell on deaf ears as the words slowly rolled off her tongue. Slowly, James Barnes was pushed back and Asset surged forward just as the doors burst open and Hydra agents filled the gym. _

"Vanessa Foster," Bucky announced as he came out of his memory.

"The one and only," she said with a smile while walking away. "The fact that you remember is surprising. Obviously whoever wiped your memory needs a brush up in their lessons."

Bucky shook his head as he stared up at her. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him for a moment before dragging a chair over. She plopped down with a small thud. "Well simple, I want to know what you have on Peter Parker."

Bucky's eyes traveled to the wall behind her. His eyes landed on the last two pictures. The blue string traveled to a photo that surprised him the most. The cocky smirk and full of himself attitude vibrated off the simple photo as his name sat on display underneath.

Tony Stark.

Bucky sent an eyebrow raise towards Vanessa before he studied the last photo. A woman stared back at him, as a kind smile graced her face. It was open and inviting.

May Parker.

Fingers appeared in front of Bucky's face, waving around around, trying to pull his attention away. "So, you gonna tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

Leaning back against the headboard, Bucky frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked nicely."

A scoff escaped the man's lips. "How about instead you tell me what Hydra wants with him."

Vanessa remained quiet as she stared at him. "Did you not just hear what I said. I don't work for them anymore. So how would I know?"

"Right." Bucky shook his head once more before pushing himself up. "We both know that's not true."

Tilting her head to the side, she crossed her arms. "Meaning?"

He gave her a serious look. "We both know that your mother is a high ranking Hydra agent."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Riiiiight. I'm back. We have a few things to cover before you start reading. 1. Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. It means a lot. 2. Thank you for sticking with this story. I know we are on chapter 31 and still no Peter which is no doubt a frustration for some. I promise he's making an appearance soon. 3. This chapter is a tiny-bit long. I didn't realize that as I was writing it so I apologize in advance. 4. I recently graduated so in honor of my achievements you will be receiving a chapter for every diploma and certificate that I have received. We have to celebrate somehow. 5. The other chapters might be a little long as well to get this story rolling without having to post too many chapters and forcing all you lovely people to wait. Once again sorry in advance.**

That's all for now folks. Happy reading! Don't forget to review and all that jazz! This is number One!

Steve Rogers stared down at the ground where blood seemed to soak through the dirt. Question was, is it Bucky's, Spiderman or someone else. Kneeling down, he studied the ground as if it had all the answers. Rustling of trees nearby caused the first Avenger to spin around, ready for a fight.

"Easy there, just want to help."

Natasha stepped through the trees with Rhodes and Scott Lang following behind, each one dressed and ready for action . Relaxing, he stood to his full height. Pointing to the ground, he got right down to business. "There's blood on the ground, and drag marks. Not sure who the blood belongs to. Could be Bucky, Spiderman or someone else. Drag marks head east."

"Do we know if the Hydra agents are still here? Tony mentioned-"

"Nobody popped out yet. I would assume they would since I was here alone."

"Do we know what they wanted?" Scott asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. Peter Parker."

Scott frowned his face. "What is everyone's fascination with this kid? It's unsettling. Unnatural. Abnormal. Odd. Unusual. Stran-"

"Lang, we get it," Rhodes interrupted as his hand went into the air.

"You don't deny it though," Scott said while pointing a finger. "I mean first SHIELD, now Hydra. Who's next?"

"I don't know but we need to move." Steve barked as he headed east. Natasha and Rhodes shared a look before they rushed after him. Scott stared after them. "Do you not find that weird?"

"Lets go, Lang."

Scott grunted before jogging to catch up with them.

* * *

A buzzy feeling came over Peter followed by a prickly feeling in his arms. The soft bed he was laying on slowly drifted into a cloud. The pain in his stomach slowly dropped to an annoying numb. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the voices that floated above his head, but the annoying buzz in his body prevented him from doing so. His spidey senses tingled all over before jumping to his head, disrupting the floaty feeling that was there. Peter frowned in annoyance until he felt the fingers slide under his mask.

Adrenaline shot through his body as he jumped up off the gurney, throwing his fist out. Someone gave a shot as his eyes shot open. Not taking a chance, he shot a web to the ceiling and swung up, allowing his fingers to grip the plaster. He glared down at the people below him, daring them to try and come near him. A woman stared up at him with wide eyes as she laid on the ground. Pepper stared up at him from the doorway, her mouth hung open. All the nurses backed away as if he somehow had a disease that they had never seen before. The only people who stepped forward were Tony and Bruce.

Bruce knelt down and picked up the fallen doctor, before pushing her behind him. Tony tilted his head up before narrowing his eyes in a calculated manner. "Impressive. I think I should point out that you are getting footprints on my ceiling. Oh and don't think I didn't notice the footprints on my wall at the compound."

"Tony," Bruce cautioned before turning his attention back to Peter who had yet to move. "Spiderman, you need to come down. We're just trying to help."

Peter shook his head. "No. You're not going to touch me."

He meant for his voice to come out firm, the same firmness that made the guys he goes after quiver, but it came out weak and shaky. Sweat ran down his neck as he adjusted his grip on the ceiling. Every part of his body screamed at him to get down. Peter's eyes traveled frantically around the room, looking for an escape, but every exit was blocked. His eyes travelled to a vent not too far from his head. Using the adrenaline, he flipped over to where his back was towards the ground before he started crawling.

"Do you think if we hit him with a shoe, he will fall?"

"Tony." This time the stern warning came from a lighter voice. Pepper.

"That's what you normally do when you see a spider. You swat at it with a shoe or some bug spray."

"You're not helping."

Peter focused all his attention on the vent as it slowly grew closer. Only when it was within arms length did the people on the ground realize what he was doing.

"Oh no, you don't," Tony called out, then the handle of a broom slammed against the ceiling right in front of Peter, causing him to stop. He slowly turned his head to the ground, as a wave of nausea hit him. His arms shook as they tried to force his fingers to keep their grip.

"You need to come down, Spiderman," Bruce called out once more.

Peter licked his lips before slowly shaking his head. "Y...Y…"

The teenager let go with one hand in attempts to shake it out but quickly grabbed the ceiling as gravity slammed into him. As if some higher power agreed, the throbbing pain in his stomach reared its head. Licking his lips once more, he tried again. Tears sprung to his eyes as he desperately tried to get his words out. "Y...You pro...promised. Our deal. N...No trying to f...figure out who I am. No taking off my mask."

Silence filled the room as if they knew he was trying to hold back tears. Looking over his shoulder once more, he saw all the adults looking at each other. Tony looked up at the kid before shaking his head. "That was before you ended up with a bullet hole."

"You promised."

Tony looked to Bruce before they launched into a silent meeting of the eyes. Bruce shook his head once as Tony brought his wrist up. An expensive looking watch gleamed at Peter as if it were taunting him. Before Tony could touch the watch a light hand stopped him. Pepper stepped around her fiance, as closer to Peter. Kind eyes stared up at him. The same eyes that stared at him with understanding when she showed him to his room the night before.

"Spiderman, it's really important that we get you looked at. We can't do that with the mask on."

"Yes you can." Peter argued as he readjusted his grip causing pain to split his stomach in half, like a blade gliding over cheese. "My stomach hurts. Not my head."

Pepper seemed to think about that before nodding. "True, but your mask is not very clean. You wearing it during surgery would probably cause-"

"No. I'm keeping my mask."

"Spider-"

"E...Either you let me keep my mask or I'm leaving."

Tony snorted before shaking his head earning a look from both Bruce and Pepper. He held up his hands before backing up a step or two. Pepper looked to Cho and Bruce. "Is there any way you can do this with the mask on?"

Both doctors looked at each other. "I mean we can, but like you were going to say before. The mask isn't clean."

Pepper looked to the boy on the ceiling as his arms shook even worse than what they were before. As if any moment he would drop to the ground. Bruce looked to the ceiling too, as a thought popped into his head.

"We can separate the top half of his body from the lower half."

All eyes landed on him. "Use a sheet to separate the halves. It might not do much but it could help. This way he can keep the mask on, and we can get the bullet out. Which I suggest we do now. Who knows what kind of damage is being done."

Pepper looked to the boy above. "Are you okay with that?"

"You keep your promise?"

"Yes," she said kindly with a nod.

"O...kay," with that Peter dropped from the ceiling.

Bruce rushed forward to catch him but a red and gold tin machine appeared in front of him, catching the boy who now seemed unresponsive.

"Okay people, clear the room." Cho announced as she threw some scrubs on.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to stay." Pepper announced.

Bruce gave her a small smile before shaking his head. "We need the room to operate. I promise I will make sure nobody tries anything."

Pepper nodded once before walking into the hallway with Tony trailing behind her.

* * *

The long corridor sat empty and cold as Tony stared at the double doors that led to the room where the child was laying. Pepper had left a while ago, saying something about a press conference. Bruce came out once to inform him that because Spiderman was so malnourished there were a few complications.

The clicking of footsteps caused the billionaire to look up fully expecting to see Pepper. Only it was the black suit of the Black Widow that caught his attention. She was flanked by Rhodes, and Scott. A few feet behind was Steve. His usual face was replaced with a long, depressed, guilt ridden look. They all stood in silence before Steve finally spoke up.

"We can't find Bucky. It's possible Hydra has him."

Tony leaned back in his seat before looking down at the phone in his hand. Forcing himself to remain calm, he spoke. "The kid is still in surgery, in case you were wanting to know."

"How's he doing?" Natasha asked as her eyes traveled to the doors.

"Bruce came out a while ago and said there were some complications due to him being malnourished. He didn't go into detail." Tony finally looked up at all of them, but his eyes rested on Steve. "By the way, thanks for leaving me with a bleeding and dying kid while you run off to help your homicidal friend."

"Tony-" Steve started but the former playboy stood, cutting him off.

"You left a dying _kid _with me, so you could chase after your friend. Then you come here and don't have the decency to ask how he's doing?"

"Tony-" Rhodes called as he stepped forward, placing a hand on the man's shoulders. Tony shook it off before stepping closer to the blond man.

"Did you know that I had to fly with him in my arms. He was bleeding, unconscious and possibly on death's doorstep. Who knows what could have happened. As a matter of fact, Friday!"

**Yes Boss?**

"Can you please inform the good captain as to what the probability of something happening to Spiderman when I flew with him, while he was injured?"

**There was a 70% chance of further injury to Spiderman while boss flew with him, Captain Rogers.**

Even the AI sounded irritated.

"Exactly. 70%! There was a 70% chance that the bullet could have gone more damage, so much damage that by the time I ended up here, the kid would have been dead. I would have been carrying a dead kid in my arms!"

By the time Tony finished talking, he was outright yelling. Scott moved closer to his team captain as if he were afraid a fight was going to break out. Rhodes placed a hand on his friends shoulder again as if that would somehow calm him. Steve looked at the man in the eyes, his face changed from the guilt ridden one to a blank face, but Tony could see by the man's eyes that his words hit home.

"Listen, I get you care more about your friend than the Avengers or even me. You've proven that, besides I can live with that. But you chose your friend over a dying kid. Explain the logic to me behind that, because this genius is actually confused."

"Tony, we get it," Natasha interrupted. "You two can discuss this later but right now we have a bigger problem on our hands." Tony turned and set a glare on her. Unfazed, she continued. "Hydra agents not only have Bucky but they were after this Parker kid."

A frown spread across Tony's face as he looked between all of them. His voice finally back to normal volume. "Peter Parker? As in the kid SHIELD has us looking for?"

"Yeah," Steve said, earning a reproachful look from Tony. "They know that Spiderman knows where this Parker kid is. They were after him when Bucky and I found him."

"Hydra wants Spiderman so he can show them where the kid is," Scott added unhelpfully. Tony looked around at all the faces in front of him.

"The time for games is over. We need the kid and we need him now. Who knows why Hydra wants the boy. Every second he's out there, we run the risk of them finding him first." Natasha said as she looked at all of the men.

Rhodes looked at the door before looking back at his team. "What do we do about Spiderman? He said he wouldn't give us the kid until he knew the kid was safe."

"That was before he got shot. We saved his life, that should be proof enough," Scott mumbled.

"You know what, you're right pissant."

Scott smiled at the praise, completely ignoring the last bit. Steve opened his mouth to say something but the double doors opened and Bruce came walking out. Worry and amazement was etched on his face.

"How's the kid?" Tony asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

Bruce stood still for a moment before nodding. "He's good. We managed to remove the bullet and get him patched up nicely."

"Then why do you look like you saw the pearly gates and the gates of hell at the same time?"

"He's enhanced."

"Yeah, we know that. The kid was hanging from the ceiling by his hands and feet." That earned him curious looks from everyone but Tony threw up a hand saying he'll explain later.

"Um...yes. There is that but I meant his pain. We gave him an IV and the standard dosage of medicine that one would give a person around his age, but it left his system too quickly. Helen found that out the hard was when she started digging around the hole. We upped his meds but nothing would take."

"Then how did you get the bullet out?"

A hand ran across Bruce's face as he looked at them. "We finally decided to give him a shot of one of the medicines we give to Steve and Bucky. Worked like a charm."

"Is he awake?" Natasha asked.

"No. He's asleep."

All the Avengers shared a look before Natasha finally spoke. "Can you wake him up?"

"I mean I could, I would have to ease back on the drugs a little but I don't know by how much."

"We need you to wake him up. The Parker kid is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Hydra agents are after him. We need Spiderman to tell us where to find him."

Bruce looked around at everyone before nodding. "Okay, but if we do this then you need to know that we might be causing the kid pain. He may hold all the answers but he is still a kid."

All eyes landed on the two leaders. Steve and Tony looked at each other.

"We'll be quick," they said in unison.

Bruce nodded, then pointed to the door behind him. "Follow me.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Two**

Steve looked down at the kid on the bed. His body was covered by the sheets but the red of his uniform peaked out from underneath. Raising an eyebrow he set it on the doctor. Bruce held up his hands.

"He wouldn't let us take the uniform off. He wanted us to cut around the wound. He managed to allow us to insert the IV but only lifted his outfit enough for us to get a vein. Kid's not very trusting. Good luck."

The doctor walked over to the IV and slowly stopped the flow of medicine. When nothing happened at first, he tried again. After a few minutes, he did it again. It was about five minutes later when the boy in the bed groaned. Eyeing the Avengers at the foot of the bed, he nodded. They all looked at each other before Tony stepped forward.

"Spiderman."

The boy groaned again before turning his head away from the billionaire. Not one to be ignored, Tony reached out and shook the boy. Spiderman let out a groan again as his head turned towards the man. All was silent as Tony stared at the white of the eyes. When the boy didn't respond, Tony shook him again only for a red hand to come up and weakly slap his hand away.

"S..op." The boy whined.

"I need you to wake up for a second."

"Am a'ke." he slurred.

"I can't tell since you have that mask on."

Spiderman gave a huff before his head turned to the ceiling then back to Tony. "What?"

"I need you to tell me where I can find Peter Parker."

"No."

"Listen kid, there's a lot going on and we think the boy might be in danger. We need to get to him before something happens."

Silence filled the room as Spiderman lay frozen. His body grew stiff. "W...What kind of danger?"

"Some people are after him. We're the only ones that can protect him. So you need to tell me where he is so we can go and get him."

"He's safe." Spiderman announced with a shake of his head.

"Yeah? Safe where?"

"Safe."

Tony stood to his full height and glared at the boy. Spiderman seemed to curl in on himself before giving a shout of pain. His hands immediately went to his stomach.

"Guys," Bruce called out as he eyed his patient. His message and warning are clear. Hurry up.

Steve stepped forward, hoping to try and help. "Spiderman, listen I get you want to protect him but he can be protected here. We need to know where he's at. Every second we waste he might get caught. The people after him are dangerous."

"Not. Telling," Spiderman said through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"You wanted us to prove to you that we were the good guys. We have. We saved your life. Got you help when you were shot. Now it may not be the way you planned it but it should count for something," Natasha voiced. All the adults nodded in agreement.

"He's safe."

"How can you know?" Rhodes asked as he looked at the boy who released another groan. Bruce looked at all of them, his warning still on his face.

Scott looked between all the Avengers before nodding to himself. Walking around, he dragged a chair that was in the corner of the room over. The legs scrapping on the ground, sending a screeching noise into the air. All eyes landed on him. Setting the chair beside the bed, he plopped down and looked at the child. "Hi, I'm Scott Lang. I'm an Avenger. Ant-man. Have you heard of me?"

When Spiderman gave no response, the man smiled wider. "That's fine. Listen, I-" he trailed off as he looked behind him. Tony and Steve stood shoulder to shoulder, over his shoulder. "Uh...guys can you give me a little space please."

"What?"

"You're crowding me. I need room to work. Just a little bit. Thank you."

Tony and Steve gave each other a look before backing up, leaving a space between them and the odd man seated before them.

Scott looked at the kid and smiled. "Anyway as I was saying. Listen I got a kid. Her name is Cassie, she's amazing you would like her. She lives with her mom but I get to visit her all the time at least when I'm not doing Avengers stuff."

"Scott," Bruce called out, stopping the man before he can go into a long tangent about irrelevant things.

"Right sorry. Time crunch. Danger and stuff. Sorry," he said looking to the doctor who was motioning with his fingers to hurry up. Looking back at the occupant of the bed he continued. "I get it, okay. With Cassie, I would do anything to protect her. Kind of like with you and Percy."

"Peter." a small voice corrected.

"Right, Peter. Sorry." Spiderman visibly relaxed his body as the eyes of the mask moved to where they were more on Scotts face. "With Cassie, I would put my life on the line for her, to make sure she's safe. No doubt you would for Peter. Yes, it's a little different because Cassie is my daughter and Peter is your friend but one thing remains the same. We both want what's best for them. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Spiderman shook his head no. "Really? I thought that was clear. Okay. The point I'm trying to make is, when I'm here with the Avengers I have to trust that Cassie's mom is keeping her safe. You're in a hospital bed right now. You are not able to keep Peter safe. Is there anyone who is keeping him safe while you're away?"

Stillness entered the room until Spiderman shook his head no.

"Exactly. So how can you know he's really safe? It's like the scary Black Widow lady said, we helped you and we barely know you. We could do the same for Peter. Not to mention, I watch the news. I know the police are looking for him. I know what it's like running from the law. It's not fun, in fact it's lonely. He would be safe with us. Nobody would dare look for him here. At least I wouldn't with a bunch of Avengers walking around."

Spiderman didn't respond causing Scott to lean in closer. He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "It's okay to ask for help. You don't have to do it all alone."

"What if something-"

Scott cut him off, shaking his head. "I promise I won't let anything happen to him. I'll watch him like I watch Cassie."

Spiderman remained silent, so quiet that Scott reached up a hand to see if he was awake but as he reached for the shoulder, a red hand came up and stopped him. Dropping his hand he watched the boy as he lay silent. "These people after him are bad?" he asked, his voice weavering. It was as if sleep entered the room.

"Yeah the baddest of the bad."

Spiderman turned his head to the ceiling before nodding slowly. "Okay."

Leaning in closer, Scott dropped his voice even more. "Okay?"

Spiderman looked at him and nodded slowly. "I'll tell you where he is, on two conditions." Scott nodded for the boy to continue. "You give me a few days."

Scott glanced over his shoulder at the other people in the room. They all looked at him with expected glances. Looking back at the occupancy of the bed, he shook his head. "I don't think they'll like that, and I'm not sure I do either."

"I have to explain it all to him. He's not going to understand if he's just taken. I promised to keep him safe."

"Spider-"

"It's just until I'm healed. Please? " The plea was even lower than his whisper, so low that Scott barely heard it. Finally seeing no other way around it, Scott nodded.

"Okay, what's the second condition?"

"You are responsible for him as well as Miss Potts."

The last request caused the man to raise an eyebrow. "Me and Pepper Potts?"

Spiderman nodded. "Yeah. You said you'd watch him like you do Cassie, and Miss Potts has always watched out for me here. So she'll do the same for him, right?"

Scott nodded without hesitation. "I'm sure she would."

"So?"

"Okay, you have yourself a deal."

"Good. I should be out of here in a couple days. Maybe even tomorrow."

Scott leaned back and laughed. "We'll see."

Bruce interrupted the conversation by announcing that Spiderman needed sleep. Scott nodded and stood. Looking down at the boy once more, he started towards the door.

"Well?" Tony called after him.

Scott ignored him as he continued towards the door, in an attempt to make a dramatic exit but the door frame slammed into his shoulder causing him to bounce off, hit the door and land in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Jumping up, he continued out into the hall and waited for the others to join.

"Classy, Lang. Classy," Natasha said in amusement as she and the other Avengers joined him. Scott's face burned with embarrassment as he looked away.

"So? Is he going to tell us?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes, he is. On two conditions. The first being that we give a few days."

"What? No way." Tony voiced.

"I agree with Tony," Steve added.

"I already agreed to it. It's necessary, trust me."

All eyes traveled around the area before resting on him again. "What's the second condition?"

"That when Peter does get here. Pepper Potts and I are in charge of him."

Tony's eyebrows went up at that. "You and Pepper Potts as in my Pepper Potts?"

Scott nodded and backed up as if he were expecting Tony to explode.

"So you're going to be playing house with my finance? Why you two?"

"Probably because we're nicer than all of you." Scott replied with a shrug. Tony glared at him.

"How long do we have to wait?" Bruce asked. "Every second we wait the closer Hydra could be to finding him."

"Until Spiderman is healed."

"That could be a long time from now," Steve said as he ran a hand over his face.

"He said it should be out of here in a couple days maybe even tomorrow."

All eyes landed on him with a look of disbelief. "He was shot, that could be more than a couple days."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Bruce added. "While Helen and I were operating, we removed the bullet and saw the boy's body healing right before our eyes. It was slow, but it was there. I'm making a guess here, but I would say the reason for the slow healing is due to the fact that he hasn't had any proper foods in him."

Tony looked at the door in wonder. "If we keep him on an IV and feed him, then he should heal quicker?"

Bruce shrugged. "Possibly."

They nodded before looking around but it was Steve who spoke. "I don't see any other way around it."

Tony shook his head but then voiced his agreeance. "Fine."

Scott smiled in relief, but stopped when Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you get him to agree to all of this?"

"Sometimes it requires a gentle touch."

* * *

Bucky stared at the woman across from him. She stood staring at him like he somehow offended her by speaking the truth. "With your mother's status, you can't tell me you don't know why. In fact it's insulting to me for you to stand here and tell me that you don't know."

After a moment of silence Vanessa finally spoke. Her voice was soft unlike it was before. "Okay, so I do know, but that is my business and mines alone." She shifted her weight as her eyes traveled out the window and to the door. It was as if she were watching for something or someone. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt as her eyes found his again.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Instead of responding, his eyes traveled back to the wall, but before he could get another good look, she stepped in front of him. "James?"

Bucky snorted. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

"Right they call you Bucky now don't they."

"Yeah."

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something but a branch snapped outside. Whirling around to the window, she pulled a gun from behind her back and pointed it at the window. Silence filled the cabin allowing the sounds of birds and insects from the forest to come in. Bucky watched as her chest moved up and down in quick succession. Her finger brushed the trigger but she never fired. A few heartbeats later she dropped her arms and placed the gun back behind her back.

"Sorry about that."

Bucky never responded as he watched her carefully. Deciding to fill the silence, she cocked her head to the side. "If you won't tell me anything about what you have on Peter, answer me this. Is Spiderman okay?"

Bucky sat still, hanging onto every word that she was saying. "I don't know," he finally answered. "Steve ran off with him while I fought with Frank. Last I saw the kid, he was shot and bleeding."

Vanessa looked over at him in what only could be described as horror. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when something dawned on her. "Frank? Frank was there?" Bucky nodded.

"He mentioned that Spiderman was with a woman who was currently on Hydra's list. He said he didn't know who she was, but I have a feeling he was lying. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I was with Spiderman. He's helping me. God!" Her hands went to her hair as she started pacing around.

"What do you mean helping you?" Bucky frowning as he stood. The world spun for a brief moment before it corrected itself.

"Oh God."

"Vanessa, what do you mean helping you? Is Spiderman a Hydra agent?"

"No! God, don't you listen? I already told you I don't work for them anymore! He was helping me figure out what SHIELD has on Peter. He was going to help me find Peter!"

"You have never been the type to care about kids. Why does this kid matter so much to you?"

Whirling around, she glared at him. "Because he's my son!"

Bucky froze and looked her up and down. "What?"

"Peter is my son."

Bucky looked at the woman in front of him and slowly his face grew serious. "You don't have a son, Vanessa."

"Yes, I do. He's fifteen years old."

"Okay," Bucky said as he sat back down. "Okay, let's say you're telling me the truth. What does Hydra want with him?"

Vanessa sat in a chair that was not far from where she sat. "They want him because he's my son. Actually, my mother wants him because he's my son."

Bucky took a moment to process all of that. "How do I know you're telling the truth? This could just be some ploy to try and get me to trust you."

"I have proof, well Spiderman has proof. That's why he was helping me."

"What proof is that?"

"A birth certificate."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. "I've seen the birth certificate. The parents listed are Richard and Mary Parker."

Vanessa let out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, that's what SHIELD wants you to see."

"All you have is your word. SHIELD has files of proof."

"No they don't." She said as she jumped up. "Do you want to know why Spiderman was so willing to help you? This was before we met. It's because SHIELD caught him breaking into their building and stealing a file. Peter's file. Spiderman has all the proof you need. Not only will it show you that I'm telling you the truth but it will also show you that SHIELD can't be trusted."

Bucky remained silent once again. "Okay, so how am I supposed to see this file? You did kidnap me."

Vanessa scoffed. "If I kidnapped you, I would have tied you up or something. You're free to leave at any time." Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stood and walked to the door but froze half way as if something just occurred to him. "What does Peter being your son have to do with Hydra? I mean I get it, there are family ties but it doesn't make sense for them to keep that a big secret. I'm sure many Hydra agents have family members."

"They want to recruit him to become an Agent."

"As horrible as that is, it still doesn't answer my question."

Vanessa looked down at the ground without answering. "Vanessa, if you want me to trust you, then you have to tell me the truth."

"It's because of who his father is," she blurted out.

"And who might that be?"

Vanessa looked at him with a sad expression. She started beating faster as she looked into the brown eyes before her. She opened her mouth but closed it immediately. Sweat collected on her brow as she cast her eyes down to the ground. "Vanessa?"

She lifted her eyes before the words escaped her lips, full of shame and regret.

"I don't know."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Three**

Bucky stared at her with a confused expression it turned into a glare. "If he's your son, how in the hell do you not know who the father is? Honestly Vanessa, for a moment I believed you."

"I'm telling you the truth," She protested as she stood to meet him but he backed away causing her to stop.

"That makes no sense!"

"James, please."

"Stop Vanessa!"

The woman stopped talking and stood there watching as the man before her shook his head. "Explain it to me then."

"It's a long story."

"I've got all day."

"No you don't. Your friends are probably looking for you right now. What do you think is going to happen to me if they find out I'm the one who took you." Bucky remained quiet, no doubt secretly agreeing with her. "I'll explain everything, but first you have to get the file from Spiderman. See that I'm telling you the truth."

"That's not how that works."

"If I tell you now, you won't listen because you think I'm lying. Get proof and then we can talk."

"Why don't you come back with me and you can explain it all to SHIELD."

Vanessa released an exasperated sigh. "I just told you. SHIELD cannot be trusted. Besides you owe me. I saved your life."

Bucky watched her for a moment before nodding. "Fine."

Vanessa released a sigh of relief before she plopped back down in the chair. Bucky looked out the window. "I'm going now. I'll come back when I have proof."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here, please. I'm on the run."

Bucky nodded as he stepped towards the door. "Thank you," Vanessa called out. He gave her a nod as he threw one final look towards the wall of the cabin where his picture and the picture of his friend sat. Curiosity burned in his veins as he ducked out of the door and was swallowed by the woods.

* * *

Frank had never been good at snooping, or at least that's what his friends at the Hydra base told him. He always made too much noise, alerting his target of his presence, always giving away his position. When he was a kid, and he ran through tests and training, that was the one thing he never passed on. To say his parents were disappointed in him was an understatement. Now, Frank could say his snooping was at his advantage. Crouched under the window of the cabin, he listened to the voices inside.

At first the voices were low, and hard to make out but eventually they became loud enough for him to hear.

"James?"

Someone snorted inside. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

"Right they call you Bucky now don't they."

"Yeah."

Bucky? What kind of name is that? Frank frowned. He tried to mouth the words but they felt foreign. A squirrel scampered past him causing him to jump and a branch under his foot to break. All talking inside came to a halt. He held his breath as he waited. Turning his head, he expected to see one of them come out and catch him but after a few moments, the talking picked up. The sound of his name caught his attention.

"He mentioned that Spiderman was with a woman who was currently on Hydra's list. He said he didn't know who she was, but I have a feeling he was lying. It was you, wasn't it?" his target asked causing Frank to silently curse himself. He thought he had gotten away with it.

Something else to work on, his brain scolded.

Shaking his head, he remained quiet listening to the conversation. Eventually the quiet talking grew into yelling. But it wasn't the volume of their voices that caught his attention. It was the surprising revelation that sprang from Vanessa's lips.

"Peter is my son."

Every atom in Frank's body wanted to jump up and demand to know what she meant. But all he could do was wait. He knew where she was staying so he could always come back and demand answers. Right now, he had a mission. One that he would not fail.

After what seemed like forever, Frank listened as the conversation closed. The front door opened, and a quick peek around the corner told him it was his former friend. He waited as the man stood on the porch breathing before he started deeper into the woods. Frank made a move to follow him but the gut wrenching sound of Vanessa crying stopped him. He looked to the window as his brain and his heart began a battle of wills. Finally his brain won and he started following the former Hydra agent.

They had long left the woods and entered into the city. It was at the edge of the city that Frank stopped and hid. Realizing he was exposed to possibly getting caught he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed a woman closest to him and kissed her on the lips. His back was towards his target so there is no way of getting caught. Risking a glance at the window next to him, he saw his former friend walking into a path not far from where he was standing. Once the man was out of sight, he released the woman only to receive a slap to the face for his troubles.

"Sorry," he gasped as he held his face. Turning he rushed away as he saw a man with muscles that seemed bigger than the Hulk walking over, a scowl on his face.

Frank entered the path and immediately spotted his target. Staying in the surrounding trees he remained hidden as he followed. The path seemed to go on forever with a few twists and turns before it broke into a large field. Staying behind a tree, he watched as Asset jogged towards a building that sat in the middle.

Once he was out of sight, Frank took a moment to survey his surroundings but the large A on the side of the building that caught his attention. "Holy crap," Frank sputtered as he stared up at the building. "I actually found the Avengers hideout."

After his brain kicked into gear, he reached for his cell phone, but as he went to dial a number, the phone was ripped out of his hand. Following the direction of travel, he saw his phone impaled to a tree with an arrow. Looking over his shoulder, he found Asset standing there watching him with an amused expression while two men came and stood by his side.

One had metal wings coming out of his back and a serious look about him. _Falcon,_ his brain reminded him. The other man stood with black clothing and brown hair identified him immediately. Hawkeye. It also helped that he had a bow and arrow aimed at him. Obviously he's the reason for the now useless phone.

Asset walked forward. "You know I caught you miles ago right?"

"Yeah, well if you did, why didn't you stop me. You led me all the way here." Frank argued as he glared.

"Maybe I wanted you here. You have some information I need and what better way than to ask you, personally."

Frank glared at the three men before Falcon walked forward and punched him in the head, sending him into a field of darkness.

* * *

Bucky watched as Frank fell to the ground before turning to his teammates. Sam was the first to speak. "Did you think this through? I mean they already hate you. You just gave them fuel to the fire."

"I've got my reasons."

"Care to share?" Clint asked as he put his arrow away.

Bucky pointed to the man laying on the ground. "This is Frank. He's a Hydra agent and-"

"You brought a Hydra agent to our home!" Clint interrupted. "It's official. You have actually lost your mind. I mean more than before."

"Listen!" Bucky snapped. "Hydra is after the Parker kid were supposed to be finding. If we have Frank here we can get information out of him and find out what they know and what we're up against."

Clint and Sam shared a look before turning to the unconscious man on the ground. "Well he's here now anyway. Nothing we can do about it now."

Sam shook his head. "Alright, help me get him to a cell or something."

Clint backed up. "No, Bucky here can help you. I'm going to announce an emergency meeting."

"We need help," Sam objected.

"Nope! Not happening. There is no way I'm putting my fingerprints on this." With that he jogged away leaving the two men alone.

* * *

It was moments like this when Steve wondered if in the process of wiping Bucky's brain, the people of Wakanda accidentally wiped some of his common sense. He stared at his friend who stood at the front of the room. The room was silent as everyone absorbed the news about how he brought a Hydra agent to their compound. His eyes traveled to Tony who seemed to be silently seething. The war captain was pretty sure the only reason he had not exploded was because Pepper Potts was now holding his hand and rubbing his back.

_Thank God for her_, the man thought. Rhodes and Steve shared a look as they communicated the same thing his brain just had. Tony shifted his weight before speaking. His voice was low and full of control. "Let me get this straight. You found out that Hydra was after Peter Parker and Spiderman, so you decided to bring them here where Spiderman is laying defenseless in a hospital bed because they might have answers?"

Bucky opened his mouth to respond but stopped as Tony stood. "Let me try this again. You found out that Hydra was after Peter Parker and Spiderman, so you decided to bring them here where Spiderman is laying defenseless in a hospital bed because they might have answers?"

"I know how it may seem, okay but-"

"You brought a Hydra agent to the Compound." Tony interrupted. "Hold let me say it one more time for the people in the back. You, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, brought a _Hydra agent _to the Avengers Compound!" His voice rose in octaves to the point where he was shouting.

Pepper stepped forward and grabbed the man's hands, pulling him back. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Tony turned to Steve. "Please try and justify this. I would love to see you try."

Pepper started whispering to him as Steve turned to his friend. "He's right, Bucky. What were you thinking?"

"Finally there is a God!" Tony huffed as he took a step back.

"I was thinking we could get some answers here."

"Answers to what?" Natasha spoke from her seat where she finally overcame her shock.

"About Peter Parker and what they want with him and Spiderman and-"

"Why don't you start with where the hell were you, because clearly you were not kidnapped by Hydra."

Bucky froze. "I...I can't tell you that, but-"

"You can't tell us? Excuse me? You bring a Hydra agent to my home and now you have the balls to stand there and tell us-"

"Tony, relax." Pepper protested as she placed her hand over the glowing arc reactor. He took a deep breath before backing up.

"Why don't we all just relax and allow for him to explain," Bruce voiced. All eyes landed on him. "Just sayin'."

Bucky captured everyone's attention when he started talking. "I know how it may seem but it's only him. Nobody else was there."

"That you know of," Rhodes scoffed.

Bucky ignored it and continued. "There might be more to the story. Hydra wants Spiderman because he knows where Peter Parker is-"

"We know this," Tony called out.

"-but what you don't know is, why Spiderman was so inclined to help us."

Tony looked up at that. "What does that have to do with the Hydra agent?"

"I can't tell you how but I found out that the reason Spiderman was so willing to help is because SHIELD caught him breaking into the building and stealing a file."

All eyes stayed on him before Clint responded. "Okay what's the punchline?"

"There is no punchline." Bucky said in exasperation.

"There has to be. I mean Spiderman is only a kid. How in the hell would he be able to break into a heavily guarded facility and steal a file?"

"I...I don't know."

"And once again, what does this have to do with the Hydra agent you lead to our beds?" Tony voiced.

Bucky ran a hand over his face causing Bruce to speak up. "Let him finish."

With a nod from Bruce the man at the front continued. "The file that was stolen belonged to Peter Parker."

Natasha shook her head. "No, we all saw the file on Parker."

"Yeah and it was thin as hell. You mean to tell me that this kid has been alive for fifteen years and SHIELD has only a few sheets of paper on him? I mean think about it. If he's as important to them as they claim, then why don't they have more information on him? Why is there reason for wanting us to find him so secretive?"

Mind started rolling. "Okay, but what does this-"

"Tony enough," Steve called out, causing the man to look at him. Tension filled the room faster than a pool. "Let him finish."

"Frank is a Hydra agent and-"

"Wait," Rhodes called as he held up a hand. "Frank? Who is that?"

"The Hydra agent."

"You know this guy?"

"Yes, he worked in the same facility that I was being held in when Hydra had me."

Everyone froze. "I thought you said they wiped his memory," Natasha spoke.

"They did," Steve answered.

"Will you focus on the topic at hand. We can talk about my memories later."

"Fine, continue."

Sam held up his hand. "No, wait. How do you know him. I know what you just said but you are on a first name basis with the guy. That seems a little more friendly than just another worker bee."

"Okay," Bucky said as he released a breath. He rocked on his feet as if he had been standing all day. "Frank is a high ranking Hydra agent. Before that, when he was in training, he found out where they were keeping me and snuck me food and stuff. He basically took care of me. Made sure I ate and that I always came back when they turned me into Asset."

Silence filled the room before Tony broke it. "Okay, so he's a regular old Mary Poppins. Is that the reason you brought him here?"

"No, I brought him here because he may have information that we could use. Names. Locations. Everything. We can find out what is so special about this Parker kid. From what I've been told. The files we have on Parker are probably incorrect."

"Like what?"

"The fact that Richard and Mary Parker are not his biological parents."

Silence greeted them once again as everyone seemed to think about the news that was just shared. Steve looked around the room as each member of his team thought it over. He could easily see that some were considering. "While I do think that some of this story is a little far fetched, you have to admit. It does feel like we are only getting part of the story from Fury." Sam announced.

"Yeah. Why would SHIELD and Hydra be interested in a fifteen year old boy. Let alone an orphan one at that," Clint added.

"Okay, say we believe you. Do you have any proof?"

"Not yet, but," he said, cutting Tony off. "I need to see Spiderman."

"I say no," a new voice called out causing everyone to turn. Scott stood against the wall. His face held a look of disbelief. "While you were away, I just got the kid to agree to give us the location of Peter Parker. If we go in there and throw these accusations at him, what's to say he won't clam up and not tell us. The moment he is healed he will be out of here and we might lose not only him but Peter as well."

Bucky froze. "What?"

"Yes, while you were having a little holiday, Spiderman agreed to give us Peter Parker. We have to wait a few days until the kid is healed but then he's all ours." Tony said catching the other man up to speed. Bucky froze before he looked to Steve as if he didn't believe a word of what the billionaire was saying. Steve nodded in agreeance.

"This is great."

"And not to mention, if you go in there and throw around those accusations, Spiderman is going to want to know how you know. Then you'll have to tell him everything, including how you allowed for a Hydra agent to come here. That's not safe. Then he really won't let us near Parker," Scott added.

"Not to mention, even if you don't tell him all this, I wouldn't feel comfortable with Peter here while the agent is also here," Pepper voiced. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her causing Tony to stand to his full height.

"Part of the agreement Scott has with Spiderman is, if he lets us have the kid, then Scott and Pepper are responsible for him," Natasha said, filling in the other man. Bucky looked between all of them before opening his mouth but it closed immediately after. "So now, do we tell the kid and prove or disprove Bucky's story and possibly lose our chance to get Parker or do we not say anything and risk bringing the kid here?"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Four**

Days had passed without much incident. After the meeting they decided that they would not tell Spiderman about the possible new revelations that they uncovered. They moved Frank to a lower part of the facility, behind multiple doors that only the team had access to. It was Bruce's idea. If what Bucky said is true, they couldn't trust SHIELD, but if what he said was wrong, then they had a member of their enemies with them. They couldn't handle an escape attempt.

Not much was said between the Avengers after that. Until it came to the day Spiderman was being released. Bruce had just explained that the boy was indeed healed and nourished back to health. The kid was itching to go too. Just as Bruce was about to go back in and announce that he could leave, Scott spoke up. "Um...can we wait a moment."

All eyes fell on him. "It's just that...I was wanting to speak with Miss Potts for a moment." Tony raised an eyebrow at the man and watched as his soon-to-be wife walked over. They walked further down the hall and allowed for their voices to drop to a whisper.

"Hi, Miss Potts. I know this is weird and all. Um..I...uh…"

"Yes?"

"I was wanting to know. Do you really think it's the best idea to bring the kid here? I mean it is the Avengers compound, and while I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to come here, we do have a Hydra agent somewhere below our feet."

Pepper smiled at the man kindly before nodding. "First, call me Pepper. Second, I agree but at this time we have no choice. This is still probably the safest place for him to be. Trust me, I'm not a fan of the idea either."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Just checking. I didn't want to be the only one you know." Pepper smiled at him once more before she started walking away but stopped when he called out to her once more. Turning, she looked at him with patient eyes. "Do you have children?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. "No."

"Okay, do you know how to take care of one?"

"Not really, but that's why I have you. You're the one with the child."

"Right," Scott said as his face burned with embarrassment.

Stepping closer to the man, Pepper dropped her voice even lower so only he could hear. "It's alright if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid, it's just I don't want to break my promise to Spiderman. I mean he's counting on me-I mean us."

Pepper nodded again. "I understand, but at the end of the day. If you find yourself not knowing what to do, we do have the others to help. Clint has kids of his own. He will be a great asset."

Scott nodded before swallowing. "I haven't been this nervous since Cassie was born."

Pepper chuckled. "Relax, you got through that. You can get through this. Now, we have to go. We can't keep Spiderman or Peter waiting." Scott nodded once more before following Pepper over to where the rest of the Avengers were standing. Scott nodded to Bruce who went through the double doors to grab Spiderman. Once the man disappeared, Steve started talking.

"Okay. Pepper and Scott will be in the car. Clint and Natasha will be in a vehicle close by. Tony, Sam and Rhodes will be in the sky. Spread out. We'll have them acting as check points. We'll have them get to the hotel and use the garage exit to get into another car where Bucky and I will be nearby. One of you will drive back here with Bucky and I following. "

Everyone nodded. As the doors open. Bruce led Spiderman out, but the kid stopped when he saw everyone in the hallway. He turned his head towards Scott who nodded at him. All eyes traveled down to the whole in his suit where his skin was smooth. No traces of the bullet hole or the surgery were present. Spiderman shifted uncomfortably before he dropped his head a little. Scott walked further down the hall and waved the kid over.

As if he were happy to do something, the kid practically ran over to him. "Alright kid," Scott started. "Time to uphold your end of the deal."

Spiderman looked down at the ground before the eyes of the mask found their way to Scott's face. "He'll be in an abandoned building in Queens, on the corner of Bright and Pacific. Be there at noon. If you come early the deal is off. Trust me I'll know."

Scott nodded and smiled. "Thanks kid. Trust me, you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, well just so you're aware. Peter knows how to reach me. So if anything happens, while I'm gone. I'll know, and I'll take him back faster than you can blink." The threat filled the hallway making Scott stand up taller. The older man nodded.

"We'll take care of him. I promise."

Spiderman nodded before he started walking towards the door. Without a backwards glance, he ran out into the world, attached a web to a nearby tree and swung himself into the forest.

"What did he say?" Pepper asked.

"He said we have to go to an abandoned building in Queens. He said to be there at noon. Any sooner and the deals off."

Everyone looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

10:00 am.

"Alright, we have two hours. It's in Queens, so we should probably leave in thirty," Steve announced earning nods from everyone. As everyone disappeared to get ready, Tony grabbed his fiance's hand.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes. If I can handle you, I can handle a child."

Tony faked offense as he pulled her in close. "I'm sorry to involve you in all of this Avengers stuff."

"Tony, I'm involved with you. That makes me involved with 'all this Avengers stuff.' It's fine."

Tony shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"If you really loved me, you would sign those papers I left on your desk two weeks ago."

Tony chuckled before pulling away, leaving her standing alone. "Do you hear me Tony Stark?"

The echo of his laughter was the only thing that remained after he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Pepper Potts was not one to be trifled with. She is a very organized person. So when a plan is made, she expects it to be followed to the letter.

Pepper sat in the van in front of the abandoned building that Spiderman had told them. The clock on the dashboard read: 11:59 am. The man behind the wheel stared up at the building while fiddling with his earpiece that was in. She couldn't hear what was being said but Scott nodded in answer to someone on the other end.

"Got it Cap," he said out loud confirming her suspicions. He looked at her and nodded.

It's time.

Together they looked at the dashboard and watched as the time changed to noon. Together they opened their doors and exited. Scott came and stood by her side as she surveyed the building. "Ready?" he asked as he stared at her. Looking up to the building once more she nodded and allowed for him to lead her inside.

The inside was no better than the outside. The smell of mold clung to the air as the wall seemed to crumble under just one look. But it wasn't the state of the place that caught her attention. It was the boy sitting in the middle of all of it. Every part of her being wanted to yell at him to move away from the unsafe structure but she held back. _Scaring the child will not work, Virginia Potts,_ her brain scolded.

Looking to Scott he seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Nodding, they walked towards him together. All was calm until, Scotts foot hit a piece of rumble and the kid turned towards them. He stood frozen watching them with cautious eyes. She took this moment to observe him.

He seemed a little small for fifteen, or perhaps it was the way he was hunched into himself. His brown hair hung down to his shoulders in a shaggy state while the front hung low in his face. A long shirt hung around his skinny frame, as if it was to drown him. His brown eyes peeked at them from under his hair. Scott and Pepper exchanged a look before looking back at the boy. Nobody moved. Scott, out of nowhere, jumped and his hand flew up to his ear. A gentle reminder that they are to grab the kid and get out, no doubt.

Leaving him to deal with that, Pepper looked back at the boy, who now fiddled with the straps of a bookbag. Stepping a little closer, she gave him a smile. "Are you Peter Parker?"

Hesitation showed on his face as he looked towards the broken door behind him. No doubt that was the way Spiderman exited. Turning to her, he took a breath before nodding.

"My name is Pepper Potts, and this is Scott lang. Spiderman said that you would be coming with us."

Peter nodded once again before he took a hesitant step towards her. He stopped for a moment as if he were thinking about leaving but he didn't. He started walking again until he was within arm's distance of Pepper. She gently placed a hand on his back but he jerked out of her grasp causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry. Do you not like to be touched?" Peter opened his mouth but closed it and shook his head. "That's fine."

"Hey we have to go, guys are getting restless. Tony is even talking about coming in here if he doesn't see you in the next thirty seconds."

"Tell him I'm fine," she said, rolling her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"I did but he didn't seem convinced."

Shaking her head she looked down at the kid. "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded and followed as Scott led them out the building and into the high New York sun. Pepper watched as Peter shielded his face before continuing to walk only to be stopped by Scott. She noticed the tension in his shoulders as he looked around. Without warning, he spun and pushed them back into the darkness of the building. A rock caught her foot and as she started to fall, a firm hand grabbed hers, holding her steady. She looked up to thank Scott but found him at the entrance. Following the hand to the owner, she found herself staring into the eyes of Peter.

"Thank you."

He released her as if she were made of molten lava. Backing away, she noticed the look of self hatred enter his face. The same look she sees on Tony all the time. Opening her mouth to assure him that it was alright, Scott came and cut her off.

"A police car was cruising nearby, and Natasha thought we might have a follower but it turned out to be nothing. We can leave now."

They both looked to Peter who once again hesitated. "It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you. I promised Spiderman," Scott voiced for the first time to the boy. Peter seemed to weigh the words before nodding, and for the second time, they exited the building. The sunlight hit them immediately, only this time, they managed to get into the vehicle.

Scott started the car and glanced in the mirror. "Uh...kid. This vessel does not move until all passengers are buckled in."

Pepper glanced back to see Peter buckling his seat belt. Once he was done, he went back to clenching the backpack that now sat in his lap. Turning to the front, Scott pulled into traffic, while mumbling something about people having no patience.

* * *

Up until that moment everything was going good. Besides Scott driving in circles a few times, to make sure they weren't being followed nothing exciting had happened. Pepper occasionally looked back at the boy to make sure he was alright. Besides the occasional head nods, he had yet to speak.

_Give it time Pepper. The boy doesn't know you._

The hotel that was acting as their check point came into view when Scott let out a very colorful word. Sending a look his way, he saw him glancing at his side mirrors.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a low tone so the teen in the back couldn't hear.

"Maybe. I don't know. Natasha and Clint got cut off by an ambulance and a sting of police cars."

"Are they following us?" She asked as she glanced out the side mirror and the road.

"No, they're headed the other way. Clint and Natasha are a little ways behind us. We only have our boys in the sky until we get to the hotel."

Pepper looked up at the sky as if she were expecting to see someone but couldn't. "How far are we?"

"It's just around that cor-" he trailed off as his hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"Scott? What's going on?"

"Sorry. Tony says we may have someone following us. It was a blue car but it turned off down a different road."

Scott turned the wheel and whipped the car into the parking garage a little too fast. A thump in the backseat alerted Pepper to the minor behind her. She turned and caught sight of him picking himself up off the window where his face made an impression. She gently slapped Scott's arm in warning.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled into a parking spot. "But hey we made it."

Shaking her head, she turned to the kid who was watching them through narrowed eyes. "We're changing cars, then we will get you somewhere safe."

Peter nodded once as he unbuckled his seat belt. One by one the doors slammed shut as the occupants got out. They all met at the front of the car and started walking when a voice called out.

"Peter?"

All heads turned as a woman stood not far away. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail as he brown eyes looked at him in what was awe and hope. Pepper looked at the boy who was frowning at the woman. Scott stepped forward. "I'm sorry ma'am but you have the wrong child."

The woman shook her head and walked forward causing Pepper to step in front of Peter. "No. I know that's Peter. Peter Parker."

"Ma'am, I think it's time you leave. You have the wrong child," Pepper said her voice held firm as she gently pushed Peter away and towards the car that was waiting, already forgetting how the boy said he didn't like being touched.

The woman quickened her step. "No, please. Give him to me. He's in danger. I can protect him."

Pepper now placed a hand on Peter's rigid shoulder and all but pushed him towards the car.

"Ma'am. Please stop." Scott called as the woman rushed towards them.

"No! Give him to me!" the woman shouted as she reached for Peter. Scott grabbed her hand but didn't expect what happened next. Pepper watched as the woman grabbed Scott's arm and flipped him over, slamming his back against the ground. Not stopping there, the woman rushed towards them. Pepper gave Peter one final push before yelling at him to run.

Not wasting any time, the boy took off down the parking garage. Turning to the woman who was set to go after him, Pepper grabbed her but the arm. Spinning on her heels, the woman reached for Pepper, no doubt to do the same move that she had on Scott. Ducking under her arm, Pepper twisted around and smashed her foot down on the woman's ankle causing her stumble back in pain. But not for long.

Head down, the woman rammed her head into Pepper's stomach causing her to fall back. As the woman glared down at her, she reared her fist back but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her off. Scott stood just a little ways behind her. Using the force he briefly had, he swung her around and slammed her on the ground.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" he huffed as he rushed over to help Pepper up. With his other hand, he held the ear piece. "Guys we have a problem. Crazy woman tried to grab the kid and now he's nowhere to be-"

Scott's voice cut off as an arm wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Pepper rushed forward, grabbing the woman's hair and pulling it until she released her hold on Scott, but instead she threw her foot back. Seeing it coming, Pepper grabbed the foot and pulled until the woman fell, taking Scott down with her. Rolling over, the woman kicked out her other foot, and Pepper went down in an ungraceful heap. Wasting no time, the woman wrapped her legs around Peppers body before getting up and mounting the other woman.

Not wasting anytime, the woman threw punches at Pepper's face, unfortunately for the woman Pepper blocked every punch. Throwing a fist out, it connected with the woman's face causing her to rear back. Not wasting a second, Pepper pushed her off and started raining down punches. Blood flowed from the woman's split lip as Pepper didn't show any mercy.

* * *

Peter ran. That's what Pepper told him to do. Every ounce of his being told him to stay and help. To stop all the fighting but, one look in the nearest car's window told him not to. He wasn't wearing his mask. He already messed up by grabbing Pepper when she almost fell in the building. She used his strength. So he ran.

The sound of fighting could be heard behind him as his footsteps carried him further away. He rounded a corner as the street came into view. Throwing his backpack on, he picked up the pace only to run right into a pound of flesh. Gravity took over as it pushed him to the ground, but a pair of hands grabbed him before he hit the pavement.

Standing before him was a man in a suit staring at him with curious eyes. He released his hold once he felt Peter was standing up right. "Slow down kid. Where's the fire?" When Peter didn't respond the man raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm going to assume you're Peter?"

At the mention of his name, Peter started to take flight but the man had other ideas. He grabbed his arm and held him where he was with a firm grip. "Now hold on. No need to have ants in your pants. I was told to come and get you. Where's Pepper?" The man looked ahead as if he were expecting the redhead to make an appearance. When Peter didn't respond the man shook him slightly.

"Where is Pepper?"

Would this man recognize his voice as the voice of Spiderman? That's the reason he hadn't spoken yet.

_Of course not. You haven't met him before,_ his brain argued.

Maybe he was in the hospital room.

Peter looked the man up and down, quickly ruling him out as a nurse or a doctor.

The man gave Peter another shake, pulling him out of his thoughts. He spoke again, his voice firm. "I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Pepper Potts?"

"T...That way. Fighting."

Without a word, the man dragged Peter to a car and all but threw him in the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat. Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, he launched the car forward and back the direction Peter just came.

* * *

The sound of screeching tires filled the air followed by the sound of slamming doors. Hands grabbed her, pulling her off. Pepper lashed out at the unknown source.

"Friendly fire! Friendly Fire!" a voice called out as she was pulled back. Looking away from the woman, Pepper's eyes landed on Scott who was not standing in front of her.

"Where's Peter?" She asked immediately.

"He's in the car," the voice behind her said as she was dragged away and pushed into leather seats. Scott followed behind. Slamming the door shut. Pepper looked around the vehicle until her eyes landed on a scared looking Peter.

"Oh, sweetheart it's alright. You're safe," she assured him. His eyes shot straight to the man behind the wheel then back to her. The message was clear.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine. Peter this is Happy Hogan. Happy, meet Peter Parker."

The driver looked in the rearview mirror at the boy.

"Nice to meet you Peter."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: And lastly number 5! This one is going to be shorter than the others simply because I spent all day writing and I'm tired. Hope you all enjoyed this ride! More to come soon, hopefully. Lord knows I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head. Happy reading!**

By the time, Bucky and Steve arrived Scott, Pepper and Peter were gone. According to Tony, he had his friend Happy on stand by just in case. They saw a figure laying on the ground and quickly assumed it was the crazy lady Scott talked about over the comms.

Jumping out the car, the friends rushed over only for Bucky to stop. Steve turned to him and frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

Casting a look at his friend, he rushed forward to the woman. Kneeling down, Steve watched as Bucky lifted the woman with such care that he only saw once before. With him. Steve stared curiously down at the bloody woman, trying to get a good look at her face. Her eyes opened and stared at Bucky.

"W...What are you doing here?" she asked.

Instead of responding, Bucky looked to his friend who stood frozen, waiting on his reaction. The woman turned her eyes on Steve as a look of recognition filled them. "Hey Stevey."

"Vanessa?"

Bucky looked between the two as he helped Vanessa on her feet. Waiting until she was firm on her own Bucky spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Steve asked as he pointed between the two. Bucky opened his mouth to explain but Vanessa held up her hand.

"That's a story for another time. Right now, we need to discuss how you never came back." Accusation was clear in her voice. Bucky looked at her but Clint's voice filled their ear pieces.

_They're on their way back to the compound. We're right behind them._

_I'm in the air above. _Tony replied.

_Stay low, Tony. We don't want any unwanted attention. _Rhodes called out.

Steve looked back at the woman. "The better question is, how did you know we would be here and what did you think you were doing?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him. "How about we discuss this back at the compound?"

Both men looked up at each other. Vanessa laughed. "You know the compound, right? Big place in the middle of an empty field."

"How-" Bucky started.

"How is not important. The fact remains. You have something or rather someone that I want. I know the location of your secret clubhouse. If you don't give me what I want, then I go telling the world and bring reporters to your doorstep. The other option is, you take me with you back to the compound and I keep my mouth shut. The choice is yours gentlemen."

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, both communicating their thoughts.

"Get in the car," Bucky ordered. Vanessa smiled as she walked carefully and dropped into the back seat. Steve and Bucky stood side by side.

"We're definitely in for it now," Steve said as Bucky nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tony landed on the grass and immediately shedded his suit and all but ran inside the building. He reached the door and practically threw it open, allowing for it to slam against the wall. The occupants of the room jumped in fright as he bulldozed his way through. Not wasting a second, he wrapped his arms around Peppers shoulders and squeezed her tight against his chest.

"Are you alright?"

He pulled back and started inspecting every inch of her for any hair out of place. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? I think you see Helen just in case."

"Tony, I'm fine. I swear."

Happy took that moment to step up, hoping to relieve some of the stress in his boss and friend's body. "When I got there she was definitely winning. Nearly took me out in the process."

Tony looked to Happy who nodded as if he were confirming his statement. Placing his hands on the side of Peppers face, he looked her in the eyes.

"That's my girl." Leaning down, he sealed his praise with a kiss.

"I pity the fool who gets on the wrong side of Pepper Potts," Scott said from the side. Tony looked at him. From what he could tell, he seemed to be fine too.

"So everyone is fine then?"

Pepper nodded before pulling away. Releasing the man, she walked around to the sofa that he passed without looking. "Tony this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is my fiance Tony Stark."

Tony looked down at the kid. So this is the kid who is causing so much trouble. The boy stared up at him from his perch on the sofa. His face was hidden behind a thick wall of hair. The dirty clothes that hung off his shoulders left a smudge on the sofa when he shifted his weight.

Opening his mouth to say something about it, he caught the eye of Pepper who shook his head. He settled for a greeting instead. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

Peter ducked his head before lifting a hand for a small wave.

He looked around the room, ready to ask where Steve and Bucky were when Friday spoke.

Boss, Captain Rogers is requesting the room.

Frowning, Tony looked to the door only to find Pepper staring at it with wide eyes. She calmly rushed over. "Peter, why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping." The boy looked up at her with curious eyes but followed nonetheless. Scott got up to follow as well but a shake of the head from Pepper told him to stay.

Seconds later Steve entered the room with Bucky and the woman from the parking garage. All the avengers stood on their feet, ready to take aim but it was Tony who spoke.

"Vanessa?"

The woman looked at the billionaire and smiled gently. "Hello Tony."

Steve and Bucky shared a look.

"Someone better explain what's going on and I mean right now," Tony said. His voice no longer held confusion. Instead it held an abundance of anger.

"All in good time, but right now I would like to see my brother.," Vanessa announced.

"You're brother?" Clint echoed.

Tony set a glare on Bucky and Steve as Vanessa spoke her next words. "Yes, my brother. Frank. I do believe you have him locked away in here somewhere."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Welp. Here is another chapter. I'm not as pleased with this one as I should be but nonetheless.**

Natasha was good at reading people. Her eyes knew what to look for, and it was that reason among others that SHIELD recruited her for.

Staring at the woman in front of her now, she immediately started watching her body language. The way she stood between Steve and Bucky leaning all her weight on her left leg. The cocky smirk that was on her face as she stared around the room seemed to radiate. It made her look like she somehow had control, but that was to the untrained eye. Luckily for Natasha, she was trained.

She noticed immediately how the cocky smirk seemed forced as her jaw was slightly clenched. The way she leaned on her left foot made her appear casual but the way her body leaned in slightly towards Bucky made it seem as if she felt safer with him. Her eyes roamed around the room as she took in everything. It was as if her eyes were trying to remember every little thing that was placed before her. Natasha noticed really quick that the woman was looking for a possible escape route.

"Your brother?" Tony asked as he glared at Steve and Bucky, not that she could blame him. If what Vanessa was saying is true, then it's possible that the two men brought another Hydra agent into their nest, bringing the total up to two.

"Yes, my brother. Where is he?" She asked as she shifted her weight once again. Her arms came up and crossed over her chest.

"Hold on, can someone explain what is going on for a second?" Scott called out as he pointed to the woman. "You know her? How? That's the crazy lady who tried to take Peter!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at the man. God he can be slow sometimes. "We figured by the blood on her face," Sam mumbled but looked to Tony nonetheless. "Is she one of your one-nighters?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to reply but Tony cut her off.

"Can we focus on the situation at hand, please? Like how these two brought another Hydra agent here." Tony asked as he waved his hand violently at the two childhood friends.

"I'm not with Hydra."

"But your brother is," Natasha asked with a rise of an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Tony reached up and rubbed his temple before sharing a look with Happy who nodded and then left the room in the direction Pepper took Peter. Vanessa's eyes followed the man as if making a mental note of the way he went.

"Can we focus on _why_ you brought her here?" Rhodes asked.

"She knew where the compound was," Steve announced.

"Did it ever occur to you that she may be lying?"

"I wasn't. You see, I followed Frank here, while he was following James."

"James?" Steve asked as he frowned his face, his eyes drifted to the man next to him.

"James, Bucky, whatever you call him these days." She said with a wave of her hand. "The point is, after I saw Frank sneaking away from my cabin, I decided to follow. Eventually we ended up here. Very nice by the way."

"Wait," Tony said as he held up a hand. "What cabin?"

"Oh, I have a cabin in the woods. It's not as nice as this, but it's home." Her shoulders gave a shrug.

Silence filled the room as they all seemed to try and think of something to do. "Lock her up, for now." Rhodes said with a sigh. "That's all we can do at this point."

"Or you can take me to see my brother."

"You do know that you are not in a position to demand things right?" Tony voiced, anger licking every word. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the man. Her eyes drifted down to where his hands were clenched in a fist.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head. "Fine, then I want to see Peter." Hope filled her voice as her eyes drifted in the direction the boy went earlier.

"What do you want with him?" Sam asked as he walked over and sat down on the nearest sofa as if he were getting comfortable for a long explanation. Natasha watched as Vanessa pursed her lips. Slowly the woman turned her head to the man next to her.

"How much did you tell them?" she asked, causing everyone to look at Bucky.

"Just what you told me," Bucky mumbled.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two. Vanessa nodded once before looking at the group of Avengers around her. Her eyes raked over each of them with a hint of distrust. Her eyes landed on Tony the longest before looking around the room once more. She opened her mouth but closed it immediately. Finally, after a moment of silence, she released a sigh. Her head dropped slightly before she lifted it defiantly. "I want to see my brother."

Everyone shared a look before Tony threw up his hands. "Fine, Clint, take her to the brother." The archer stood and walked forward. He gestured his hands to the door and the woman walked out with a final glance back at Tony. Bucky and Steve made a move to follow but the billionaire spoke. "Hold it right there!"

The friends shared a glance before turning back to the rest. Sam stood, shaking his head. "I'll go with Clint. I'm too tired for a fight." With a final glance, he too left the room. Natasha looked between the three men before moving towards the kitchen.

"Play nice boys."

* * *

Peter followed as Pepper gently escorted him out of the room. He led her to a room, the same one he slept in days before, the only difference was, he was no longer wearing his suit. The same suit that was safely tucked away in the bookbag that he clenched. Pepper stepped further into the room, allowing him access.

"You can sleep in here. I know it's not decorated or anything but it's better than that death trap you were just in." The corner of Peter's mouth twitched when he heard the disgust and worry in the woman's voice. When he didn't respond, her eyes swept to his. A flash of disappointment filled them but it left as quickly as it came. Turning, she pointed to the door behind her. "It has its own bathroom, so you won't have to share. Don't worry about clothes, I can get you some."

Peter nodded to show that he heard and understood. Pepper glanced at him again then dragged her eyes to the bag in his hand. Peter brought it closer to his chest. She gave him a smile before pointing behind him to where a dresser was sitting. "You can put your stuff in there. I promise nobody will take it or mess with it." Peter pursed his lips but remained where he was. When the boy still didn't say anything, Pepper released a small sigh before walking over and sitting down on the bed.

Her eyes found his as she studied him carefully. "Peter, do you know that woman from the parking garage?"

_Shit,_ Peter thought as he tried to keep eye contact. May always told him he was a bad liar. He opened his mouth to quickly deny it but the words fell short. Closing his mouth, he remained still, neither confirming nor denying. Pepper waited patiently before nodding as if she knew what he was trying to hide.

"Do you know her from Foster care?"

Peter shook his head in the negative.

"Before?"

Another shake.

"After?"

Peter hesitated before nodding his head slowly. A look of relief and worry filled her face. She tilted her head slightly before asking, "Has she ever hurt you?"

Peter was back to shaking his head.

Pepper seemed to think about that before nodding with a tiny smile. "Okay, good." She opened her mouth to say something else but her eyes swept to the door behind him. He quickly turned to see the man from earlier.

Happy Hogan.

"Tony wanted me to come back and stay with you."

"Is everything okay?"

The man glanced at Peter before looking at Pepper. The message was clear. Not in front of the child. Pepper stood and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. He grew rigid under the gentle touch causing her to withdraw her hand. "Why don't you go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be back."

When he nodded, she followed Happy into the hall as the man cracked the door. Turning to the bed, he strained his ears to hear what was being said. Their voices were mumbled but he still heard every word.

"So apparently, the woman's name is Vanessa. I don't have a last name but I'm sure Friday will be able to. Tony knows her and he didn't seem happy to see her." Happy started.

"What is she doing here?"

"From what I heard she's here to see her brother."

"Her brother?"

"Yeah, some guy named Frank.

"Wait. Frank as in the Hydra agent we have locked away?"

"Sounds like it."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. She confirmed he was with Hydra. She denies any involvement with them though."

Silence filled the hallway as the two adults breathed. Suddenly the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. Someone was watching him. _Move,_ his brain commanded. Placing his backpack on the bed, he pretended to rifle around in it. After a while the feeling went away and the conversation resumed.

"How's the kid? He seems kinda, I don't know. Out of it."

"I'm sure he's frightened. I mean he is kind of on the run from the government and then he is randomly placed in the care of the Avengers. It's enough to scare anybody," Pepper explained. "He just stands there clenching his backpack."

"What's in it?"

"No clue."

"Want me to find out?"

Silence greeted the air before the sound of someone blowing out a breath was heard. "No. We want to gain his trust. If we do that, we break it."

"If you say so. What are you guys going to do when Fury finds out you have the kid? No doubt whatever SHIELD has going on they're going to want to take the kid."

"We just have to trust that the Avenger's know what-" Peppers voice trailed off as the sound of shouting penetrated the air. Staining his ears even more he focused on the words.

"...out of your fucking minds!"

"Tony relax, we-"

"If you say you didn't have a choice I will beat blast you all the way to Asgard!"

"Tony-"

"Why not just invite all Hydra agents to our front door! Hell, let's have a welcome picnic as well. Roast weenies and sing campfire songs!"

"If you would listen-"

"God am I the only one seeing reason here?"

"Nope," the softer voice of Natasha replied.

"The better question is how do you know her?" Steve voiced.

"Steve, now is not the time-" Bucky started.

"Now is the perfect time," Tony barked.

A hand on his shoulder caused the boy to jump and whirl around. Pepper and Happy stood staring at him in concern. The voices from the distance slowly faded away as his attention focused on the two people in front of him. Pepper gave him a cautious smile.

"Are you okay? You were spaced out a little."

Peter gave them a quick nod but he could tell they didn't believe him. Nonetheless, they dropped it. Pepper placed a hand on Happy's arm. "I was going to let you know that I'm leaving you with Happy while I go find some clothes for you to wear."

Peter settled his gaze on the man who nodded at him. Looking to Pepper he gave her a nod of understanding before watching her leave the room. The two males stood in silence as they regarded each other with curiosity.

"How can you see with all that hair in your face?" Happy finally asked. Red spread through the boy's cheeks as he ducked his head, hiding his face. Happy raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head. "Hey kid," the man called. He waited until the brown pools that made up Peters eyes landed on him. "I was just kidding."

Peter nodded.

"Why don't you put your stuff down, you can jump in the shower. There are towels in the bathroom."

The thought of a shower sent a feeling of excitement though the boy. The last time he had a shower was when he was back at his last foster home. Feeling the warm water on his skin would feel amazing no doubt. Peter bit his lip at the thought but his feet remained planted as his mind brutally reminded him of Savannah and her brothers in the tunnels.

Peter sucked on his lip more before he shook his head in the negative. Happy raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to shower?"

Again Peter shook his head.

Happy released a grunt as he shifted his weight to his other foot. "Are you sure, you look like you haven't seen water in years."

Peter bit down harder on his lip sending the feeling of searing pain to his brain. Happy suddenly stepped forward, only to have Peter back up. The man raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Okay, relax. Stop biting your lip before you bite all the way though."

Peter released his lip at the command. Happy shook his head as he dropped his hands. "Geez kid, just relax. You're more wound up than Tony was when the Rouges came back." When the boy didn't respond Happy threw up his hands, only to notice the boy flinch.

"Fine. We can sit here in silence while we wait for Pepper."

* * *

Pepper walked out of the room leaving Peter with Happy but the moment she crossed the threshold, she jogged into the living room. Her eyes fanned across the room, fully expecting to see body parts being flung across the room, but to her surprise all things were still orderly. Natasha sat on a stool at the island, while she watched the exchange that was happening in the middle of the living room. Scott stood nearby looking confused as ever, while Bruce stood not too far off. Rhodes stood near Tony as if he were there to intervene if something happened. Bucky and Steve stood in front of Tony but out of striking distance. The only people who were missing were Sam, Clint and the woman, Vanessa.

"How do you know her?" Steve asked, looking at Bucky. The man rubbed a hand across his face.

"I knew her from back when I was at Hydra," the man confessed.

"I think now would be a good time to explain the sudden memory return," Rhodes voiced.

"She asked, 'What did you tell them?' That means you guys would have had to be in contact with each other sometime recently." Steve soldered on ignoring the other man.

"Yes. A couple days ago, when I went missing, she saved me from Hydra agents and took me to her cabin. She bandaged me up and-"

"Wait, is that where you got the information from? The information about SHIELD and Peter and-"

"Yes. Now it's your turn," Bucky announced as he crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes leveled with his childhood friend.

"Not yet," Natasha announced as she came over, holding a cup of tea. "The entire time you guys were talking while she was here, she was leaning on her left foot. More like leaning into you. She felt safe with you. That is enough to suggest that there may be more."

"I could be because she knew him from his Hydra days."

Natasha shrugged. "True, while Bucky was with Hydra, he was a machine. A weapon. He just said that she took him back to her cabin and cared for him. That suggests the relationship between the two of them is more than a weapon and organization."

All eyes landed on Bucky who averted his gaze to the floor. "Well?" Tony called in a way that showed his patience was wearing thin.

"Bucky?" Steve called.

The former Hydra agent sighed as he looked up. Shame filled his brown eyes as they traveled around the room. "Frank wasn't the only one who was nice to me when I was Hydra. Vanessa was as well. She would sneak me out of my cell and let me roam the grounds. She would bring me back after they turned me into Asset. She helped. After a while, things progressed and we...well...God, I don't know what to call it. It wasn't really dating but it wasn't just a one night thing either."

"You slept together?" Tony asked pointedly.

Bucky stared at him. "Yes, Tony. Multiple times, until one day someone caught us. The next thing I knew. She never came around again. I never saw her again until a few days ago."

"How long ago was this?"

"I don't know, about fifteen years ago give or take."

Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed the news. Finally Bucky turned to Steve. "You're turn."

Steve looked at his friend before shaking his head. "Oh do tell," Clint called causing everyone to turn to the door to find him and Sam standing there. "Well?"

All eyes turned to Steve. The Captain licked his lips before looking at his friend. "We dated years ago."

"How many years ago?" Bruce finally asked as he noticed the hesitant nature of his captain.

"About fifteen years, give or take."

"And what about you Tony?" Rhodes asked his friend. Pepper looked at her fiance.

"I don't know," the billionaire announced.

"Come on Tones."

"We may have slept together but I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I was drunk," the man announced off-handedly.

"How long ago was this?" Pepper finally asked, causing all heads to turn to her. Tony's eyes widened for a second as the man finally acknowledged her presence.

"Not while I was with you if that's what you're thinking," the man objected.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for his answer. "Fifteen years, give or take."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Heyo! I know I'm spoiling all of you with these chapters...ya welcome! I'm glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Next chapter is coming soon! Sooner than expected...maybe...or maybe not…**

* * *

Vanessa sat in the cell staring at the cell across from her at the body sleeping on the bed. Her brother. The mop of hair that laid on the single pillow they were given sent her mind back to nights when they were kids. Shaking her head, she cleared the thoughts from her minds as the man across from her began to rouse. Standing, she walked to the bars and leaned against them as he opened his eyes. After a moment of roaming around, he released a sigh.

"Awake I see," she called causing the man to jump. His eyes snapped to hers as they grew wide.

"Nessa?"

A cocky smirk graced her face as she lifted an eyebrow. "The one and only."

Frank shot up and rushed to the bars, as if they would evaporate and allow him to leave the confines of his cell. "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders before responding. "I could ask you the same."

"You first."

"I'm here to see you," she admitted softly. Frank looked at her with disbelief before shaking his head.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I followed you when you were sneaking away from the cabin. I saw you get taken. I would have been here sooner but alas circumstances did not prepare for that."

Frank listened in silence before he stood rigid. "You're here for Spiderman aren't you?"

It was Vanessa's turn to stand silently. "I don't know what you're talking about." Frank gave her a look before he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know you look like dad when you do that."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw you talking to the boy right before I tried to take him. You're looking for Peter Parker. Apparently he's your son, right?"

Vanessa pursed her lips. "What do you know about it?" Her voice changed from soft to defiant.

Frank raised an eyebrow at the change as he watched the cocky smirk leave her face. "I heard what you told James at the cabin. I was hiding under the window."

Color seemed to drain slightly from Vanessa's face as she watched her brother. His expression remained serious. Internally, the woman began cursing herself for not going to check when she heard the noise outside the window. Standing tall, she walked away from the bars while running a hand through her hair. She looked at Frank before turning away. Her breathing hitched slightly before she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, allowing for the beating of her heart to fill the room. Releasing the breath slowly, she whirled around and looked at the man.

"Okay, after the cabin you followed James and got taken. I didn't see you call anyone. So that means Alice doesn't know."

"If by Alice you mean our mother, then no. I haven't told her that I have confirmation that the boy is yours. She suspects though. That's why she sent me to get the information out of Spiderman. I denied it of course. I told her, Vanessa Foster wouldn't be that stupid to have a child and keep it a secret. In fact, I was so confident that I placed a bet. Looks like I lost."

Vanessa watched as her brother's face went from impassive to downright fury. "Frank I-"

"If this is you about to give some weak excuse you can save it."

"Listen to me! You know what that life is like. Being a child, growing up in Hydra. I didn't want that for my child. My son. They train them at a young age to be some kind of machine the moment they start walking. You saw how we grew up. Remember the pact we made when we were kids. We promised that when we grow up and have children of our own, we would not allow for our family to take them. They would have a normal childhood."

"I get that, and believe it or not, I'm not mad about that. I understand that. The part that I'm pissed about is the fact that you didn't tell me. I could have helped you. Instead you kept it all to yourself like you do with everything. God Vanessa. Wait is that why you disappeared? You were pregnant?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to deny it but seeing the hurt expression on her big brother's face caused the word to fall short. Frank seemed to fill in the blanks with her silence. He pushed away from the bars before returning. Finally finding her voice, she asked the question that she had been dreading. "How did they find out?"

Frank lowered his eyes to the ground and shook his head. "I'm not sure. It was before the whole Foster Seven thing. I guess mom saw a picture of him and seemed convinced that he looked a little like her grandfather. The kids fifteen, so I guess she put your sudden disappearance and his age together."

"That's a far stretch. We all have at least one person in the world who we are not related to that looks like us."

"Yeah well. I don't know the specifics because I wasn't there, but from what I heard, Hydra sent someone to follow the kid. Saw he was living with some woman, a May Parker. Mom convinced them to send someone into the house at night and steal some DNA from the kid. Apparently, while they were in the house May Parker woke up and caught them. She got stabbed for her troubles. I guess they were told to be discreet about it but then it was reported on the news that May Parker died. Apparently, they ran the DNA from the boy against yours and that confirmed it. By the time they could go and grab him without being noticed, he was already reported missing."

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something but Frank continued. "You know they showed me the results because I didn't believe them. Even then, I wasn't convinced. They could have taken anyone's DNA and just slapped your names on there to try and fool me. I mean it is Hydra after all. Turns out for once, Hydra was telling the truth."

Frank leveled his sister with a look as she processed the news. "You killed May Parker?"

With a wave of a hand Frank huffed. "Not me directly, but I guess yeah. Made it seem like a break in gone wrong."

"Are you that cold blooded?"

"I just said not me directly."

"But you still stood by them after you knew what they did."

"I just said, I didn't believe them. God Vanessa, you make it sound like they are awful people. Monsters."

"Because they are. They killed a woman in cold blood over a DNA sample."

Frank looked to the wall and kept talking, trying to ignore his sister's last statement. "You know they found something weird in the boy's DNA."

"What?"

"I don't know. They didn't have enough of a sample to test again. They were going to send someone back to get another one, but the police were all over the place. It was risky. We decided to get a sample directly from the source but the kid was always around someone, we finally had a chance but then he disappeared."

Vanessa breathed out evenly and almost collapsed in worry and secret joy but her brother's voice captured her attention. It was soft and low. Not like the careless Hydra agent that was just speaking to her. "Nessa, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Hurt filled his eyes sending a tight feeling throughout her body.

"I couldn't. You have always been close to Alice."

"I wouldn't have told her. I swear by it."

Vanessa snorted once before walking to the bars. "Frankie, you can't keep a secret even if your life depended on it."

"I would have kept this a secret. Hell, I would have come with you!"

Vanessa froze at the admission and carefully studied the man. Despite the hard exterior, she could see a flash of hurt and vulnerability behind his eyes. Realization dawned on her. She left him to survive Hydra alone. She, Vanessa Foster, left her little brother to fend for himself at the hands of what she would consider the most wicked of people, all alone.

"Frank, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are," he grumbled. "Do you know what they did to me when you disappeared? They thought that I knew where you went. I swore to them that you didn't tell me, but of course they didn't believe me. Mom allowed for them to tourture the answer out of me."

"Frank-"

"They waterboarded me, electrocuted me, and beat me. They starved me for days! Locked me in the cells, not my room but the cells. They tied me to a chair and allowed the prisoners to beat their frustrations out on me. I begged and pleaded, but nobody believed me. This lasted for a month, then mom somehow seemed convinced that I didn't know anything so they let me go!" By the end of Franks rant he was shouting. His throat burned at the treatment but the man didn't care. Vanessa grew quiet as guilt clawed at her body.

"I sent a letter telling her that I was okay about a month after I left."

Frank kept his eyes on the ground. "Maybe that's why she stopped."

"I didn't know Alice allowed them to do that."

"For fucks sake, stop calling her Alice. She's our mother."

The siblings remained silent allowing the sounds of Frank's deep breathing to fill the air.

"No matter," Frank said without any emotion. He raised his head and Vanessa could see the vulnerable man that stood before her was now gone and the Hydra agent was back. "All that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is, when I get out of here, I'm going to tell them all I know. Where the compound is, your involvement. Everything. Let you see what it's like to be on the receiving end of mothers wrath for once."


	38. Chapter 38

Clint Barton stared around the room at the three men after their confessions. For Tony he wasn't surprised, I mean the man got around back in the day. For Bucky that was shocking but for good ole Steve Rogers, that was the shocker of the century. Clint turned his head to Sam who's eyebrows raised to the ceiling. He opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't form.

"Wait," Bruce said as he walked to the sofa and dropped down as if the weight of their words pushed him down. "So all three of you slept with this Vanessa lady?"

"Yes," Bucky and Steve said in unison.

"Maybe," Tony added.

"Wow," Scott mumbled as he too sat down. "Like at the same time?"

All eyes fell on him as his ears turned red. "I don't mean like all four of you together. I just meant you all slept with her while the other one was. No! That's not what I meant. That came out wrong. I mean, you-"

"Scott we get it," Clint announced, taking pity on the man. Scott nodded and sat back. "And to answer your question, it would appear so."

All eyes fell on the three men. Steve and Bucky were looking at each other with an unreadable expression. Tony was looking to Pepper who had yet to say anything. She stood there staring at her future husband with a shake of her head. It was Sam who broke the silence that was slowly filling the room.

"So, Steve is not the virgin we all thought. Fucking hell."

Steve sent him a glare. "Language."

"I'm just saying. You have this whole pure image going but behind closed doors you-"

"Do not finish that sentence," he snapped.

Sam closed his mouth with a snap making Clint snicker.

"I need to go get some clothes for Peter," Pepper suddenly announced as she walked away. Tony stared after her and made a move to follow but stopped clearly seeing her posture. She needs some time.

"What are we going to do about the two agents we have?" Bruce asked, looking around.

Clint stepped forward. "We put the woman in a cell across from her brother. She went without much fight. I'm not sure if that is alarming."

"So, technically, she is seeing her brother," Sam concluded. Clint nodded and looked around the room, waiting for someone else to say something, anything to move past the awkward situation. Shifting his eyes, he saw Tony stealing glances at the direction Pepper went. Steve and Bucky also seemed to be locked in a staring contest.

"Since she is locked up, why don't we all just take a break for the day. We can revisit all of this tomorrow. Besides, there is a kid to consider at the moment who I have no doubt is probably traumatized by now," Bruce decided. All heads turned to him as he looked at each person in turn. Slowly one by one, they all nodded and disbanded. Tony walked in the direction of his lab while Steve and Bucky walked towards the door. Both men brushed past Clint.

Clint and Natasha shared a glance. "Wow."

* * *

Bucky and Steve stood in the grass staring out at the sky, neither wanting to speak first. Each man was caught up in his own thoughts. It was finally Steve who broke. "You slept with her?"

"Yes," Bucky admitted.

"While you were kidnapped by Hydra?"

"Yes."

"When I thought you were dead?"

"Yes."

"But you weren't dead."

"No," Bucky said slowly as he glanced at the man next to him, worry filled his mind.

"Did you try and escape?"

"Yes."

"Before or after you were with her?"

Bucky turned to the blond man next to him. "What are you asking me, Steve?" Steve remained quiet while overlooking the field. "Look at me." When Steve remained still, the man grabbed his shoulder with his metal arm and forced the man to turn in his direction. "I said look at me."

When Steve set his eyes on him, Bucky could easily see he was holding back any sort of emotion. The kid he saved from the alley in Brooklyn all those years ago peeked through the bright blue before he was pushed back and replaced with the Avenger. "What are you asking me?"

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Bucky shook his head and gripped the shoulder tighter. "No. You don't get to do that."

"Were you with her at this cabin in the woods? When I was looking for you." Steve asked, clearly showing the subject was changed.

"Yeah, I was. I got knocked out and she pulled me to safety."

Steve nodded for a moment before he looked back out over the field. Nothing more came out of the man's mouth. "I'm getting the sense that you are not happy right now," Bucky announced casually. Steve waved him off.

"We have bigger things to worry about. I feel like we are not getting the full story on this Peter kid."

Bucky pursed his lip noticing the dismissal, but decided to go along with it. "From what Vanessa told me in the cabin. I would say you may be right."

"We can figure it out tomorrow. Right now, we need to make sure the kid is getting along well." Without another word, Steve turned and entered the building. Bucky stared after him in confusion.

* * *

Peter stared at the door while Happy stood nearby and just as the man said, they waited in silence. The only sound that filled the room was their breathing. Pepper had yet to make an appearance and Peter could tell the man next to him was growing restless. Stealing a glance at the man, he saw that he was staring at him, studying him. Looking away, heat filled the teenager's face. Bringing his bottom lip between his lips he bit down as his eyes stayed glued to the floor. His spidey senses had yet to go off but that didn't mean he trusted the man any more.

Happy cleared his throat allowing the sound to vibrate throughout the room, causing Peter to jump slightly. Peeking at the man from under his hair, he saw the man cross his arms. "Are you going to take a shower now?"

Peter shook his head once more causing Happy to huff. The man opened his mouth to respond but the door opened and in walked Pepper. Her hands held a couple things of clothes. She cast a glance between the two males before settling on Peter. "We don't have anything in your size, so Captain Rogers was kind enough to lend you some of his for the time being. They might be a little too big but we can work with that."

Pepper laid the clothes on the dresser nearby and took a step back. Both of the adults looked at Peter, waiting for him to grab the clothes but when the boy didn't move, they shared a glance. Finally Pepper spoke up. "The bathroom is through there. There are towels, soap and a rag. If you need anything just let me know." Peter gave no sign that he heard. "Okay, well. I'll leave you to it. Just come out when you're done."

With that she turned and left the room, leaving Happy and Peter alone again. "Looks like you're taking a shower, kid."

Peter shook his head again leaving Happy to blow out a big sigh. "Okay, either you take a shower or I will let Pepper know and then she will find a way to force you. Trust me kid, Pepper Potts is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of." With that he left.

The moment he left Peter snorted. He's Spiderman, he could handle Pepper. Despite his internal war that was raging, his feet slowly started moving towards the bathroom. Soon, he found himself standing in a showerstall with warm water running down his body. Just the pure warmth alone was enough to send a shiver through him. Goosebumps sprang up, leaving a trail of small bumpy mountains on his arm. Water ran down them soothing them, to the point where they were gone.

Leaning his head back, Peter watched as steam drifted into the air before it disappeared. A sigh escaped his lips. Dropping his head, he allowed the water to run through his hair and down the drain at his feet. The water went from clear to brown as it swirled around the drain before disappearing. Long strands of brown hair hung down curtaining the corner of his eyes. It took everything in his will power not to sink down and sit under the spray.

While his entire body appreciated the warmth of the shower, his mind refused to allow him to enjoy it. Closing his eyes, the soft tissue which contained gray and white matter that made up his brain flashed the darkness of the tunnel before his eyes. The cold and wet feeling in the air. The smell of dust and motor oil filling the air. The sound of cars driving overhead and pipes rattling echoed from one end to the other. That's where Savannah and her brothers were at while he was standing in a shower, getting clean.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Shutting off the water, he peeked around the curtain as the door opened and Scott peeked in. Their eyes found each other before the older man nodded. "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded his affirmation.

"Okay. Um...just checking."

Peter and Scott stared at each other for a moment before Peter's eyes traveled to the towel that was sitting on the counter by the sink. Scott followed his gaze before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh right. I'll leave you to finish. Uh...just come back to the living room when you get dressed. We're getting ready to eat."

With that the man disappeared and the door closed with a snap. Peter stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head. That man grew stranger and stranger with every encounter. Stepping out, Peter quickly dried off and got dressed, already dreading the meal that was to take place. He didn't have his mask on this time. They would be able to see his face the entire time.

_That's the idea_, his brain reminded him. _You want them to see your face. You need to get close to them in order to find out about Vanessa and SHIELD. Once you do that then you can find out who A1 is. _

Brushing his hair back, he walked out of the bathroom. His gaze went to his backpack that was tucked behind the headboard. It wasn't the best hiding spot but it would work for now. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and forced his body to head to the living room.


	39. Chapter 39

Peter sat at the table, in the same spot he had the first time he came here while Spiderman. The table was still split down the middle. Team Iron Man on one side and Team America on the other. Bruce took up his spot at the end, opposite of Peter. The assortment of food had long been passed around and everyone settled into eating. Glances were passed around as tension seemed to mount. For the most part Peter kept his head down and refused to eat. It wasn't for the lack of appetite but rather the lump in his throat and the pounding of his heart.

The organ thumped loudly in his chest as his spidey senses tingle every other second. Balling his hands into a fist he begged them to stop shaking. The tingling stopped but the prickly feeling exploded near his shoulder, causing him to move away and look up in alarm. The room seemed to freeze as his eyes fell on the hand that was reaching for him. Following the arm up to the owner, his eyes fell on Tony.

The man withdrew his hand and sat back. After a moment of silence, the man pointed to the boys plate that sat empty. "Are you going to eat something?"

Peter's gaze moved to the plate but he himself remained silent. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, the billionaire tried again. "When's the last time you ate?"

Nothing.

"Are you hungry?"

Nothing.

"Did you eat before you came?"

Nothing.

"Are you allergic to something in the spaghetti?"

Nothing.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Nothing.

"Do you still have soap in your ears?"

Nothing.

"Believe it or not kid, I can talk all day."

Nothing.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but Pepper laid a hand on the man's arm. A clear message to leave it alone. Tony frowned but nodded nonetheless. Everyone went back to eat in silence.

**Boss, Director Fury is requesting access to the compound.**

Peter jumped a mile high as the voice rang out over the entire room. Silently he cursed himself for forgetting that they had the AI Friday installed throughout the compound. His eyes travelled to the ceiling. "That's my AI Friday. She's a beauty." Tony announced proudly as he waved a hand around. "She's installed throughout the compound. So no funny business." Swallowing, Peter nodded to show that he heard.

**Boss, Director Fury is rather insistent**.

"Of course he is. Tell him we are sitting down for dinner and to come back later."

"You locked Fury out of the compound?" Rhodes asked, looking at his friend through narrowed eyes.

"Nooooo. I locked the compound down for any visitors or did you forget how Burt and Ernie here allowed for two Hydra agents to enter our home."

Peter looked up at that but before anyone could say anything, Friday spoke up again.

**Boss, Director Fury has asked me to inform you that if you do not allow him access then he will burn the building down.**

"Tell him we have sprinklers for such cases."

"Tony, do you really think antagonizing the man is the best solution?" Steve asked in a clam tone.

"Probably not but we can certainly try," the man snickered, earning him a slap on the arm from Pepper. The woman stood and looked around the table.

"I will take Peter to another room and we will finish our meal there." With that she walked around to the child and motioned for him to follow. As he started to leave a voice stopped him. Turning back, he saw Scott holding out his plate that was now piled high with food.

"In case you get hungry." Peter stared at the plate for a moment before he took it. The smell of the food sent his stomach grumbling. Scott smiled as if he just won a grand prize before turning back to the table.

Pepper led him to his room but just as they sat down to eat her phone rang. "Give me a moment, I need to take this." With that she left the room. Alone, Peter left his food untouched as he quirked his ear to the living room where voices drifted through.

* * *

Bruce stared around the table after Peter and Pepper disappeared from view. Everyone stared at each other for a moment before the doctor decided to speak. "Okay, do we tell him that we have Peter? Or better yet that we have Hydra agents locked up here?"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but Friday took that moment to speak up.

**Director Fury is banging on the door, sir. He says let him in.**

Tony released a sigh before telling the AI to let him in. Turning to the table, the man shook his head. "Let's play it by ear."

Moments later, Fury stormed through the door. His one good eye roamed around the room before settling on the team at the table. Tony gave him a surprised look. "Director Fury-cat! What a surprise. We weren't expecting company. I'm afraid you caught us at a bad time, we just sat down for a meal. Perhaps you can come back later? I'm afraid milk and tuna are not on the menu this evening."

Fury glared at the man as he walked further into the room. "Is there a reason the compound is locked down?"

"Yes, we tend to have a few interruptions when we want to sit down as a team."

Fury shook his head once before turning to Steve. "Captain, if I can have a moment of your time please?"

Steve nodded and made a move to leave the table but Tony's voice stopped him. "It's rude to leave the table without asking to be excused. That's what _Pepper _says anyway."

Bruce looked at the man as he looked at the captain. A hidden and unspoken message shined through the brown irises. The way he emphasized Peppers name seemed to be a clue. Realization dawned on the doctor moments later. They know Pepper left the room with Peter but they don't know where they went. Tony doesn't want to risk the chance of them running into the other two.

"Captain?" Fury beckoned.

"Tony's right," Steve said catching on to what Tony was trying to say. Fury raised an eyebrow as the war captain spoke. "May I be excused?"

"I say no," Tony responded immediately.

Not understanding what the billionaire was up to, the other avengers decided to just go with it.

"Yeah it's a no for me too," Clint announced.

"Same here," Sam and Rhodes said at the same time.

"I'm saying no," Scott voiced.

"No," Bruce replied simply.

All eyes went to Natasha who wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I also say no. The man hasn't even cleaned his plate."

Fury glared at the table as Steve sat back down. Walking forward, Fury came to a stop at the table. "I need an update on your mission."

"It's still a work in progress," Steve explained, giving nothing more and nothing less. Fury gave him a long and hard look causing the man to stiffen.

"What about Spidermans cooperation? Has that proven any leads?"

"A few, but they turned out to be dead ends." Bruce noticed the blond man was choosing his words carefully.

"So he doesn't know the location of Peter Parker?"

Steve opened his mouth but it was like Tony took pity on the man and decided to intervene. "He's a little reluctant to help us at the moment."

Fury settled his gaze on the man. "Why is that?"

"Well you see," Tony said as he stuffed a piece of garlic bread into his mouth. "While he was leading us to a lead, we were attacked by Hydra agents. So naturally, he thinks we are trying to kill him or the kid."

Fury seemed to freeze at the mention of Hydra agents. He looked around the room as if to see if this was a joke but all he got in return were serious expressions. A string of curse words flew out of the man's mouth as a hand ran across his bald head. Everyone exchanged glances.

"While he was here we filled him in on everything that we know and he seemed to think that we didn't have the full story," Bucky added. Fury looked up at that.

"That damn file," Fury spat.

All eyes fell on Bucky when the file was mentioned. The former Hydra agent gave everyone a look that suggested he wanted to yell, 'Told you so.'

"What file might this be?" Natasha asked as she dropped her fork. Fury shook his head before uttering the words he had been since the moment they were assigned the case.

"That's a need to know."

Steve stood from the table and set a look of disapproval on the man. "If you want my team and I to continue on this mission, then we do need to know. You have us walking around blind, looking for a fifteen year old boy. Our only lead in finding him is now no longer helping us. Now we have Hydra agents coming out of nowhere. Obviously there is more to the story and we need to know what it is. Now."

Fury studied the captain for a moment before shaking his head. "Just find the boy." He turned to leave but a voice filled the room stopping him.

"No."


	40. Chapter 40

Steve stared straight ahead while his heart thumped in his chest. His voice vibrated and echoed around the room. There were only a handful of times that he disobeyed a direct order. The first was when he went off and rescued soldiers from the Hydra base back during the war, the second was when he went to find Bucky and ended up on the other side from Tony. Now this. Every ounce of his training during the army told him to stand down but his mind had other ideas.

Fury turned slowly and set a gaze on the Captain. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no. This team is done unless you tell us everything."

The air in the room seemed to get sucked out as alarm bells rang in Steve's mind. Fury walked closer to the table as a look of authority burned in his eyes. "I don't believe I ever mentioned that was up for debate, Captain Rogers."

"Neither did I."

"You're treading on dangerous waters."

"I've been known to be a good swimmer."

All the Avengers who were seated stared at each other with looks of surprise on their faces. Fury stepped even closer to the table but came to a halt when Tony spoke up. "You're too close to the table and I bet you didn't wash your hands."

Ignoring the man, Fury continued his stand off with Steve. "Fine. Captain Rogers, you're dismissed. Your services are no longer needed. The rest of the team, find the boy."

Bucky stood up next to Steve. "I'm with Steve."

Slowly, the rest of team America stood in solidarity with the first Avenger. Fury nodded once before looking at Tony. "It's your team. Find the boy." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I've been more of a lone ranger kind of person."

"Tough."

"I'm with Steve," Natasha suddenly announced as she stood followed by Bruce. Tony and Rhodes were the only ones left sitting but Rhodes suddenly stood.

"Looks like you get your wish. Lone ranger it is."

"Actually, I'm with the team on this one, I just don't feel like getting up. Big meal, full stomach and all."

Fury eyed the entire table before shaking his head. "Fine. Have it your way."

"So you're going to tell us everything?" Scott asked.

Fury snorted. "No. I'm going to find another team to do the job for me. The Avengers are benched until further notice." With that the director left the room without a backwards glance.

Nobody spoke as Steve stared around the table. He had not expected it to go that way. On one hand, he was happy the team stood with him but on the other they were no closer to figuring out why Hydra was after the boy in the other room. Bucky turned to his friend and nodded once.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked as he looked around the table, a look of approval shined on his face.

Tony let out a long and dramatic groan before he looked at the doctor. "I'm actually offended you would even ask such a question. I mean what am I chop liver?"

"If you have an idea, Tony, just spit it out." Natasha voiced her voice full control. A critical eye fell on the billionaire.

"I am a certified genius. I can always find out information about our two house guests. Not to mention, as much as I hate to admit it, it looks like the Manchurian Candidate was right."

"I'm flattered," Bucky said blankly.

"I'm known to flatter people from time to time," Tony smiled. "Give me the night to do some research and I'll let you know what I find."

Rhodes shook his head. "It can wait until the morning. You need to sleep, hell we all need to sleep."

A snort escaped the other man's lips as he walked away from the table and towards his lab. "Sleep is for the weak." Before anyone could say anything he disappeared.

"Well-" Scott started but the ringing of his phone cut him off. Quickly picking up the object he glanced at the screen before answering. "Hello? Hey. I'm with the Avengers. Right now? Is she okay? Well no. Well where's Jim? Fine. I'm on my way." With that he hung up the phone adding a few well placed mumbles.

Turning to the table he gave them an apologetic expression. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Maggie has to leave town for work and Jim wants to tag along for some reason, leaving Cassie with me. She also happens to be sick so I got to go."

"No worries. Honestly, I should probably head home to the Mrs. too," Clint said as he grabbed a garlic bread that was sitting on the forgotten table. "Somebody has to tackle the infamous 'Honey-do list'."

Natasha smiled. "Tell her I said hi, and I expect you to pass along at least ten kisses to each child from me. I will be asking to confirm."

Clint rolled his eyes before giving a salute.

"Wrong hand," Steve voiced automatically.

"I know, I have food in the other hand," Clint called as he made his way to the door followed by Scott.

"Hey can you guys tell Pepper?"

"We got you covered," Sam announced.

With that two more left.

Rhodes looked around the table but before he had a chance to speak, two people entered the room. "Did we miss anything important?"

All heads turned towards the voice to see Wanda and Vision standing there. They looked at the table in a calm manner. Steve caught Wanda's gaze and she nodded slightly. A clear message, everything is fine.

"Where have you two been?" Rhodes asked.

"Out," Wanda replied sharply. Clearly hard feelings were still there.

"Clint Barton was supposed to have informed you that we went off to try and work out our relationship. It appears he did not pass along the message as we had hoped," Vision announced. "We came back to assist with the mission, if our services were required. If not, we will be leaving again."

"We've been pulled off the case," Bruce explained. "So if you want to leave again, now would be the best time."

Both Wanda and Vision nodded before they turned and left without any questions. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Sam who snickered.

"Why are you guys so juvenile?" Natasha asked as she started clearing the table. It was clear that the dinner was finished. Bruce leaned down and started to help her.

Steve finally managed to find his voice. "Thanks." Everyone froze and looked at the man. "For standing with me," he elaborated. "I know for some of you, disobeying a direct order is not necessarily in you nature." His eyes roamed around to each of their faces, but they stayed on Rhodes the longest. Rhodes nodded.

Sam smiled and slapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "No sweat man, we're a team. It was the right call."

Everyone agreed before they went and finished clearing the table. Once the table was cleared, they all made their way to the living room and eventually a movie was put on. Steve glanced around the room and took it in. It was as if nothing happened between them, like they weren't on two seperate sides.

When he stood, the heat of everyone's gaze fell on him. "I'm going to tell Pepper that Fury left." Slowly eyes went back to the tv. Steve made his way down in the direction of where Pepper went earlier. His eyes swept every room until he found the light on in one. Walking over he looked through the open door to see Peter standing by the bed. His entire boys stood rigid as if he was in the army. The food Scott gave him, earlier, sat untouched on the bed next to him. Steve held back a sigh. Leaning against the door frame he watched the boy for a moment longer.

After a minute, the war captain spoke, keeping his voice soft. "You know, you're going to have to eat at some point right?"

Peter flinched a little before he turned around. Steve took a moment to fully assess the boy. Long hair hung off down to his shoulders as the t-shirt he allowed for him to borrow hung off his frame. The kid was no doubt skinny, probably malnourished too. Peter's eyes drifted down to the floor.

"I promise the food isn't bad here, unless of course Tony is cooking. The man can't cook to save his life. I personally think a man who burns grilled cheese sandwiches has no business being in the kitchen."

A small snort escaped the boy's mouth, making it the first sound anyone had heard from the boy since he came into their care. "I can tell you this. Tony did not cook tonight. So the food is safe to eat."

He watched as Peter seemed to eye the food as his stomach released a loud grumble. Red flowed up to the boys cheeks. Steve held his breath as Peter grabbed the plate, but any hope that he had was swept away with a tide as he held the plate out to Steve. Steve took the plate but as Peter turned around, he stopped him.

"At least eat a bite or two. If you decide that you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it."

Peter looked to the captain with a look of uncertainty. Steve held out the plate and waited. The man and child stood in the middle of a staring contest before Peter broke first. Stepping forward, he grabbed the plate again and the fork. Steve watched as he took two bite of food and forced himself to swallow. He prepared himself to take the plate back but was surprised when he kept it.

Taking another forkfull, Peter shoveled the food in his mouth in quick succession. Steve's heart seized at the thought the boy would choke, but before he could say anything, Peter stopped. Swallowing the food that was in his mouth, he looked up at the man and if Steve didn't know any better he would say a look of guilt flashed across the young face. Peter held up the plate for Steve to take, but when the man didn't he gave him a confused look.

"Are you finished?"

A look of uncertainty crossed his face before he slowly shook his head. "Well, go ahead and finish, preferably at a slower pace. When you're finished, you can just set the plate in the sink."

Before any action could take place, Pepper came back into the room. "Is everything okay?" Her eyes traveled between the two males.

"Yeah, I came in to tell you that Fury left and decided to ask if Peter liked the food," Steve answered as he pointed to the now half empty plate that Peter was once again working through, at a slower pace much to Steve's delight. Pepper followed his finger and smiled.

Silence descended on them. "Uh...Pepper can I see you in the hall for a second?" The CEO looked up at the request. When she nodded, a smile was sent to Peter before backing out of the room with Steve following.

Stepping a little further down, Pepper faced the war hero. "Just so you know, Fury pulled us off the mission and the Avengers are benched until further notice."

Her eyebrows went up at that. "Why?"

"Turns out Bucky was right. We aren't getting the full story, Fury basically confirmed it. When I tried to get him to tell us he wouldn't. I told him the team wasn't helping until we knew the whole thing, especially with Hydra being involved. He wouldn't say, instead he benched us."

Pepper took a moment to absorb the news. "Where is everyone?"

"Clint and Scott went home to their families, and Wanda and Vision are off somewhere figuring things out. Tony went to his lab to work on the mission, naturally and the rest of the team are watching a movie."

Pepper nodded once more. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know." With that she turned and started to walk away but Steve stopped her once again.

"Pepper?"

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"I'm trying to do everything I can to fix things with Tony."

"I'm sure you are." Her voice remained neutral.

"Any tips?"

She seemed to think for a moment. "It will take a while but he will get there eventually. Just give it time." With that she walked into the room that housed Peter.

_Give it time_, his brain echoed.


	41. Chapter 41

Night fell on the compound leaving all the Avengers to retire to their beds. Tony remained in his lab looking at the files that Friday presented to him. Pepper had long ago come down to tell him that Peter finally ate after some persuasion from Steve and that she had got called away for another meeting.

"What about the kid?" he has asked her. She gave him a look before pointing towards the ceiling.

"You and the rest of the Avengers have plenty of time on your hands to watch him." Without giving him a chance to protest, she turned and left. That was hours ago according to Friday. Now the billionaire stared up at the photos in front of him.

Vanessa and Frank Foster.

Frank Foster popped up a lot of results due to his ties with Hydra but other than that there was nothing on Vanessa. Until Friday's voice popped up.

**I found a SHIELD file on Vanessa Foster.**

"Pull it up," Tony instructed and the file appeared in front of him. His eyes scanning every last word.

_Vannessa Foster _

_Location: Unknown _

_Status: Active_

_Vanessa Foster came to work for SHIELD under the alias Vanessa Williams. She was immediately recruited for her impressive skills in hand to hand combat, fire arms as well as her interrogative skills. She quickly became a highly sought after agent. After turning down many opportunities, she finally accepted a position with Director Nick Fury. _

_Not long after she began working for SHIELD, agents have reported that her behavior has grown increasingly dangerous and her methods leaned towards wild. Reports against her, made by other agents, started to increase in amounts. It was reported that Fury had a conversation with her but she stormed out. There was no official report to correspond with this event. The reports eventually stopped sometime after. _

_Foster's first assignment was a babysitting job, Fury put her on. She was to watch after Captain Steven Grant Rogers (Captain America) and help him get accustomed with the way the world worked now. During this time, it was reported that she and Rogers developed a relationship that was progressing. Fury dismissed her from the case. It was during this time that some agents noticed she took frequent meetings to an undisclosed location. _

_Fury reports that he had followed her and found that she was meeting with various Hydra agents. After conducting research, we discovered that she is the daughter of Alice Foster. Alice Foster is daughter of Nikolus Foster, a fast growing Hydra agent who is said to become the leader of the division here in New York. Alice Foster has another child, Frank Foster, but much cannot be said for him. The thought that she could be a spy became a possibility. When Fury confronted her on this, Foster became outraged and very violent. She was fired from SHIELD not long after while an investigation was launched. Because she had knowledge of classified information, SHIELD was instructed to keep tabs on her. _

_Not long after her being fired, she began spending most of her time in the company of Billionaire Anthony Edward Stark. Photographs of the two together began to circulate. Thoughts that Mr. Stark might be a Hydra target became an idea. No attacks were made on Stark. There were reports that Stark and Foster had a falling out and she left not long after. _

_Agents followed her for a few months after and phone records indicate the agents following her placed a call to Director Fury. A copy of the voicemail left for Fury can be found attached to this report. Not long after they placed the call, the agents were found dead in their cars. Cause of death is a stabbing. _

_Location on Vanessa Foster is now unknown but she is still believed to be alive. _

_In my opinion, Vannessa Foster is considered to be armed and dangerous. When approaching her, proceed with caution. Do not underestimate her. _

_Agent Maria Hill_

Tony stared at the screen before telling Friday to pull up the voicemail.

"_Hey Fury, it's Keith, just checking in. We still got eyes on Foster. All's good on this end. Brinksley thinks the girl might be pregnant but we can't be too sure. Not sure if that's relevant. Anyway, we'll check back in later." _

The line went dead with a click. Tony stared at the screen for a moment. Shock filled his body as he stood still. The hum of the air conditioning was the only sound that filled the room. Even Friday was quiet, as if sensing that her boss needed a moment. Licking his lips, he forced his voice out.

"Fri, are there any other reports on Foster?"

**Only one. Pulling it up now.**

Tony scanned the document quickly, his eyes growing wider and his mind becoming more clear by the second.

_Vanessa Foster _

_Location: New York_

_Status: Alive_

_After months of not having a location, we were finally able to locate Vanessa Foster. She was found hiding in Russia. We managed to arrest her for the murder of the SHIELD agents and bring her back to New York. Upon her arrest, it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Not long after we landed in New York, she went into labor._

"Friday, where is the rest of the report?" Tony demanded.

**That's all there is. **

"Who wrote the report?"

There is no name but I ran a diagnostic on the IP address. It came from someone at SHIELD.

"Is there any mention of the baby?"

No.

Even to his own ears it sounded as if Friday was disappointed. Before he could say anything, Friday spoke up again.

Sir, it appears that Mr. Parker is awake and wandering around the compound.

Tony's eyes lifted towards the ceiling. "That kid really does have poor timing. Pull up the security cameras."

The report, now forgotten, was minimized as the feed he asked for filled his screen. He watched as the boy stood in between the living room and the kitchen, his backpack hung on his shoulders. His face was lost and out of place. He stayed there looking around before his feet started towards the windows.

"Tell him the place is still on lockdown and then direct him here."

Tony watched as the kid jumped as Friday relayed the message. On the screen various hallways lit up before the lock on his lab door clicked and opened. Peter stepped hesitantly into the room and looked around before his eyes fell on Tony.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" The older man asked as he raised an eyebrow. Peter's clock glanced towards the clock that hung on the wall only for his eyebrows to furrow. "The clock hasn't worked in years. Pepper made me get one so I stop losing track of time."

It's six in the morning, sir.

"Thanks Friday."

Tony stared at the boy again before he waved him over. Peter hesitated before walking over slowly before he sat down on the stool next to him. "Planning your escape?"

When Peter froze, Tony pointed to the backpack. Slowly Peter shook his head but his face gave him away. Tony snorted. "You're not good at lying, kid."

When Pete didn't respond, Tony took the moment to study his face. Dark circles showed under his eyes on the pale skin but it wasn't dark like his. The tired look on the kids face was trying to push through but the genius could tell he was trying to hide it.

"You just wake up?"

Peter nodded.

"Have you thought about getting a haircut?" Red spread to his face as he ducked his head. Frowning, Tony leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the boy. When Peter finally met his eyes, something in him told him to really study the boy. Peter squirmed as he tried to keep eye contact with the man in front of him.

Tony took in the dark circles, but his brain ordered him to go deeper. Following his gut, he took in the shape of his eyes and the way his mouth was pressed in a hard line. The curve of his nose and the way his face was structured. There was something familiar about it, very familiar.

That's when it clicked. Without warning, he grabbed the boy by the arm, ignoring the yelp that came from the silent mouth. Turning him, he placed him right in front and with his other hand, he pulled up the images of Vanessa and Frank Foster. Staring at the three people side by side, his mouth dropped as his all-nighter brain finally put the pieces together.

They all shared the same eyes. Fury was so invested in finding Peter Parker, a lonely orphan in New York. Sending the Avengers to look. The way he reacted when Hydra was mentioned. The uncompleted report. Bucky's confession days before, after bringing Frank to the compound. The Winter Soldiers words echoed in his mind.

_The fact that Richard and Mary Parker are not his biological parents._

He looked once more at the photo of Vanessa. As the words from the unfinished report floated around in his head. She was pregnant. Her interest in finding Peter suddenly started to make more sense.

Tony looked at the boy before him once more.

"Holy shit."


	42. Chapter 42

An alarm blared throughout the compound, so loud Steve was sure its sole purpose was to wake the dead. Jumping up, he grabbed his shield and dashed out the door into the hall, only to be greeted by Natasha whose hair was wild. Her eyes were wide and alert as she held a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Movement behind him alerted him to the other Avengers. With a nod to the woman, Steve raised his shield and barged into the living room only to find it empty.

All the Avengers looked around before Natasha shouted over the noise. "Where's Tony?!" All eyes met each other before they collectively started towards the lab. They didn't get very far as Tony came burling into the room dragging a terrified looking Peter behind him.

"Friday, shut off the alarm!" the genius yelled and the noise ceased immediately. Looking to his team, he breathed a breath of air before nodding, not caring about their wild looking appearances. "Good you're here."

"Are we under attack?" Rhodes asked instantly.

Tony frowned before he shook his head. "What, no."

"Then why the fuck did the alarm go off?" Sam barked as he glared at the man.

Steve almost told him to watch his language but found himself agreeing with the man. "Tony, it's early."

The man waved him off as he seemed to bounce on his feet. "Yeah, I know but I think I figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"Why SHIELD is so invested in the kid."

Steve glanced at the boy next to his teammate and saw the boy looked beyond scared. No doubt Tony dragged him all the way up here. "Could it not wait until the morning?"

"Technically it is morning."

Steve leveled him with a look but the other man simply brushed it off. "So I had Friday look up some info on our house guest. There are many files on Frank Foster, you know the typical Hydra stuff. At first we couldn't find anything on Vanessa Foster, until Friday finally found a file from SHIELD. Foster was apparently a SHIELD agent for a while."

He looked around at his teammates with wide sleep deprived eyes as they took in the news. It was Natasha who broke first. "I thought she was Hydra."

"She was or is. I don't know. The report said she can't be trusted. She may be lying."

"What did the report say?" She asked, sensing there was more to the story.

Tony summarized the first report quickly, from the moment she joined to the moment when she went missing. At the mention of his name, Steve stood up straight. Tony opened his mouth to continue but Steve held up a hand. "Wait. She was working with SHIELD while she was with me?"

"Yeah, I just said that. Please try and keep up because that's not even the interesting part."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Natasha shook her head at him causing him to close it and wave Tony on. Without saying a word, he pulled the boy in front of him. "What do you see?" Tony asked.

"A kid that looks absolutely traumatized," Bucky voiced, leading to a glare from Tony.

"No. Look closer." Peter started to squirm as all eyes fell on him, raking over every inch of his face.

"Tony when's the last time you slept?" Rhodes asked as he took a step towards the pair. Tony released a groan and told them to look closer at the kids face. When nobody said anything he dropped scoffed in disbelief.

"How can you not see it?"

"Why don't you just tell us so we can go back to sleep?" Sam snapped.

"He's her kid." Silence settled around the room as Peter stood frozen. "There was another report. It wasn't finished but it said that they found Vanessa hiding in Russia. When they found her they saw that she was pregnant. When they landed here in New York she went into labor. That's where the report ends. Don't you see, she was so interested in finding him because she's her son."

All eyes fell on the kid again as realization slowly broke through the sleepy fog that was still settled on the Avengers minds. "Bucky boy here was right. Richard and Mary Parker aren't the kids' real parents. Vanessa is his biological mother. The kid was adopted or something," Tony exclaimed.

"Tony!"

The billionaire looked to his friend who was glaring at him. Before he could ask what the problem was, his friend's eyes shifted to the boy in front of him. Peter stood frozen as the words bounced around the room.

"Shit."

* * *

Peter stood frozen staring straight ahead. Of course he knew Vanessa was his mother, he had the proof in his backpack, but hearing other people say it caused his heart to clench. His brain slowly went over the checklist of things that just came out of the billionaires mouth.

The people he thought were his parents weren't his parents.

His real mother worked for SHIELD, the very people she told him not to trust.

His real mother was most likely a murderer.

His real mother was most likely a spy.

His real mother couldn't be trusted despite the fact that he trusted her so easily.

His real mother was a member of Hydra or whatever that is.

He was probably born while his mother was arrested.

Did that mean he was born in a jail?

The buzz of words flowed around him as someone approached him. A metal arm filled his vision as his spidey senses buzzed slightly, warning him. A hand rested on his shoulder and if it were at all possible, Peter would have become even more tense even more. The hand squeezed his shoulder slightly before he was shaken. Moments later a face filled his vision. A pair of brown eyes stared back at him with concern.

_Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier_, his brain informed him. He watched as the man's lips moved but the words that came out only flowed into a jumbled mess. Peter's heart slowly increased in sound as the sound of his blood pumping filled his ears. He wasn't sure it ever slowed from the moment he was dragged from the lab.

The eyes disappeared for a second before they returned only this time, they were accompanied by another hand. Peter could feel himself being pulled towards the sofa. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to stand his ground but the connection cable between his brain and his body broke.

He was forced on the soft cushions as a cup of water appeared in front of his face. He made no move to take it. The hum of words continued to float above Peters head as his brain tried to find where the connection was broken. Another face appeared in front of his, this one wearing glasses and eyeing him with a steady gaze. A light was shined in his eyes.

As if the light shined right on the spot where the connection was broken, his brain fixed him. Sound came rushing back at him as his lungs inhaled some much needed air. The sound of his heart beating faded no to long after.

"Peter?" Bruce called from his spot in front of the boy.

His brain screamed at him to move, testing the now fixed connection and his body responded instantly. He shot up, knocking over Bruce in the process. A shout of alarm came from the man's mouth as Peter backed away from everyone.

"Kid?" someone called but he just turned and ran back to the room he abandoned earlier that evening. To the same room where his nightmares haunted him earlier. Slamming the door shut, he sucked in the air before releasing it slowly.

_I already knew she was my mother_, he thought trying to calm himself.

_Yeah, but you didn't know she was a lying, murder_, his brain defended as if to justify it's reaction. His heart thumped in agreement. His eyes traveled to where he hid his backpack. Rushing over, he tore the bag from it's spot and yanked out the folder.

Tearing it opened he eyed the letters and photos with a critical eye. The words danced across his vision. This woman who possibly murdered two people had her sights set in him.

_You're her child. She wouldn't murder you,_ his brain scoffed.

People have murdered their own children before.

His brain remained silent, the only thing it did was send a message to his heart causing it to start racing. His eyes scanned the papers again. There was no mention of murder in the folder. Picking up the photo of Vanessa he studied it carefully. The glint he once took as a mischievous now seemed to change. Maybe it was a murderous glint. The pure thought of that sent a shiver through Peter's entire body as thoughts started swimming around in his head. If she murdered people and lied before what's to say she's not lying now? Did SHIELD really take him from her? Is SHIELD as dangerous as she says? May said they were but how would she know?

Does Vanessa actually know who A1 is? Friday is installed throughout the compound, so the odds of him being able to sneak off and figure it out was gone. He tried this morning only to get stopped by Tony on a security camera. Not to mention the facility is still on lockdown.

The words Scott said to him when he was in his hospital bed echoed in his head.

_It's okay to ask for help. You don't have to do it all alone._

A knock at the door sent a shock through him. Shoving the folder and all it's contents into his backpack, he looked up just as the door opened. Bruce stuck his head in before opening the door all the way. His eyes roamed over Peter for a moment as if he were assessing him. The man licked his lips as he stepped into the room slowly as if he were afraid he would frighten the boy on the bed.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Peter took a deep breath before nodding slowly. Stepping a little closer, he gave the boy a smile. "I know that was probably a shock for you. It's alright if you're not."

Peter didn't respond, not that Bruce expected him to. From what he heard from the Avengers the kid had yet to say two words. The man watched the boy careful as his chest moved up and down. His body was tense as he sat still like a statue. Releasing a sigh, Bruce walked closer until he was right next him. Peter backed up a little before looking up at the man, distrust in his eyes. Taking a chance, Bruce sat down on the bed.

"Peter, I know this is all a little strange for you. One second you're in foster care and living on the streets and the next, you're living with the Avengers. I want you to know that you don't have to be scared of us. We only want what's best for you."

Peter glanced down at his lap bringing his bottom lip between his teeth. His gut slowly came up with an idea but his brain screamed at him not to do it. "Peter," Bruce called, capturing the boy's attention again. "We want to help and we can't do that unless you talk to us."

Looking away, Peter nodded once, signally that he heard as a battle between his brain and his gut started. Glancing at his bookbag, he willed for the final outcome of the battle. Do I show him the folder? Peter thought as he eyed Bruce wearlily. Finally after a few moments, Peter had his answer. His gut won in the end.

"I don't trust you," Peter mumbled, keeping his voice low.

Bruce froze for a second as he heard the first words escape the child's mouth. Peter held his breath as he waited to see if the man would recognize his voice, but if he did he gave no indication. Bruce stared at him as he tilted his head to one side. "You don't trust us?" Peter shook his head. "Why?"

Breathing in deep, Peter swallowed as his tongue darted out and dragged across his lips. "You work for SHIELD."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Turning away, Peter remained silent. Bruce asked again but got the same result. Seeing as he was not going to get anywhere, Bruce nodded and stood, slowly making his way to the door. At the last second he turned.

"Peter, you can trust us."

* * *

Natasha stared after Peter as he ran from the room. Sam called after him but his feet were set on their own course. Everyone stood still. "Nice going tin head," Sam sighed. Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Bruce cut him off.

"Alright, now is not the time for accusations. I'm going to go talk to him."

As Bruce made his way down the hall, Sam looked around. "This still doesn't make any sense."

"What?" Steve asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's just say the kid is her's, it still doesn't explain why Hydra and SHIELD want the kid."

Natasha made her way to the door as someone called out to her from behind. "Where are you going?"

"To get some answers." Natasha called over her shoulder.

* * *

The cells were quiet when Natasha entered in. Her eyes immediately fell on her target. Vanessa sat slouched against the wall, leaning her head against the metal bars. Schooling her features, she walked forward allowing her shoes to click on the ground alerting the inmates of her presence.

Vanessa looked up before she shot to her feet, her eyes studied Natasha carefully. The two women locked themselves in a staring match, where neither were willing to back down. Frank spoke up, interrupting the competition before it really began. "Did you come to let us out?"

"No," Natasha replied without looking at him. "I am here for answers though."

"Oh yeah? What kind of answers?"

"None that you can provide me for now, but your sister here might be able to."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Peter Parker," was all Natasha said. At the mention of the boy's name, Vanessa's right eye twitched.

"What about him?"

"What did you want with him?"

"Well, now that's my business?"

"Really? So it has nothing to do with the fact that he is your son?"

Vanessa froze as she looked at the Black Widow. "Excuse me?"

Natasha shrugged. "Of course we will need a DNA test to be certain but we found a few files on you and it makes sense."

Vanessa remained quiet for a moment as she allowed for the words to sink in. Pacing, she ran a hand across her face. Turning to the other woman, she asked the one question that remained on her mind since the last time she saw him. "Is he okay? I didn't scare him did I?"

Ignoring the question, Natasha soldiered on. "It would make sense that's why you would want him, but what I find confusing is why Hydra and SHIELD are so interested in him."

Vanessa repeated her questions. Natasha remained silent as she watched the woman. The way she clung to the bars as if they were her last lifeline. Her lips pressed into a hard line as she eyed Natasha with a sense of hope. "He's fine." Vanessa visibly relaxed at the announcement.

"Now answer my question. Why are Hydra and SHIELD so interested in him?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"I don't, okay."

"How did you know Peter was your son."

"I saw his picture on the news and noticed that he looked a little like my great-grandfather."

Frank's head popped up at that as he eyed his sister through narrowed eyes. The Black widows back was facing him, preventing her from seeing his reaction. Vanessa kept her eyes on her interrogator but noticed the subtle change in her brother from her peripheral vision.

"You're great-grandfather?"

"Yes, I've seen pictures of him from when he was a kid, naturally. Peter looks just like him." Vanessa waved her hands at her. Freezing, Natasha turned her body to Frank who forced his body to relax. He set a glare on the woman as she turned back around.

"How can you be so certain?"

"I think I would know my own son," Vanessa scoffed.

"Of course you would. Like I said we'll need a DNA test to confirm."

"Right, I'll give you as much DNA as you need," Vanessa nodded.

Natasha nodded slowly. "Good." Natasha turned to leave but stopped before turning back to the woman. "You must have some clue as to why the two most powerful agencies in the world would want a simple fifteen year old boy."

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "I might but I can't be certain."

"Any help you could give us would be great."

Licking her lips, Vanessa looked down before looking back up. "Hydra wants him because he's my son. Despite what you may think, we are a tight knit family. When a child is born, we all help raise them."

"And SHIELD?"

"Naturally, I would think it's because of his father."

"And his father is?"

"I don't know."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know who the father of your own child is?"

"No," Vanessa replied.

Keeping her thoughts to herself the Black widow pushed forward. "You must have some guesses though right?"

"Yes, but like I said I can't be certain. It was fifteen years ago, give or take."

Hearing the words, Natasha forced her body to remain calm but her mind sent off alarm bells. Nodding to the woman, she turned to leave but the other woman called out to her. "When can I see my son?"

"We need to confirm he's your son. Once we do, we'll see what happens next."

Without another word, she exited into the hall, closing the door behind her. Releasing a breath she looked up. "She's lying. About what I don't know but she's definitely lying. She was too forthcoming with her answers. The last time she was in a room with us, her lips were tight as a clam. She didn't trust us. Now, suddenly overnight, she has a change of heart?"

Sam stood up straight from where he was leaning on the wall. "Yeah. You may be right. It might be the part about how she found him. The moment she said it was because of the news, her brother looked at her. He was confused."

Natasha looked at him. "How did you see all that from the door?"

"I didn't, in fact I couldn't see anything from here. That's why, I took a chance and snuck in, then stood in the shadows. Saw his entire reaction. Question is, why is she lying?"

"I don't know."

Sam looked at the door before turning to look at the woman. "So, the father…"

"Yeah I know. It makes sense, I don't know why we didn't put it together sooner. The clues were staring at us in the face the entire time." Natahsa said as she ran a hand over her face in exhaustion. "It's not even eight in the morning yet."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"We have no choice."

"Three different possibilities, jesus. I see why she doesn't know."

"Four."

Sam tilted his head to the side in a silent question. "Steve, Bucky, Tony and possibly someone else. Four possibilities.

"Yeah, but why would SHIELD be interested in a fifteen year old boy who belongs to someone else?"

"They could be after him, because they suspect."

"We got to go before Tony comes down here himself."

Natasha nodded as the two slowly made their way back to the top. Silence settled between the two as their thoughts raced. Finally Sam spoke. "Honestly, can you see either one having a kid?"

"Tony yes, the others no. Honestly, I'm surprised no kids popped up for Tony yet."

Sam chuckled as he helped her into the hallway of the compound.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so the next update might be a while. I realized that I messed up in chapter 37 and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it without changing the rest of what I written. Wish me luck!**


	43. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey, so I figured it out. I fixed the chapter. For those who already read chapter 37, you don't need to go back and reread it. The problem was in Frank's explanation. At the beginning, I had it where he mentioned they noticed Peter from the Foster Seven but then later he mentioned they killed May. Obviously the Foster Seven came after May...see my problem. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about you can ignore this. Sorry for any confusion. **

**On a happier note, I can continue writing. Btw: I have noticed the questions when you all reviewed and I promise they will all be answered in no time. And yes, I have learned my lesson, do not write when I am half asleep to avoid things like this lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
